Once Upon A Dream
by cookies. x3
Summary: When Steve has to deal with not only his two small children but also with his wife. And can't decide who needs more supervision. Earth 3490. Female Tony. Somewhat Stony. Superfamily. Based on a prompt. Rated T to be safe.
1. Just Another Thursday

Once Upon A Dream

Hello, welcome to my newest fanfiction project. This is not canon with any of the movies or the biggest part of the comics, but thanks to the Multiverse, it is possible and even happened (Dark Reign FF #2). Thanks to Wolfsprinzessin for the prompt of writing some cute kid-fic with some of the Avengers cast!

Technically, the only difference of Earth 3490 to the MCU is that Tony Stark is a female with the name of Natasha Stark, the Iron Woman, who is married to Steven Rogers. So, if that is not your cup of tea then please, there is a (probably red highlighted) cross in the top corner of the screen. :)

This is rated T because, let's face it, Tony/Natasha won't hold on with nicknames and cursing just because of the presence of kids and there is still Steve. I am never too sure about the rating, so if you think this can pass as something else (higher, lower), tell me.

This was supposed to be a one-shot but I somehow couldn't stop writing this story. I got a bit carried away with this chapter so the kids aren't the main focus but that will change. Soonish. Well then, let's begin, shall we?

* * *

Just Another Thursday

There is too much bright light for Natasha's liking so she pulls the blanket up a little higher to cover her face. Why just had Jarvis drawn up the blinds? The mattress dips slightly and a heavy body settles behind her.

'Time to stand up.', the soft voice murmurs, trying to draw away the blanket.

'Just five more minutes, Stevie.', Natasha grumbles, voice still hoarse from sleep. The blond chuckles. With vigor she holds onto her blanket, refusing to give up sleep just yet but of course her husband is stronger and wins the unequal struggle.

'Come on, Nat. You gotta get up.' There is a smile in his voice. 'The children are already waiting.' Steve rubs circles on her now exposed upper arm.

Natasha sniffs the air conspicuously. 'Do I smell bacon?' She turns half around to find Steve hovering over her.

'Uh huh. Made an extra portion for you, darling.' He gives her a quick kiss. Dreamily Nat stares up into his bluer than blue eyes.

Steve already stands up and leaves for the kitchen again. 'I would hurry or Rachel won't leave you any bacon.', he teases.

With a loud groan she throws the blanket off and stands up. Natasha stays in her shorts and tank top and merely throws over a long cardigan before heading downstairs to the kitchen following the delicious smells. Damn Steve for knowing all her weak points and for forcing her to stand up this early because 'the family has to eat together'.

'Morning, Mommy.', Rachel chimes when she enters the big spacious room. The girl sits together with her brother at the kitchen island which Steve had already filled with all sorts of breakfast treats like every day. Natasha stands smiling between James and her, ruffling through their still messy hair.

'Good morning, my sweethearts.' She presses a kiss on their heads and sits down on her usual seat next to the blonde girl.

Steve places a big plate with bacon and eggs in front of her and gives her a kiss. 'Thank you, darling.'

Maybe standing up early during the week isn't too bad, Natasha thinks with a smile. Steve makes breakfast, they eat together and decide what to do for the rest of the day. Though she wouldn't mind sleeping an hour or two longer, the happy faces of her family cheer her up. And her husband always is overjoyed when she manages to do her work in her actual work time and doesn't have to spend half of the night in the workshop. And on the weekends Steve lets her sleep in, well, until the kids are up and about and demand their attention at least which usually is at the same time. In that aspect they take a lot after Steve.

Finally the blond sits down with his family. 'What do you plan on doing today?', Natasha asks around the first slice of bacon.

'Nothing fancy, just writing some reports. And you?'

'I still gotta fix the latest glitches with the holoscreen and then there is probably a long list from Pepper of things she needs to be done. That'll probably take most of the morning.', she sighs.

'Can I come with you, Mom?', James asks, looking up from his waffles. James Rogers is six years old, has short messy, dark brown hair and is rather small for his age. His love for science he got from his mother though he is usually calm and shy as his father. The clever boy loves to spend time in the workshop or tinkering with his own machines. Rachel isn't into science as much as her brother but the little blonde four-year-old girl is probably just as smart. Natasha is glad they get along and play together instead of bickering the whole day.

'Sure, sweetheart.', she immediately agrees. Before James was born she couldn't imagine having a child around herself the whole day but now she is glad that James often accompanies her. She dreads to think about a time when he will have other thinks to do and won't cling to his parents anymore.

His grin is the ultimate reward. After breakfast Steve takes Rachel and her playthings to his office and James and Natasha head downstairs to the workshop.

While finding the glitches and trying to fix them, James asks a thousand questions about the workings of them and Natasha is glad to answer him. She explains all her inventions to him and lets him help her so he can get a feeling for the tech and the fine wiring. He has steady hands and she helps him when he doesn't know the next step. The wiring of the holoscreens is delicate but she has trust in him.

An hour after lunch, Natasha packs away the now fixed screens and turns to James. 'So, now that we are done with the boring stuff,', she steps closer and her eyes shine with mischief, 'let's get to the fun stuff.' James' grin matches her own.

Twenty minutes later a big bang shakes the house.

When the dust finally settles and they have pulled of the goggles, Natasha can see the whole extent of the small explosion. Soot had blackened their faces and clothes and all they can do for a little while is staring.

'Okay.' Natasha takes a deep breath. 'This wasn't supposed to happen.' James tries to stifle his giggles behind his hand. She turns around to him. A quick once-over confirms that he is also unhurt. Uncomfortable she coughs because of the dust collecting in her mouth but Jarvis had already activated the exhaust ducts to clear the air.

'Alright, sweetheart.' She crouches down in front of the lab table he still sits on. James' brown eyes still gleam with mirth and enjoyment, framed by big circles where the goggles had protected them. White teeth stand out against the blackened skin when he grins. At least he isn't frightened, she thinks. Then again, he spends a lot of time down here in Natasha's workshop and more often than not something goes wrong. 'Your daddy doesn't need to know of this, right? He would just get upset and worried again.' The brunette stops for a second. 'What do you say, we get Rachel and go eat some ice cream?', she asks with exaggerated enthusiasm.

He chews on his lip, too clever to not recognize the bribe but unsure whether to bite or not. Then his face lights up. 'Can I get one with strawberries?'

'Anything you want, sweetie.' Natasha immediately agrees, standing up and helping James to jump of the table. The intercom comes online with a faint crack.

'Natasha?' Steve's voice doesn't sound too happy.

She has the good graces to wince. 'Yes, darling?' Nat knows he can practically hear her guilty conscience.

'What was that noise?'

'Nothing, really.', Nat quickly answers. 'Just a minor.. malfunction.' Well, it wasn't more, right?

Steve sighs. 'What happened?'

'We were just.. experimenting.' She can almost hear his palm hit his forehead.

'How bad is it?', he asks. She can hear the frustration in his voice.

'Not bad at all, it's really nothing, darling.'

He doesn't believe a word she says and turns to his chief source of information. 'Jarvis? What's happened?'

The smooth British voice of the AI quickly replies. 'There is a hole in the wall, sir.' Somehow that traitor has the nerve to seem amused.

Not that Steve would share that feeling. 'A hole?!'

'Just a really small one.', Nat immediately defends herself. 'If I hang up a picture there no one will know any better.'

'Natasha, you blew a hole into the wall? Is James with you?'

'Yes.', the brunette admits.

'Hello, Daddy.', James chimes from behind her.

'Hey, champ.' Steve sighs.

'Don't you worry. We will go eat ice cream and Jarvis will send down the Iron Legion and fix this.', Natasha informs her husband.

'Mrs Stark, the Iron Legion is not programmed for this. I fear they don't have any knowledge of repairing walls.' Jarvis sounds thoughtful.

Natasha opens her mouth to answer but leaves out her breath in a huff. 'Really?' Damn. 'Well then, I'll fix this in the morning. Place it on my to do list, Jay.'

'May I remind you, Miss Natasha, that with my calculations you will already need till Christmas to work through the list?'

'What? Christmas?' She worries her lip. 'That's impossible.', Nat claims though she is insecure. Because, seriously, Christmas? That is ridiculous. 'I fixed the fridge just last week. And even in less time than I estimated.'

'You weren't supposed to 'fix' the fridge, you were supposed to go grocery shopping!', Steve intervenes.

'Yes, but now the fridge will send a list to my phone of what I need to buy and you won't have to survive on ice cream and instant meals.', she justifies her actions.

'I wrote you a shopping list.'

'Yeah, but now you don't need anymore.' Aren't the advantages obvious?

'Natasha.', he groans. Alright, his face is definitely tilted against a wall in frustration by now.

Grinning Natasha claps her hands and turns back to James. 'Now that that is resolved.'

'You promised to go eat ice cream with us.' James pulls off the most adorable pout. Natasha finds her heart melting and apparently Steve doesn't feel any different.

He chuckles. 'Then come up here and get ready.' Sometimes it's good to have the children on her side.

A wide grin spreads on the young face and he runs towards the elevator to get quickly upstairs. Shaking her head the brunette steps in after him, Jarvis being mindful enough to delay the elevator because James is too giddy to wait much longer. She ruffles his dark brown hair when the doors close and the cabin starts to move upwards.

'I thought we shouldn't lie to daddy or you.', he says quietly, ducking away from her hand and instead taking it in his. His unruly mop of hair is already tousled enough.

For a short moment she is speechless. 'Well, I didn't lie. Per se. The damage could have been considerably worse. But you're right, no lying. Not to any of us.', she says just to emphasize her point.

'Okay.', James says. Natasha crouches down and brushes some of the black soot from his face though it doesn't do much. When the doors open at the top floor, she stands up and they exit. Steve already awaits them, looking displeased. His arms are crossed and he taps his foot, always a very bad sign.

'Hello, darling.' She tosses her brightest smile at him. He merely continues to glare at her. 'Alright, go get cleaned up, sweetheart.' Nat gently shoves her son towards the stairway in the corner of the living room to go upstairs where his room is. She steps closer to Steve when James quickly runs to his room to change his clothes and get the soot from his face and out of his hair.

'Well, I'll get dressed as well and better take a shower. Wanna join me, soldier?', she asks with a wink.

'Natasha.', he tries to keep his temper and frustration in check. Apparently the giving in had just been for James and the forgiveness doesn't extent to his wife.

She looks up at Steve with her most flirty smile for a few more seconds, then she groans and drops the smile. 'Fine, then get Rachel and get her dressed.'

'What?' One of his brows rises in disbelief.

Nat turns back and looks at him as if he had lost his mind. 'I promised James to go eat ice cream and I won't back off from that promise.' Steve is about to say something but she is faster. 'And we can't leave Rachel here. Or well, then you have to deal with her disappointment.' She crosses her arms at her own logic because she knows he wouldn't want to deal with a grumpy Rachel.

He groans and Natasha knows she has won. She heads for the stairs now as well. 'Natasha, what were you thinking anyway? You can't endanger James' life like that.', his voice keeps her back. Steve sounds rather resigned than angry.

She sighs and turns back. 'What was I supposed to do? Tell him to stay away? It wasn't dangerous, I promise.'

His lips quirk up into a smile. 'Just be more careful.' Steve knows as well as she that James can't be kept out of the lab for good. He loves to tinker just as much as his mother. The blond comes to her and tilts her head to peck her lips. Smiling he runs his thumb over her dirty cheek.

'And hey, it wasn't even my fault.' She points her finger at him when she eases out of his touch. 'Dum-E messed up that last bit, not me. All that I learned is that if I want it to be done right, I have to do it myself.', Natasha tells him as she leaves and heads upstairs as well to shower and then get dressed for going out.

She runs into Rachel halfway up the stairs 'James said we go eat ice cream.' The small blond girl giddily bobs up and down.

Natasha smiles. 'Yes, we all go. So get a jacket, it's chilly outside.' Rachel's face lights up and she practically runs up the stairs to get ready. 'Wait with your daddy in the living room.', she calls after the girl but doubts she heard it.

Thirty minutes later she goes downstairs and gets almost run over by James. His hair is still wet, Steve apparently forced him to shower as well to get all the grime out of his hair. He now wears a clean t-shirt and jeans and jogs to his father and sister who already wait for them.

'Are the sunglasses really necessary?', Steve asks with a sigh when he spots Natasha.

She watches her children trying to regain Steve's attention. 'Yes. So, who's ready for some ice cream?', she asks with a smile. As expected the kids' eyes shine with excitement.

Rachel reaches her arms up and Steve picks her up. Nat takes James hand and they take the elevator down into the garage.

* * *

 **Reviews? Ideas? Something?**


	2. Ice Cream

First things first: Thank you for the wonderful feedback. It warms my heart and makes me write more. Second, I will try to update this regularly, maybe once a week on Friday, but I won't promise anything. It's depending on my ideas and the progress of my other stories. If you have suggestions or something feel free to contact me.  
Anyway, have fun and don't forget to review please :3

* * *

Ice Cream

Rachel is happy. Somehow James had talked Mommy into going out and eat ice cream with them. Daddy carries her on her bidding as they ride the elevator down to the garage.

She heard her parents argue a little as she stood on the top stair to wait to ask if they were truly going. Fortunately they didn't yell. Rachel hates it when they fight because Mommy would stay in her laboratory all day and Daddy would pretend that nothing happened. Both of them are no fun then.

They reach the garage and head past Daddy's motor cycle and most of the cars to the end where one of Mommy's more inconspicuous cars, dark blue van with tinged windows, stands.

Daddy puts her in the backseat and buckles her up. 'I can do that myself.', Rachel says when James gets in next to her and fixes his seatbelt himself. She is just as able and grown up as her brother.

'I know, princess.' Her father smiles and kisses her forehead when he leans over to buckle her up. 'You're my big girl.' He ruffles her blond hair before closing the door and sliding into the passenger seat next to Mommy. She doesn't even has to ask to which ice cream parlor they want to go, their mother knows their favorite places.

Jarvis opens the doors and the engine begins to purr underneath them. The streets are rather full on this nice day but they soon leave the crowded midtown and head a little further away. The sun is shining brightly, almost no clouds hide the clear blue sky. It is rather warm for March though the wind still blows rather viciously, making it impossible to wear dresses or skirts just yet. The jacket would really be necessary.

'What happened?' Rachel leans a little to the right and whispers so their parents won't hear it.

James has to stifle a giggle. He conspiratorially leans in as well, keeping his eyes fixed on the back of the two adults' heads. 'Nothing, really.'

She raises one of her eyebrows as she has seen Mommy do, seeing right through his mock seriousness.

He giggles again, his face breaking into a grin. 'We blew a hole into the wall.', James admits. Rachel quickly has to cover her mouth to not laugh out loud.

'How big is it?', she asks in a low voice.

'Not too big, Mommy says. But big enough to get us ice cream.', he deduces.

'You never invite me for all the fun.', she complains without real malice. She likes the lab but not as much as James. She only joins him and Mommy when they experiment or do other more interesting things than just fixing or building Mommy's tech. Rachel prefers to spend her time with her dad and with books and drawings or playing with James.

James merely grins at her.

'What are you two conspiring back there, hmm?' Rachel catches her mother's eye in the rearview mirror.

'Nothing!' James and her say at the same time and jump apart, pretending to not have said anything.

'I'll show you later.', James quietly promises her. Rachel has to suppress an excited grin because Mommy is still watching her.

'Can we get a sundae?', Rachel asks to distract her.

The dark brown eyes look back on the street when their mother laughs and the traffic light turns green again.

'Can we go to the park later?', James gets her hint and chimes in when the car starts to move.

Their dad turns around. 'If you want, champ.', he agrees with a smile.

James punches the air in victory and Rachel grins happily. The park next to their favorite ice cream parlor is big and spacious and has a great playground. She wishes it would be a bit closer to home so they could walk there with their dad.

Mommy park the car and Dad helps her out of the booster seat. Rachel wiggles until she is put down but she keeps a firm hold of her father's hand so she wouldn't lose him. She would never admit it but crowds frighten her. James is never afraid, neither are their father or their mother, so she cannot let them and especially her brother know though Rachel suspects her dad understands. It's their little secret and he always holds her hand in public or carries her to keep her safe.

The wind is cold, making Rachel shiver despite the jacket.

Mommy groans when she sees that the shop is almost overrun. Her dad puts an arm around her shoulder as they look for a table and find one in the far end corner. Their mom still hadn't taken of her glasses and glances around the room. But James and Rachel are used to that. Though she refuses to explain it to her entire satisfaction, Rachel knows that she has a big company and that Mommy's last name is known everywhere they go. But what that has to do with the sunglasses, she doesn't understand.

They need to wait for a long time before they can finally place their order but James and Rachel use the time to argue what best to eat to make their stay worth it. Their father admonishes them, telling them that they shouldn't eat too much for then they would have nightmares tonight and not be hungry anymore for dinner. They agree on a small sundae for each.

'I want strawberries.', James proclaims as soon as he gets a hold of the menu card. Rachel struggles in her seat to reach for another until her mother reaches to the middle of the table to hand her one when it becomes apparent that Rachel can't reach the holder, and looks over her shoulder to study it as well.

'You always take the same!', Rachel complains, turning the pages and looking at the colorful big pictures of the delicious treats.

'I don't!', her brother huffs and pouts over his menu at her.

'Yes, you do!', she insists, knowing that she's right.

'Kids.', her father stops them with a smile.

'What will you take, Daddy?', Rachel asks with a smile, taking her eyes from the menu. He sees through her distraction, she fears he would deny them a visit to the park if they don't behave.

'I don't know. I guess I'll just take a scoop of vanilla ice cream. I'm not very hungry.'

'No, you can't. We're all taking a sundae.' The two kids start to argue and reason with their dad until he finally gives in laughing and promises to also take one.

'And you, Mommy?', James asks, still trying to find something though they all know he will take his usual.

'I wouldn't mind something with chocolate.' Rachel finds her a page with a nice ice cream with a lot of chocolate. She nods and agrees.

'Can I have the same?', she asks, not having been able to decide yet.

After their parents paid more than half an hour and four delicious icy treats later, they walk out of the shop. It had gotten a little colder but not enough as that the kids wouldn't still insist on the park visit. Some clouds had almost veiled the sun, they move fast with the wind. Rachel still tastes the chocolate in her mouth. James had taken a strawberry sundae with whipped cream as usual. Maybe she'd try that one the next time they will come here. It had looked almost as good as her chocolate chip coated ice cream.

The park is just around the corner and not many people are there despite the wonderful weather. The trees aren't green yet but at the tips of the branches some bright green leaves already shine, they are glowing in the afternoon sun and create a beautiful halo around the trees whenever the sun breaks through the clouds, though even in the shade they are perfect. The grass is already green and growing, light patches flitting over the green sea. The short few warm days had been enough to let the plants begin to blossom. A few yellow flowers show their little heads in infrequent intervals all over the lawn, trying to compete with the sun. They walk in the shadow of the trees which form a tunnel over the path and go to a part of the playground consisting of swings, slide and a climbing contraption.

'Can we go?' Rachel already tugs at her mother's hand still holding hers.

'Sure, sweetheart.' Mommy smiles and lets go. Rachel runs, closely followed by James, to the playground, heading for the swings.

The white plum blossoms glow in the sunlight and when the kids run past the tree, a gust of wind blows a few of the white petals off and they drift through the air, letting it look like snow. Giggling Rachel runs into the blossom rain, the little white petals sticking in her hair. James and her try to catch some of them. Summer may still need a little to take a hold of the nature but the small blonde had never seen something so beautiful.

'First!', the little girl proclaims when her hand touches the swing first after the blossoms had stopped falling and she had broken away from the spectacle.

'I let you win.', James says laughing, panting a little.

'Can you help me?', Rachel asks jumping onto the high seat so her feet don't even touch the ground. She rocks back and forth but the swing refuses to move.

James pushes her on the swing a few times before taking the seat next to her. She tries to keep it in motion and use the momentum but it starts to slow again. Frustrated Rachel kicks her legs.

Mommy and Daddy walk hand in hand over to them and watch them with a smile, they laugh when Rachel demands to be pushed again and James refuses.

'Daddy? Can you give me a push? Please?', she pleads, making big doe eyes in their direction. Laughing her father kisses Mommy's cheek and comes over, giving her a little push.

Mommy sits down on the third swing next to them and starts to swing as well. 'Higher, Daddy!', Rachel squeals when she sees how high James swings.

Later they talk their mother into a round of catch. She is a dedicated, resolute player when she runs after the children, tickling them mercilessly when she finally manages to grab a hold of one of them.

The sun begins to set when their dad tells them it's time to go home. The first rain drops begin to fall shortly before they reach the car. Mommy draws the hoodie over Rachel's head and they run back to the can before the rain gets worse. When the clouds had fully covered the sky Rachel can't remember but the sun peaks out on the horizon, creating a rainbow. The wind picks up and it makes the trees on the side stripe wave. When they are back at home the rain drums against the windows.

Mommy looks out of the garage windows, worry creasing her forehead. 'Looks pretty bad.'

While their parents prepare dinner, they sneak down to the workshop, begging Jarvis not to give them away. There is a big hole in the wall with black soot covering the rest of it. The black dust is on the floor and tables though Dum-E already has a broom and tries to sweep the room.

'You're really just doing the funny things when I am not around.', Rachel sulks.

'Mommy wants to cover it with a picture.', James informs her, not reacting to her pout. Rachel looks around to find a lot of Daddy's pictures hanging on the walls and wonders if they all hide the effects of some secret experiments. She just wants to push one of a little house in the mountains to the side when Jarvis informs them that dinner is ready.

'Next time I'll call you.', James promises solemnly when they ride up with the elevator.


	3. Sleepless Nights

Sleepless nights

There are monsters, they're lurking in the dark forest where she can't see them but she knows they are there, waiting for her. Their looming presence doesn't stop her feet from going into their direction though. She wants to stop, to run away but her feet refuse to cooperate and carry her closer to the razor sharp teeth and claws.

When the first thunder booms, Rachel awakes with a small yelp. The darkness is impenetrable where the small nightlight loses the battle against it. She trembles, the nightmare hasn't fully left her mind. The wind presses the rain against the window. The sounds frighten her and she pulls her blanket over her head to hide from the monsters still lurking in the shadows.

A loud crack in the wall makes her cry out in fright. Panicking Rachel feels for Emma, her bunny, pressing her to her chest when her hand finally makes contact with one of the long fluffy ears. Emma will protect her against the monsters, Daddy promised that. Despite the security the bunny radiates, hot tears travel down Rachel's face when the storm gets more vicious with every minute, threatening to break the window. The thunder booms louder and the lightening blinds her every few seconds, dipping the room in cold light which is being dimmed because of the blinds but not being kept out completely. The familiar surrounding is strange and frightening, evil faces lurk in every corner when Rachel finally dares to look out from her hiding place.

A whimper leaves her. 'Mommy.' But of course there is no answer in the darkness. Rachel hides behind the blanket again. She tries to find a solution and staying here for another minute seems unbearable. 'We need to be brave, Emma.', she whispers to the bunny when Rachel made her decision. 'You come with me, right?' Hugging her stuffed toy even closer Rachel carefully leaves the security of her bed, holding Emma in front of her to protect her. One foot after the other touches the cold floor. Pictures of her dream come to her mind again, she tries to shove them aside and to not think of the evil creatures who just wait for her guard to slip so they can hurt her. Sobs shake her on the way to the door. Nothing can come out of the floor and bite her. Nothing crawls underneath her bed and comes out now that she isn't looking. The creak she's hearing is not that of her wardrobe opening, letting out whatever it had been hiding. But despite what she tells herself, Rachel can hear them coming after her, trying to stop her from leaving.

Desperately Rachel tries to find the handle as her nightlight doesn't illuminate this part of the room and she looks back into the room to make sure nothing is coming after her. More and more panic seeps through her but finally the cold metal is touching her skin and she quickly stumbles out of the monster haunted room. The hallway isn't brighter but at least the rain isn't drumming against the windows anymore and the thunder isn't pressing down on her ear drums. She forces herself to go on walking towards her parents' bedroom. Rachel's still crying when she opens the door and walks towards her mother's side of the bed. The monsters are still out there and hunting her, she can feel that, and here she isn't safe. Not yet.

'Mommy.', she whispers, her little voice breaking.

When her mother doesn't react, Rachel reaches out, sniffing and saying 'Mommy' more loudly this time. She's still shaking. Despair makes her bolder, she needs her mom now. Finally her mother stirs.

'Rachel?' She rubs her eyes, sounding sleepy.

'Mommy.', Rachel whines, edging closer towards the bed. She can feel the darkness closing in again and her parents don't have a nightlight.

'Sweetie, what is it?' She sits up in bed to reach out for her daughter.

'Can I sleep here?' A hand brushes over her wet face.

'Shush, sweetheart. Of course, come here.' Rachel climbs into the bed immediately, pressing Emma to her chest and cuddling into Mommy's side. The woman encircles her in her arms, lying back down again as well. 'Shush. No one can hurt you.'

Rachel's crying subsides a little. Her mother rubs calming circles on her back, drawing her closer. With her next to Rachel, no monster would ever dare touch her. Slowly the girl calms.

'Did you have a bad dream?', her mother asks, stroking her hair now. Rachel nods against her chest. Lightening illuminates the contours of the room. Mommy hugs her closer when the thunder shakes the building. 'The storm can't hurt you, baby. Mommy and Daddy protect you. Nothing will hurt you.'

Gradually Rachel calms down the the soothing voice of her mother lulls her back to sleep. She's almost asleep when her Daddy's voice reaches her ears but his words are already lost.

xXx

When Natasha is sure Rachel is asleep again, Steve finally wakes up and asks sleepily what happened. He apparently still doesn't notice the storm raging outside.

'Nat? What's up?', Steve asks, his voice gravelly from sleep. His arm encircles her, stopping when he notices the extra person.

'Rachel's had a bad dream.', she whispers back, caressing his arm. 'Sh. She's asleep, darling.'

'Okay.' Steve is too tired to register a lot. He shuffles back to his side to make space for their daughter. Natasha carefully moves Rachel to the middle of the bed so that Steve could comfort her should she awake again.

Rachel often suffers from nightmares and the storm must have additionally frightened her. Their daughter seeks comfort, either in her parents' or her brother's presence. Steve doesn't always really wake so Rachel first comes to her mother. Sometimes Natasha envies him for his ability to sleep through the loudest noises, an ability probably born from fighting in the war, but when their daughter toddles next to their bed in such a state, she is glad at least she has a light sleep and wakes up to comfort the frightened girl. The sight is each time heartbreaking, seeing her little girl with tears in her eyes and cuddling that bunny to her chest.

Natasha reaches over to the nightstand, then taps some buttons on her phone. 'Jay, how's James?', she asks quietly to not wake her sleeping family again. Steve cuddles Rachel, already asleep again as if nothing happened. He has an impressive intuition for danger when it's nearing, he even wakes up when one of their friends walks past their room if he doesn't recognize the steps, and their daughter doesn't qualify as dangerous enough to wake up for. He knows it's her, so he doesn't wake up completely. In the morning Steve will probably wonder why Rachel is here, having forgotten about his night time disruption.

'He appears to be asleep, Mrs. Stark.'

Appears. She knows her son's sensitive ears well enough to know that he is most certainly not asleep. Natasha stands up and leaves the bedroom, heading for James' bedroom.

She knocks on the door as quiet as she can to not scare her son further but isn't sure if he can hear it over the pouring rain. The thunder still roars outside. The lightening makes the blinds the only visible thing for a few seconds.

'James?', Natasha asks softly into the semi-darkness. For a moment she sees nothing in the blue light of James' nightlight but then there is a slight movement under the blankets. Brown tousled hair leaves the safety of the self-build cave, then the face of her son follows.

'Mom?' He rubs his eyes with the back of his hand.

'You can't sleep because of the storm either, huh?' She steps closer to the bed.

He nods. 'Just because it's so loud.', James defends himself.

Nat sits down on the bed and caresses his cheek. 'I know, sweetie.' The boy wants to be just as brave as his father so she knows better than to point out the wetness of his cheek. 'You're my brave boy.' She weighs her next words carefully. 'But Rachel is afraid and she needs her big brother to comfort her.', she says. It isn't even a real lie.

James listens with rapt attention. 'Where is she?'

'In our bed. Can you be brave for her as well?' He nods and lets himself be guided out of the room towards his parents' bedroom, his teddy bear astronaut help firmly in his hand. Natasha can feel the relief in him, unfortunately he had talked himself into the 'brave and fearless' big brother role despite hating storms just as much as any frightened six-year-old kid.

James visibly deflates when he sees that Rachel had already gone back to sleep without him. He presses closer to his mother. 'Can I stay?' Nat caresses his hair. The fear of being brought back into his dark room alone is palpable. He is clever enough to have understood that his mother just wanted him to feel safe and come into his parents' bed with a good excuse but now that that excuse just vanished, he's afraid of the consequences.

'Of course, sweetheart. She might wake up and be in need of her big brother.' She pulls him into a hug before hoisting him up onto the bed.

James slips under the covers and waits for his mother to follow. The big window facade the bed is facing shows a city drowning in rain. The lightening forks the sky every few seconds. Nat presses some of the buttons next to it and the windows darken, leaving them in darkness and silence. The only light comes from her arc reactor whch is dimmed by her clothes, being almost invisible. She slips in and caresses her son's hair when he cuddles into her embrace to find comfort.

'Thank you, Mommy.', James whispers softly into the dark.

She presses a kiss on his forehead. 'There is nothing to thank for. You can always sleep here, you know that, right?'

'But I am already a big boy.', he says with a pout Natasha can't see but hear.

'Even big boys can be afraid sometimes.'

'Really?' James sounds hopeful.

She chuckles. 'On occasion I'll show you how your father reacts to mice.' James relaxes a little more. 'And even he doesn't like to sleep alone.' He nods because that information seems to be correct.

'I love you.'

'I love you too, sweetheart.'

xXx

Yawning Steve wakes up and stretches before noticing the small body curled on his side. He opens his eyes to find a shock of blonde hair spread over the pillow. When or how his daughter had found her way into their bed, Steve can't tell. The windows are dimmed but still enough light falls in to illuminate the room. The sun must shine now, Steve thinks, remembering the beginning of a rather vicious storm last night.

He looks over to his wife to find another one in their bed. James is cuddled in between Natasha and Rachel. Must have been a busy night for Nat again, he deduces. His gaze wanders to the clock next to his head and he deactivates the alarm before it can go off and wake his family.

Several information flash over the screen, informing him of a SHIELD meeting in the morning and several duties he'd have to fulfill during the day.

Steve decides to let the three sleep for another half hour while making them breakfast, so he stands up, walking up the three steps in semidarkness to the main part of the room, and gets ready for the day.

Shortly after breakfast Steve smiling watches the kids play outside on the terrace, jumping from puddle to puddle, having long forgotten all about the terrors of last night.


	4. Distraction

Thank you for all the favorites and follows, I am really overwhelmed by this :'3 Just so you know, this will be more like drabbling and won't have a real over-all plot despite the previous chapters (Yes, I skipped a whole day :O). I'll try to make sure though that everything is consensual and will fit in the greater context and will follow a time line. I again want to remind you that you can always send me requests or the like.

In case it's unclear while reading this chapter, CA:TWS didn't happen and (as you might have guessed from the precious chapter) neither did (the end of) IM3. Well, not so many kids in this part, but I introduce a few major plot lines, so.. bear with me. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Distraction

The pencil glides over the paper, the fine lines it leaves on the white thick page unify to form shapes, slowly starting to create features the artist hadn't seen in a long time. It's been twelve years for him, more than seventy years for the rest of the world.

Steve looks up from the sketch and lets his gaze wander over the skyscrapers of New York which look small from his vantage point. The men and women on the sidewalks and streets are barely visible as Steve looks out of the high windows of the top floor. Often enough he had brought the scene in front of him on paper but he never grows bored of the sight. From up here he watches the change of the seasons, can make out the bright green spots all over the city that hadn't been there a few weeks ago. After some moments he turns back to the face of the past, smirking at him, long lost but never forgotten.

There is a timid knock in the door, tearing Steve out of his thoughts. He turns around in his chair when the door opens and a shock of blond hair peeks in.

'Can we come in?', Rachel asks, glancing at the table Steve had been working on.

'Of course, Rachel.' The door opens wide to reveal his daughter and son. They come in and quickly look around the room to see if there is anything new to see. There is still a rather large painting standing in the corner, showing the street corner in Brooklyn he grew up in. The dark blue sofa Steve had added a long time ago is directly on the wall facing his desk so that the occupants can still look out on the beautiful city beneath them. Steve had added a few more books to the shelves next to it and is sure that his children will spot them in no time.

'Didn't you want to stay with your Mom?', Steve asks with a smile, watching them explore. He is happy to have his children around him but after yesterday's meeting Natasha had offered to watch them so Steve would be able to work. Last time the blond had seen them before going to his home office to work through the data they had been playing in the living room. About an hour ago Steve had withdrawn to his drawing room to clear his mind for the evening. He hadn't expected to see either of them this afternoon.

'She is.. thinking.', James says carefully. 'There was a call from Aunt Pepper.' Steve nods. So there had been a new problem within the companies laboratories and Natasha is trying to find a solution right now, freaking out about it. He smiles, knowing it's best to leave his wife alone in that state.

Currently Rachel is more entranced by her father's latest work and James seems to get curious as well. Steve pulls her on his lap when she tries to take a proper look at the sketch. She purses her lips when she can finally see it. James comes closer and stands on tiptoes to see what Rachel is looking at. All three look at the handsome face with the smirk Steve had known so well, the dark hair is windswept.

'Who is that, Dad?', he asks, not recognizing the face. Steve ruffles his hair with a fond smile, both of his kids' faces turned to him, waiting for an answer.

'That's..' Actually that is a really good question. Steve ponders over the question. He's my best friend, seems too little, and calling the man his brother would lead to more questions. How does he want to explain his children the fact that they never met him and what happened to him? Finally Steve settles for: 'That's your Uncle Bucky.' It's always best to go with the truth.

They frown both, trying to remember if they had ever heard about such an Uncle.

'We never visit him.', Rachel notes, glancing at her brother for confirmation.

'No, we don't.' He runs his hand through her blonde hair. 'You never met him.', he explains before they can ask.

'Why not? Are you not friends anymore?', James asks, tilting his head to the side. He looks a lot like his mother when she does that.

'We lost contact a long time ago. We grew up together in Brooklyn and lived together until he joined the army. The two boys from Brooklyn never met again.', Steve says with sadness lacing through his voice. Bucky has died long ago on a train somewhere in the wild, but he doesn't tell them.

Rachel slides to the floor and the children sit down on the couch, waiting with big eyes for him to continue his story about their uncle. Steve sighs, actually not wanting to talk about his former best friend, but begins to tell them innocent stories about his childhood and how he met the dark haired boy named James Buchanan Barnes.

'James?', his son peaks up at the name.

'Yes. You were named after him.', Steve admits. At the time of their son's birth he had asked Natasha for this in remembrance to his friend.

'Can we meet him?', the boy asks. Steve regrets ever starting with Bucky.

'Unfortunately not. But your Uncle was a hero.', he reassures James. The brunet boy nods, having probably noticed the past tense.

'Can you show us?', Rachel asks, looking at the big picture which Steve had tried to describe how their street had looked like. The sun is already setting, casting the room in bright orange light.

'It's almost time for bed.', Steve admonishes. Why he had thought about his old friend today, he can't tell. He tries to push away his past and concentrate on the presence but sometimes the melancholy just catches up with him. Bucky hadn't entered his mind for some time since he had accepted his life in the future. Steve hadn't even consciously started drawing Bucky, his face had just leaped up from the dark.

'Tomorrow then?', Rachel sits now on the edge of the sofa, leaning forward.

'Tomorrow I have to visit Aunt Natasha and discuss work with her. Next week we can go.', he promises. A trip to the past will be hard but it's necessary. They have a right to know, he will just have to think how to make the story more believable. His kids know nothing of his icy prison yet and he doesn't want to change that just yet. He stands up to signal them it's time for dinner. James and Rachel stand up with a slight pout about the delay and that they missed the chance of more stories about their mysterious new uncle.

Steve takes their hands and they head towards the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Natasha already scurries through the room when they reach the foot of the stair. She's again in the tank top and sweatpants, her hair is done in a loose ponytail. When she notices Steve's surprised stare, she says: 'Had to distract myself. I called Bruce, he promised to come over tomorrow and help me.'

Steve frowns, noticing the dinner she prepared. 'You worked all day, thought you could need a break. Don't worry, Jarvis supervised everything.', Natasha rushes to say, if he wouldn't know her as well as he does, he wouldn't notice the pressure in her voice. She's wearing her glasses, a testament to just how desperate she is to find a solution. Natasha needs them, not everyday but she certainly can see a lot more street signs while wearing them, but she usually refuses, claiming she'd look old with them. Just her sunglasses, without them she usually doesn't go anywhere.

'I won't be here tomorrow.', Steve reminds her when she starts to scurry through the kitchen again.

'We won't be in the lab, it's more of a theoretical concept. And Bruce is going to bring Danielle.', Natasha tells him without turning. Steve has the feeling she isn't really concentrating on their conversation.

'Danielle is coming?' James smiles widely. He and Banner's daughter are almost of the same age and will in September go to the same elementary school. Steve is glad the children get along well and are friends, at least they will have each other to protect themselves and it makes meetings with the Avengers a lot easier knowing that the kids just play upstairs.

Rachel isn't overly happy about this news though. 'When you are playing you never let me join in.', she complains, then looks up to her father. 'Can I come with you visiting Aunt Tasha?'

Natasha Romanov lives for the time she spends near New York at Barton's place. Lila is a year older than Rachel but they often visit and play with each other when the adults meet to discuss Avengers business.

'I'll call them and ask.' He ruffles her hair and leaves the kitchen to call his friend after making sure his wife wouldn't burn down the Tower in the time Steve would need. Clint agrees immediately, he wanted to take his kids out tomorrow to give Steve and Tasha time to talk and doesn't mind taking his daughter's best friend with him. Since they had moved closer a few months ago because of Barton's work, his kids leaving all their friends behind, Lila had been happy to find Rachel there to play with her and be her friend.

Nat in the meantime seems to have calmed after being stuck in her work. Steve knows this is just a phase, a break from thinking until the next idea hits her and she'd rush off to check that or grab a piece of paper and scribble down some equations to figure out a way to include them.

'Go and set the table.', Steve suggests smiling and James and Rachel run off, both being excited about their plans for the next day. James gets some plates and Rachel the cutlery and they hurry to the dining room. The sun sets and slowly the lights come on, dipping the room in artificial light as the natural one fades.

Steve goes to the stove to peer into the pots. 'Smells good, what are you cooking?', he asks with interest.

'Huh?', Natasha turns around with a frown, trying to remember his question. She isn't really here with her thoughts and seems distracted. She glaces at the pots. 'No idea. Jay?'

Steve can almost hear his wife's invention sigh. 'This is couscous with chicken and vegetables, Mrs. Stark.'

'See, Steve? There you go.' Her face breaks into a grin before she hurries off again.

'Take a break.', he tells her, taking the knife out of her hands to continue where she left off, so she wouldn't hurt herself.

'I am. What do you think I am doing here?', she asks, glaring at him.

Steve smiles, letting her ramble about him not realizing a thing. Eventually she stops though and tries to take the knife back. 'Nat. You'll find a solution. Just.. don't hurt yourself.' He hands her the cutlery, knowing he'd sleep alone in their bed as she'd spend 'the short few hours' until Bruce would arrive, trying to find a solution on her own.

'Of course I will. I'm a genius.' Natasha tuts and turns back to her dinner, continuing to follow Jarvis' instructions. She shoos him out of the kitchen and tells her family to sit down and wait just a minute longer before returning to the kitchen.

Half an hour later which the children spend with questioning Steve about Bucky because despite all the excitement they haven't forgotten about that, Natasha carries in a delicious and not even burned meal.

In the middle of dinner she pulls out a pad, taps it a few times with her pencil but shoves it away again impatiently, then participates the conversation with a lot more enthusiasm, suggesting to watch a movie before bed.

Rachel falls asleep halfway through Snow White and Steve carries James to bed as well, not trusting his son quite to walk up the stairs by himself, being sleep-drugged as he is. Natasha still ponders over her notes.


	5. Air Ducts

Air Ducts

The kids are early up and about in the morning. When Steve returns from a quick jog around a few blocks, they already sit in the living room, watching cartoons. The high voices echo through the room. They are still in their pyjamas, giggling about some joke Steve missed. As every Sunday they wait for their father or mother to stand up and make them breakfast. Nat may sleep in on the weekends, the children seldom care about the weekday.

'When will we do, Daddy?', Rachel asks, leaning over the back of the sofa when she notices him. James turns around as well, smiling. They are already completely awake and excited for the day to start.

'Good morning to you, too, princess.', Steve says with emphasis. She tilts her head down and glances up at him, looking guilty. Steve knows a show when he sees one.

'Sorry.', Rachel mutters. 'Good morning.'

'Good morning, Dad.', James says dutifully.

Steve smiles to show he isn't angry. 'Before lunch.', he answers Rachel's question. Romanov returned late last night but he doesn't want to spend the whole evening and night discussing their mission, especially when his daughter is on the same house and quite possible wreaking havoc.

He can't see Natasha anywhere but she certainly was already awake when he stood up, typing away on her tablet, though he doubts she slept anyway. She had come to bed somewhen in the night when Steve had insisted on it after finding her half asleep in her lab though she insisted on her part on her tablet. He hates it when she's on a working binge again and the children aren't too fond of it either because she doesn't have that much time for them then or is distracted when she finally finds the time to play with them.

'Did you have breakfast already?', he asks. They both shake their heads in unison. 'Cereal?' A grin spreads on his face. He just knows what his kids prefer on a Sunday morning.

They jump up to hurry to get breakfast and not miss their shows. Steve fixes a bowl for all of them, honey puffs for James, chocolate chips for Rachel and some cereal with fruits for himself. They sit down on the sofa again to eat and continue their weekend routine.

Steve cleans their bowls and gets some of the papers Tasha had sent him yesterday evening, Jarvis had already printed them out for him, knowing Steve prefers to read on paper and not with the tablet. It's some more information about the mission they want to discuss today. Steve rejoins his kids, dividing his attention between watching them laughing about the cartoons and his work.

During a commercial break he sends the children upstairs to get dressed and ready because Bruce surely wouldn't need much longer to arrive. As always he had set out their clothes for the day last evening.

Nat stumbles into the room towards the kitchen, before stopping, apparently noticing her husband on the sofa.

'Why are you still awake?', she asks with a frown.

'It's half past nine in the morning.', Steve informs her, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Natasha looks around as if to seek proof he is wrong. 'Right.', she drawls, continuing her way to the coffee machine. With a full cup the brunette returns and sits down next to Steve.

'What are you doing?', she asks, glancing over his arm to see the documents. Real interest lights up in her eyes when she sees the SHIELD logo on the paper on top. Natasha hates that he still works for the organization occasionally.

He tells her about his latest mission. 'Nothing fancy though.', he shrugs it off.

Natasha isn't fooled though. 'How long will you be gone? And when?', she demands to know.

'Maybe a few days, but it'll be soon. This is the latest information and will be outdated soon if we don't hurry.', he says with a shrug, trying to downplay the situation.

James jumps down the last steps, dressed in a plain shirt and comfortable trousers. Steve breathes a sigh of relief because of the interruption. 'Mom!' The boy jumps on the sofa to hug her, almost spilling her hot coffee. Laughing Nat places the mug on the table before anything can happen.

'Morning, sweetheart.' The coffee seems to have woken Natasha a little more and she brightens up, remembering the time of the day and her responsibilities. 'Slept well?' She scoops him up into her arms.

'Yes, Mom. Have you found a solution?', he asks.

'Soon, sweetie. That's why Uncle Bruce comes over. He'll be here soon.'

'I know. Can I wait in my room?' Steve had seen that he had started to sort through his toys, deciding what James wants to play later today with Danielle.

'Sure, Jay will call you. And we'll talk about the other thing later.', she threatens Steve after James had run off. Nat takes her breakfast things and vanishes into the kitchen.

Jarvis announces the arrival of Dr. and Miss Banner before Steve had even finished the next page. Steve stands up and packs his documents into a bag which he intents to take with him.

'Time to go, princess!', Steve calls upstairs while turning off their TV and waiting for the elevator to arrive. He checks the clock. Perfectly on time as always. Considering the traffic and the distance to Clint's home, they'd need one and a half hour approximately and wouldn't be late either. Rachel comes down with a backpack, taking his hand and expects to go immediately.

Dr. Banner and the small Danielle come into the living room.

'Bruce.', Steve greets him.

'Steve' They shake hands. Nat rushes into the room before anyone can utter another word.

'Thank god, you're here, Bruce.' She flings her arms around the scientist and shoves a tablet into his hands. 'Hey, Danny.' She crouches down in front of the girl.

'Hello, Aunt Natasha.', she visibly draws back from Nat's demanding behavior.

'Are you hungry or thirsty?' Danielle shakes her head. 'Okay. James is in his room.' She turns to her father and rushes off with a smile when Bruce gives her a nod. Before she reaches the stairs though, James comes rushing downstairs with a smile. They go over to the side, starting to talk without being interrupted after James had greeted Bruce. 'So, what do you think?', Natasha turns to Bruce. He looks at the tablet again, pondering over something displayed on the screen.

Rachel pulls on Steve's hand. 'Can we go too, Daddy?', she asks.

'Right. We better be off.', Steve says. Nat and Bruce turn around, already engrossed in their work. The two kids sit on the ground by the windows and talk quietly.

'Have fun, sweetie.' Nat presses a kiss on Rachel's forehead and pecks Steve's lips. 'Be careful. And don't let Romanov trick you.'

'Pay attention to the kids.', he reminds her, knowing how caught up she and Bruce can get in this science stuff.

'Why do you think Bruce is there?', she jokes. 'Now go, you'll be late.' Natasha practically shoves him towards the elevator.

xXx

'I got to show you something I found.', James whispers conspiratorially after greeting Danielle. He looks over to where their parents stand to make sure no one is listening in.

'What is it?', the brunette girl whispers as well, picking up on his behavior.

'It's a secret. No one can know about this, not even Mom I think.', he tells her. 'You have to promise not to tell.'

'I promise. How did you find it?', Danielle asks intrigued.

He chews on his lip. The girl is his best friend apart from Rachel maybe. 'My sister and I found it by accident.', he admits.

'So what is it?' Her eyes already gleam with excitement.

'I can't tell you.', James casts a glance towards the adults. 'Not here.' Danielle nods, understanding the necessity. 'But it's a really nice place.', he whispers. 'We need to wait till they're distracted.' He had planned out this whole thing ever since he heard that Danielle would come over to play. James had wanted to show her his secret place for the past weeks but there never had been any opportunity for them to sneak away and go there because his father likes to keep an eye on them or lets Jarvis watch them. With any luck, his mother would forget to tell the AI to inform her where they go.

His father and sister leave soon as they sit on the ground and pretend to play something with the cards he had brought down with him. The conversation between Uncle Bruce and his mother is impossible to understand, full of terms James had never heard and can't even remember a second after they have been uttered. They are typing away on the tablet or have Jarvis run simulations and draw up more figures.

After a little while he gives Danielle a tiny nod. Quickly they try to school their features again and suppress their conspicuous grins. James can still make out the excited glint in Danielle's eyes. 'Mom, can we go to my room?', he asks when she looks up. He tries to sound as usual.

'Sure, sweetheart. But be careful, okay?'

James grins. 'Okay.' He and Danny jump up, cards lying forgotten on the floor, and run upstairs.

'Where to now?', his friend asks when they get to the upstairs hallway.

'This way.' James leads her around the stairwell to the back stairs so they can sneak downstairs again without being seen by his mom and her dad. The upper three floors are the private apartment of the Stark-Rogers household but the seven floors beneath are also used by them and occasionally by his parents' friends like Aunt Tasha and Uncle Thor. Dad had allowed Rachel and him to go there if they'd want, they don't even have to inform their parents since it's technically part of the flat.

Still, James prefers secrecy now because he is sure that the allowance to be here did not extent to what he is about to show Danielle.

They walk down a white corridor, past empty apartments, a gym and a room with a glass door. Behind it are pool table and a counter with a lot of colorful bottles on it and behind in the shelves. The last door is always locked, not that James would be interested in playing pool. The table is too high anyway.

The empty corridor continues its round around the Tower though nothing seems to follow the pool room anymore. This part of the Tower seems forgotten as if no one ever cared to do anything here. Finally a door appears at the end of the hallway. James puts a finger on his lips, signaling Danielle to keep quiet before opening the door and quickly slipping inside.

Darkness engulfs them for a moment as he closes the door behind the girl. Then the light comes on.

'What is this?' Excited Danielle takes a look around. The room has white walls and a dark wooden floor. No windows let in any light or maybe they are covered. Boxes pile up to the ceiling, some are opened, others taped shut. Bits and pieces of technology are spread throughout the room.

'This is everything that's stored away. It's all cool stuff. But that isn't the best thing about this place.' She looks questioningly up at him when James pauses to emphasis his next words. 'Jarvis doesn't supervise this area.' He grins.

Danielle grins back.

'What do you want to do?', James asks her, motioning to all the fun stuff packed away in boxes. 'Rachel and I sneak down here regularly. It's a fun place to hide, here no one can cheat on hide and seek and ask Jarvis to locate the other.'

'How did you find it?', Danielle asks again, awe in her voice.

'Actually we followed Aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint.', he admits. 'They are using this place to get into the air ducts to prank Mom.'

Her eyes start to gleam. 'Did you say air ducts?' James giggles excitedly when he realizes what he just said.

* * *

Did I say air ducts? :)

I have the feeling I should say something about Danielle. She's Bruce's 'real' daughter because, yeah, the explanation in Age Of Ultron was a little.. unreasonable. Because technically yes, he shouldn't be able to have kids BUT technically he also should be dead. Soo, that's that then. Plus this is an alternate universe :)

Right, and, just because I can, Natasha Stark is younger than Tony Stark in the movies, because.. yeah, I think she wasn't 42 when she met Steve, she'll be at least 10 years younger than she'd be in the MCU. I mean, Steve is still younger than her and.. I stop babbling now.

But if you have questions about the timeline (I'll write a little bit about their past in the future), feel free to ask me. I can be confusing at times because I tend to forget that you don't all can read my thoughts. Also, thanks for pointing out some spelling mistakes in the last chapter, always feel free to do that as well. I read over it but still, somethings just hide in plain sight. Thank you for the amazing feedback you have given me so far. I appreciate it. :3

PS I am truly sorry if for this chapter it again shouldn't generate an email or something like last week. Apparently I wasn't the only one though that had problems with uploading.


	6. Bad Things Tend To Happen

So yeah. First of all, thanks for the wonderful feedback. It's good to know I am not alone with my love for this family. Second of all, sorry, this chapter isn't really fluffy but more like a little bit too serious. In my defense, there is no place for this for the next, like, ten chapters and I wanted to write it somewhen soon. And third of all, the lyric line isn't from me. Credits go to JRR Tolkien. It's called The Lay of Nimrodel (there is a version on YouTube). So, with that said, enjoy!

* * *

Bad Things Tend To Happen

Natasha sips on her tea, zapping through the channels. Usually she doesn't drink tea but after being up and about for more than forty hours, solely surviving on coffee, she thinks she's ready to fall asleep. Briefly she wonders if she gets old because Nat remembers times when she would stay awake for more than seventy hours and be okay with that. Some of her most brilliant inventions came into being during her all-nighters, now forty hours seem like an eternity.

The city is shining outside, illuminating the clouds in a soft orange light, making the night look like an endless twilight. It's late and Natasha just waits for her husband and her daughter to return. Clint lives a little outside the city and as she knows Rachel they'd need a little while longer to return.

'Mrs. Stark, Master James has another attack of asthma.', Jarvis' calm voice says. The mug shatters on the floor and Natasha is rushing up the stairs in a hurry. Her heart is pounding, threatening to choke her. Standing in front of the door she stops for a second to take a deep breath to remain calm. The first time Natasha had just stormed in and panicked which is apparently the wrong thing to do when your child is suffocating.

The door opens and she enters the room with moderate steps, heading straight for the bed in the left corner. Her heart clenches painfully in her chest seeing her baby struggling to breathe, the wheezing of his small lungs unnaturally loud in her ears.

'Shush, sweetie.' She sits down on the bed, keeping her eyes on her son while simultaneously fishing with one hand in the drawer for the inhalator. James' brown eyes are widened in fear but Nat smiles at him despite her panic trying to overtake her as to not worry him further, to show him that there is no reason to be afraid and to calm down a little more. Be the quiet in the storm for him, that is her task. When she finally grabs the inhalator, she helps him sit up properly, scooping James into her arms and brings the devise to his mouth.

'Shush, everything is alright. Just breathe, I am here.', Natasha mumbles in what she hopes to be a soothing, reassuring voice. Each time James breathes in, she uses the inhalator, paying attention that he holds his breath for a few seconds, listening to his deepening breaths. The wheezing grows fainter.

Some minutes pass like this, Natasha stroking her son's sweaty hair, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear and helping him breathe. Jarvis quietly announces the arrival of their doctor, a single man working for Stark Industries in the laboratories whom Natasha had asked to move into one of the small apartments in one of the lower levels so a doctor would always be at hand. Steve doesn't know about the fact, but Natasha feels better with someone around who knows what he's doing.

He quickly looks James over but decides eventually that a stay in the hospital won't be necessary this time after looking over Jarvis' scans and says that he would come back in the morning again to check on his patient.

'Can you stay, Mom?', James asks when Jarvis guided the man outside again. His voice is still weak and feeble.

'Of course.', Natasha answers immediately. She realizes she still clings to the inhalator like a life line and puts it down on the bedside table. James shuffles to the side to make space for his mother, extracting himself from her embrace, and lies down his head on the pillow again. Nat slips out of her jacket and lies down, hugging her son to her chest to keep him safe.

His asthma had started a year and a half ago and hadn't gotten any better. Though James has to take medication he usually doesn't feel any different and can play like the other kids. Steve's and Nat's biggest fear is that Rachel has inherited that particular aspect of Steve's younger life as well. Her husband is far more relaxed with James' state, probably because he can relate to him and knows what to expect. Natasha can't help but panic every time, thinking that this time she might be too late or that the medicament wouldn't work or she somehow wouldn't be able to help her son.

'Can you sing something for me?', he whispers softly into the dimmed light.

'Anything you want.' To get James back to sleep usually he would ask for a story to be read but she had read a few pages for him when Natasha had brought him to bed. Keeping her right arm around her son, Natasha sits up a little and thinks for a moment about a song, finally settling for something that always worked when he was small. It's not exactly appropriate for a six-year-old but it never failed to get the infant James to sleep. It had been one of the only not rock songs Nat had known for a long time.

' _An elven maid there was of old..._ ', she sings quietly.

Just when Natasha is sure that the boy is asleep, she stops singing more romanticized lays and gets into a better position with one hand on his rib cage to feel his untroubled breaths. Jarvis dims the lights further, only leaving the nightlight sending out blue light through the room, casting small fishes onto the walls.

Somewhen in the night the door opens but Natasha falls asleep again before she has time to wonder why.

xXx

The dark road is fenced in by rows of firs, leaving none of the moonlight to the ground. The street is just illuminated by the headlights of the car.

It is late, almost too late to drive home, and Rachel had already fallen asleep long before they left Clint's house. Steve had to carry his daughter to the car and strap her up into the booster seat. Now he heads back to New York City. The meeting with Romanov had taken far longer than anticipated, Fury had interrupted them and debriefed them himself again. Before all the details were discussed the sun had set and Rachel had fallen asleep on the sofa.

Steve is sure that Natasha awaits them at home and will definitely give him the evil eye for returning so late with their young daughter because he usually insists on strict bedtimes.

The sky turns bright in the distance when the trees clear, showing him where the city lies. The night is orange and the stars fade in the light the city is emitting. Steve looks every few moments in the rear mirror to check if Rachel is still comfortably sleeping. But she doesn't really move the whole way home. They are alone on the streets but when they come closer to the city, every now and then the lights of other cars blind Steve for a short moment.

Despite the time a lot of cars are still out on the streets of the big city but Steve reaches the Tower in record time. Carefully he takes Rachel out of her seat and carries her upstairs. Jarvis greets him quietly, also attempting not to wake the sleeping girl, and asks him if he wants something before shutting down for the night.

Dum-E stands in the corner of the living room when Steve peeks in to check on Nat only to find it vacated. Briefly he wonders what his wife wanted with the robot but decides he can always find out tomorrow. She probably already went to bed given how late it is and that she had barely slept last night. It is still uncharacteristic of her. Another thing he would have to investigate in the morning. Steve carries Rachel to her room and puts her into the bed. He kisses her forehead and turns off the light, paying attention to not put out her nightlight as well.

The door to James' bedroom is slightly ajar and Steve walks into his room to check on him before heading to bed himself. The soft blue light of the nightlight engulfs the room. The second he spots Natasha curled up with their son, reality comes crashing down on him. He must have suffered another asthma attack.

All tiredness is gone and all thoughts of sleep leave Steve's mind. Nat stirs in her sleep or maybe she awoke. Steve backs out of the room to not disturb their sleep further and closes the door behind him.

He sighs deeply. This is all his fault, Steve can't help but feel that way. There had been hope in his heart that the serum would have effected not only his body but somehow his genes as well but he doesn't seem to have such luck. But why of all things did his son need to inherit his medical record? He didn't mean to cause James or Natasha such pain. James comes after his old self in too many things. The brown haired boy is small for his age, sickly, with a body not matching his heart. Steve usually is good at downplaying the situation, knowing how bad it can feel to be fuzzed over when it isn't wanted, but his heart breaks when he sees his own flesh and blood like this. Steve knows what to expect, having to deal with that stuff for the best part of his life, and fighting in a war, occasionally having to help injured soldiers, had let him do what is necessary without thinking too much about it, though that doesn't mean it isn't touching him when James is again assessed by doctors and new treatments are discussed with them.

He walks back downstairs to the living room. The puzzle begins to make sense when he spots the broken mug n the trash.

He sinks into an armchair, staring out into the night which suddenly seems much darker.

xXx

Natasha wakes from James moving in her arms. She yawns and turns a little to glance at the clock. The sun can't have been up for long yet.

'Mommy?', James murmurs sleepily.

'Shush, sweetheart. I'll make us breakfast. Stay in bed and sleep a little longer.'

As she walks downstairs she quickly glances into Rachel's room but the blonde girl is still out cold. Natasha sneaks further in to shut the blinds so she wouldn't be bothered by the bright light. Steve must have forgotten last night. It's very uncharacteristic but she lets it pass. She would check on him later. Then Natasha remembers that the door to James' room stood open in the evening and was closed when she passed it a few moments ago. Realization overcomes the brunette.

In the living room she finds her husband staring out of the window in the clothes from yesterday.

'It's getting worse, right?', Steve asks without turning. His voice is hoarse and quiet.

Natasha wets her lips. 'Maybe.', she admits. 'James will get new medication first thing on Monday.', she tells him. 'It can sometimes take some trying to find the right thing. This time it will work.' She smiles despite herself though Steve can't see it because he still refuses to face her.

'I am sorry.', he whispers so Natasha isn't sure if she was meant to hear. 'This is all my fault.' Steve closes his eyes, his head drops to his chest.

'Steve.' She sighs and walks around the armchair to crouch down in front of him. Natasha places a warm hand on his cheek and slowly Steve opens his eyes to look at her. The pain and fear she had felt last night reflect in them. She has to swallow a few times to speak again. 'We knew this was always a possibility. It's not your fault.'

Steve shake his head, not really listening. 'This wasn't supposed to happen.'

'Do you regret?' Her voice almost breaks at the mere thought of that possibility. That seems to shake him. They lock eyes. 'Do you wish we wouldn't have had him?'

He seems shocked by that suggestion. 'No. Of course not.', he forces out. 'I love him, I don't regret it. I couldn't.' Steve shakes his head in disbelief. Natasha knows he adores their children and would never want to part with them.

'Do you love him any less? Me neither.' Natasha smiles, taking his hands. 'So stop blaming yourself. I wouldn't want to miss James for the world. He'll be fine.', she tells him resolutely before pecking his lips, then walks into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	7. Wasn't Me!

Thank you all for the favorites and follows! Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Maybe leave a review? It would make my day :)

* * *

Wasn't Me!

Steve sighs deeply. Nat is right, it's not his fault their son takes after him in more than one thing. James is small for his age, scrawny and keeping up with his younger sister becomes increasingly difficult for the boy. With all of that Steve wouldn't have a problem. You don't need to be 6'4" tall and 225 lbs to be a hero. James is clever like Natasha, he'd find a way to live up to his lion heart, just like she had done all these years ago. But asthma he really had hoped to not have passed on to his son.

Steve remembers all too well how it felt to suffocate and how often just Bucky's presence of mind had saved his life. First James' asthma hadn't been that bad. He didn't even need medication. But a few months ago, after a rather severe pneumonia, his doctors had decided he'd need regular medication. To what might have caused the latest attack, Steve has no idea.

Nat caresses his cheek before vanishing into the kitchen. She had taken it better than him, he thinks. Then again, she always keeps a cool head in the worst situations. Maybe she merely didn't know what would be ahead of them. Steve had panicked for a moment and even questioned their decision of having children, when they had first found out. Somehow he had hoped Erskine's formula wouldn't just change him but also his genome. At least they had prove that Steve is still the scrawny small man beneath it all.

Though even now Nat does what she does best. Take it as it comes. While Steve goes blaming himself for things he can't change, she tries to help James to the best of her abilities and offers him a normal life.

'When did you come home?', Nat asks when he finally enters the kitchen as well. How she cannot blame him after what must have happened last night, he cannot fathom.

'Don't know.', Steve answers honestly. 'Around one am?' He shrugs.

'Hope you remember that when I am late again. Phew. I better let Rachel sleep a little while longer in that case, don't you think? Then again, she'll be up and about tonight.', Natasha muses, rummaging through the cupboards.

Steve chuckles, trying to rid himself of his dark thoughts. 'Another hour won't hurt. She's slept all the way home and at least two hours at Clint's.', he informs her.

'Great. Aha!' Triumphing she comes up with a waffle maker. 'Found it. I knew it must be here somewhere.', Natasha mumbles, placing it on the counter. 'So, while I make my famous vanilla waffles and organize some strawberries for James, why don't you tell me what took you so long last night?', she asks over her shoulder, already searching for the needed ingredients.

'It's nothing fancy. Tasha just insisted on going over the details and then Fury got involved.', he evades the question.

'Of course everything's top secret and you can't tell your wife.', she teases him, seeing through Steve.

He laughs. 'No. I would never keep secrets from you. SHIELD has information on a french terrorist, Batroc, the leaper, that's what he is called. He is apparently hiring a ship somewhere in front of the coast. Our task is to catch him and his henchmen.'

'Sounds like routine.', Natasha notes.

'It is. Really, minimum danger. I'll be back within less than a week.'

'Best case.', Nat mutters but Steve ignores that. Sometimes she doesn't understand him. Nat had gotten into the hero business by chance but Steve had chosen this life. He always wanted to help people and can't just sit around and let others safe the world when he could help as well and protect the people he loves. He thinks for Natasha this has always just been temporary and had never been her whole life.

Of course he suspects that she'd be okay with him saving the world if he wouldn't be working for SHIELD. Steve knows that Nat doesn't trust them at all but with them Steve at least has the feeling to be really of help. The Avengers are nice but he wants to do more than fight off super villains when everything else has failed.

And usually working for SHIELD means rather working on reports and helping people organize their missions than go himself. But that's also part of it.

'Could you get James?', Nat asks when the elevator dings, announcing the arrival of someone. Pepper enters with a half-hearted glare aimed at Natasha, carrying two packages of strawberries.

'I am not you personal shopper.', the redhead says when she places the fruits on the table. 'Hey Steve.'

'Good morning, Pepper.', he replies.

'You're the best.', Nat chimes, grinning widely before looking at Steve. 'Well? You can also finish this.', she offers, pointing at the mess on the counter.

'Maybe we should let him sleep for another few hours?', he suggests. 'James must be tired out and needs his sleep.'

'What he really needs,', she interrupts his argumentation, 'is for you to not treat him any different. James is a normal child and he needs normalcy.' Apparently the doubt is still written all over his face. Her face softens. 'I'm going to take him to the doctor at ..'

'Eleven o'clock, Mrs. Stark.', Jarvis tells them. He usually organizes their days and makes their appointments. It is really more comfortable than to do it oneself, although it had taken Steve some time to get used to it.

'Eleven, okay. So, now you know how long you can nag me about work.' Natasha flashes a brilliant smile at Pepper.

Steve sighs and leaves them alone to bicker without interruption. The blond already knows that after going with James to the doctor, Nat would go down to the Stark Industry labs to bring them the results of her afternoon with Bruce. Steve's impressed how well she mostly manages to do these things during the day by now. Getting her to give up solely working at night had been hard work. This weekend was probably her first all-nighter in some months.

James really is awake by now, merely staying in bed because it is too comfortable to leave just yet.

'Morning, champ.' Steve tries to sound cheerful as he draws up the blinds, flooding the room with orange morning light.

'Good morning.' He smiles widely.

'Did you have fun yesterday afternoon with Danielle?', Steve asks, hoping he sounds not overly anxious or worried.

James nods and climbs out of his bed. He looks slightly guilty and tries to evade Steve's eyes. Apparently his son doesn't want to worry him, assuming he wouldn't know about last night.

Steve is tempted to shove him back into bed and demand a doctor to immediately check on him when James frowns slightly and holds onto his bed frame for support but he remembers Natasha's words and lets him walk to the bathroom with weak knees to get ready for the day. James is a little pale but looks fine otherwise.

'Where is Rachel?', James asks when they walk past her room.

'She's still sleeping.', he answers. He walks back a few steps, letting go of James' hand. Steve peaks into her bedroom to make sure she is indeed still asleep and doesn't feel left out but the worry is unfounded. The little girl is out cold, clutching her bunny to her chest, and breathes softly. 'We came back late last night. I'll let her sleep for another hour or so.', he tells James after closing the door behind him. 'Now let's get some waffles.'

James nods. When they arrive in the kitchen, Pepper had left already. Smiling Nat kisses James' hair when he sits down and slides a big plate of waffles with strawberries in front of him.

'Thanks, Mom.', he says, already making up a strategy of how to eat as much as he possibly can.

They all eat rather a lot of waffles and Natasha makes sure that there is still enough dough for some for Rachel. Then she settles in the living room with James, playing some board games to pass the time.

xXx

Surprisingly Natasha and James return for lunch and don't make a stop at the lab. 'I'll go later.', Natasha had waved it off. Apparently the news can't have been that bad, otherwise she would have holed herself up on her workshop to mull over it, although Steve saw her carry a bag from the drug store. She isn't apprehensive about the discovery anymore either, the worry for James having taken all her enthusiasm. While the kids play in the living room, he catches her but Nat calms him, saying they would try this new medication and that James is fine.

'You worry too much.', Natasha tells him before vanishing to spend time with the kids.

After lunch Nat goes downstairs to present the solution to her co-scientists, leaving Steve with the kids. Rachel had sat down at the dining table and completes her drawing which she had started before lunch.

'Can I help you?', James asks, seeing his father carry the plates into the kitchen.

'No, you don't have to.', Steve says immediately. James pouts slightly. He doubtless knows Steve's trying to spare him and treats him differently because of last night. Usually Steve insists on the children helping in the household. 'But you can dry the dishes if you want to.', he quickly adds.

They wash the dishes in silence, Steve cleaning them, James dries them and carries everything except for the heavy plates to its proper place.

'Ouch!', James suddenly exclaims from behind Steve. He turns around, seeing James sit on the ground and hold onto his ankle.

'Come here.' Steve guides him to a chair to sit down. 'What happened?' He crouches down to take a look at James' left ankle. His son flinches at the contact but doesn't draw away.

'It's not so bad.', the brunet boy mumbles. 'I just didn't tread carefully enough.'

'It's not sprained.', Steve says. 'When did this happen and why didn't your mother tell me?' He tries to not sound angry though it's hard. This hasn't happened just a few seconds ago. There is a light bruise visible under his light skin.

'I didn't tell her.', James admits in a small voice, not looking at his father.

'Why not?' Steve forces James to look at him, smiling encouragingly.

'I thought it would go away and that you wouldn't notice.' He peers up into Steve's eyes, his own eyes begging for understanding.

'How did this happen?', Steve asks again.

James shrugs. 'Danielle and I played.'

'Jarvis, why didn't you inform us he got hurt?' He speaks a little louder to be clearly heard by the AI.

Jarvis seems to hesitate. 'I have no recollection of Master James getting hurt in any way yesterday, Sir.'

Steve frowns. 'Did you leave the Tower?' He turns back to his son.

James shakes his head. 'There is a room where Jarvis can't see us.', he confesses after some seconds.

'How did you find that?' Steve is surprised, believing that there would be no such a place. In what deep corner of this place had the kids gone to find such a room?

'We followed Aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint to it one day.'

Steve scrutinizes his son but the boy says the truth, however unbelievable it is. He doesn't seem overly happy though. Steve realizes James had just told him his secret hide out place and fears for it to be taken away now.

'And how did this happen?', he asks softly.

'We climbed into the air ducts like I saw them doing and when I jumped out again, I hurt my foot.'

Steve keeps his temper in check and strokes James' hair. 'You need to tell us when you're hurt.' He sighs, seeing that James feels guilty. 'It's okay. Can you show me this room though?' Reluctantly the boy nods. 'Careful.' Steve helps him up but apparently he hadn't lied about his foot not really hurting. Steve quickly checks on Rachel but she's caught up in her drawing.

James heads straight for the elevator and they go downstairs to the Avengers' floors. How had he never noticed this hallway?, Steve wonders. They walk further down the corridor and he notices that there really are no sensors of Jarvis anywhere. Though if there never where any or if they were demounted, he cannot tell. But Jarvis surely would have said something if the latter case should be true. But to believe that there would be an unsupervised area in the Tower which Natasha didn't tell him about.. Yeah, that actually sounds like her.

James leads him into the room.

'Jarvis.', Steve forces out through gritted teeth, pulling out his phone.

'I am putting you through now, Sir.'

'Darling?'

'Natasha!'

'Wasn't me!'


	8. Busted

Busted

'Natasha!'

'Wasn't me!Wait.' Natasha interrupts herself. 'Sorry, defense mechanism. What wasn't me?'

Steve closes his eyes at her reaction. 'You want to guess where James and I are?', he asks as calmly as he can.

'Er...' Steve guesses that Jarvis tells her in this moment. A long pause follows.

'Well? What is this here?', he prompts again. He looks around. Dozens of boxes litter the whole room. James had sat down on one of them, his feet dangle in the air.

'That is complicated.', she says slowly. 'What are you doing there anyway?', she doesn't give him time to answer. 'I'm coming up. Just wait a second. Sorry, Aiden.' The last bit is directed probably at the scientist in the laboratories. She cuts the connection and Steve waits for her to get upstairs. Nat's right. There is no need to fight over the phone in front of her science colleagues. Minutes later the brunette comes into the room, looking around as if she'd see the room for the first time.

'How did you find this?', she inquires.

Steve can't believe her question.'What does it matter? Why does Jarvis know nothing of this room?', he asks again. Natasha can't evade his questions forever.

Nat frowns. 'Of course he does. And he isn't supposed to let anyone inside!' The last part is said louder in the direction of the ceiling. Her eyes glide across the ceiling, searching in vain for some sign of the AI and waiting for an answer that will never come. 'Jay? Are you sulking?' Natasha tilts her head. 'Jarvis.' Still no answer comes.

'You install him all over the Tower but not in this single room?', Steve demands to know. Natasha looks at loss for words for once as her eyes scan the complete room with more urgency.

'I did. Why are you even here?', she repeats her previous question to distract her husband for a moment.

Steve crosses his arms. 'James got hurt while playing here.'

Natasha turns to their son, crouching down in front of him to check on him. He merely shrugs, evading her eyes. 'We just followed Aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint.', he admits.

'Who is we?', she asks, frowning, looking him over.

'Rachel and I.' She shuts her eyes for a second to stay calm. Nat had taken a hold of James' hands. 'I played here with Danny.', he tells her, evading her gaze.

'What's wrong sweetie?', she asks calmly.

'My foot hurts.' James glances up at his mother. 'Are we in trouble?' He chews on his lower lip. Steve decides to stay out of this one.

Natasha takes a deep breath. 'No. No, of course not, sweetheart. Is it bad?' She had taken a hold of his foot but decides it can wait for another few moments since he could walk till here.

James shakes his head. Natasha takes a deep breath.

'Why don't you go upstairs? Rachel is probably lonely.', she suggests after some moments.

James looks momentarily relieved, then he eyes both his parents. 'Don't you come as well?', he asks.

'I need to talk to your father for a second, then we'll be there as well.' James nods and stands up, slowly walking upstairs.

'What is this?' Steve feels a lot calmer by now. The worry for his children had clouded his vision for a second but apparently Nat is just as clueless as he is as to why their children were playing here.

She shrugs. 'Just stuff that I don't know where to take. It's old tech, I think a first vision of Dum-E should stand around here somewhere, and other stuff from my time at MIT. Nothing dangerous.' She stops for a second, again looking around as if she couldn't believe her eyes. 'But I locked the room years ago, I don't get how they got in here.' Again she looks through everything, then pulls out her phone to talk to Jarvis. 'Or why a certain someone didn't inform me.'

'I have no recollection of this room, Mrs Stark.', Jarvis defends himself.

She shakes her head. 'That's impossible.' She further ponders over this mystery.

'Maybe you forgot?', Steve suggests, knowing that it is highly unlikely.

Natasha glares at him. 'No way. With these assassins sneaking around, I never would have let any of my tech unguarded, no matter how outdated it may be. Even the early version has some of the basic programming for my artificial intelligence, it's worth probably more than SHIELD. And they've dying to get it into their hands for forever. How did they get here? Why were they here?', she asks, chewing on her lip. Steve isn't sure if she speaks about their children or their friends.

'He played in the air ducts.', Steve tells her to get her back on track.

Suddenly she jumps up. 'I knew it!', she exclaims, pulling out her phone again, hitting the screen rather viciously. Then she holds the phone to her ear, waiting for someone to pick up. 'That's how they got into ducts. I never could get Jarvis to find out where our beloved assassin duo got into it. Should have known they'd find a way in here. They must have hacked into the server or simply deleted the evidence. Why did I ever grant them access to the system?' She taps her foot, waiting for her dialog partner to pick up. 'Aha! If you ever dare to go into my air ducts again without making sure my kids don't follow you, I will cut all your bowstrings and only make pink arrows for you ever! - I would dare and I will.' With that Natasha hangs up, obviously pleased with herself. 'Well, that's that then. I knew I heard someone crawling through the ducts a few weeks ago when they visited.', she tells him offhandedly.

'You knew?' Steve is shocked.

Natasha shrugs. 'You really think they wouldn't? Fury wants me supervised and I rather have our friends doing it than someone else. They at least keep the hands off my tech and wouldn't give SHIELD my secrets. But yeah, I knew. Not hard to guess. My stuff doesn't vanish into thin air.', she says that as if it would be a well known fact.

Steve gasps. 'They stole something?!'

She rolls her eyes. 'Yeah. Stuff like my screwdrivers. Weeks later they suddenly lie on the table again as if they were never gone. And my bar always seems more empty after I heard them snickering. They usually prank me but I never knew how they got into the blasted ducts. Well, another mystery is solved.' She smiles, obviously being impressed with them.

With that Natasha leaves the room with a wide grin, Steve speeds his steps to catch up with her. 'What will you do about it?'

'Install Jarvis again and lock the door so the kids stay out.' She shrugs.

'They'll find another way.'

'Wouldn't expect anything else after that incident with Clint, his bed and the live feed to all SHIELD servers.'

xXx

James stumbles upstairs, finding Rachel still poring over her drawing. She is hunched over the desk, pencils firmly coloring the white sheet. The stinging in his left foot had subsided and already it feels far better than in the morning when he first put weight onto it. Rachel looks up from her picture.

'What are you drawing?', James asks, edging closer. It is a colorful picture of a house with trees and a lake at the right hand side. The sun is shining.

'Our house in the mountains.', she answers, resuming her drawing.

James doesn't point out that exactly those are missing in the drawing. They had spend some weeks in the last summer there, James remembers the hiking his mother complained about and the swimming in the cold lake on the hot days. He chews on his lip, trying to find a way to tell his sister what happened. 'Daddy asked about our hide away.', he finally blurts out in a small voice, ducking his head, fearing her reaction. She looks up and puts the pencil down, looking up at him expecting, worry evident on her face. 'I told him.', James admits.

Rachel looks crestfallen. Her blue eyes flit down to the ground.

'I am sorry.', he adds, looking through his lashes at his sister. He knows what this place meant for them both. It was a secret, no one was supposed to ever know about except them and their friends. The only place in the Tower where they could play hide and seek without being able to cheat with Jarvis.

'Then we can't play there anymore?', she asks, her bottom lip shoved a little to the front.

James shakes his head, looking down to the floor.

James hears her sniff. 'Are we in trouble?' She tries to catch his eye. Rachel seems more worried about that than about them being found out.

'Mommy said no. But she wasn't happy about us playing there. I think she will forbid us to go there again.', James informs her.

Rachel pouts. 'Now we have to look for another hide out.', she concludes. It had been fun to play there, if only because of the knowledge of not being watched over.

'I am sorry.', James repeats.

Rachel watches him for a few moments. 'I forgive you.', she says eventually with earnest. James breathes a sigh of relief. He hadn't meant to tell their father but had been unable to lie about it. Dad always knows when he is lying. 'Do you know where we can hide instead?' James sits down next to her. They immediately start making plans, whispering in hushed voices about new possibilities so that Jarvis won't hear.

Some minutes later their parents reenter the room, breaking up their confidential talk. Their mother crouches down in front of James.

'Are you angry?', Rachel asks her before Mom can utter a single word, making big eyes.

Their mother takes a hand of both in hers. 'No.' She turns back to James, a soft smile on her face to reassure them both. 'I am not angry. It is dangerous to play in that room though. You understand that, right?' James nods. 'And I need you to tell me when you get hurt. Always. You don't have to worry about being in trouble. But when you're hurt, I want you to tell your father or me.' James looks down but nods again. 'Okay.' Mom caresses his cheek. 'Now let me take a look at that.'

'It's merely bruised.', their dad informs her immediately.

'Thanks, Mr. Battlefield-experience. I still want to make sure everything is fine. And pain is never acceptable. Is it bad?', she asks James.

'It stings a bit.', he admits while taking off his socks. His mother looks at the ankle and moves it a bit.

'The good news is we don't have to cut it off.' James chuckles along with her when she tickles the sole of his foot. 'The bad news is it will hurt a few days, I fear. I'll bandage it up so won't strain it further, okay sweetie?'

'Try to use it without favoring the ankle.', she tells him after fixing some stripes of bandage. It already feels better and when James stands up to try he finds that the impaired mobility bothers him but at least the pain is gone.

'Thank you, Mom.', he says.

She ruffles his hair. 'But no more playing there. Believe me, you don't want to see your Uncle Bruce get angry if something would happen to Danny.' She grins as if she knows he is missing out on a joke, but James doesn't inquire further. 'What is so fascinating about that room anyway?', she asks.

James shrugs and tries to catch Rachel's eye but she looks away. 'Jarvis doesn't see us there.', he mumbles.

She frowns. 'Sweetheart, Jarvis just makes sure you don't get hurt. I don't want you to be alone should something happen.', she tells him.

Silently James nods. Mom presses a kiss on his forehead.

'Will you still tell us about Uncle Bucky and show us your old home?', Rachel asks their father after some moments, careful not to displease him.

Dad sighs and finally smiles. 'Maybe we should wait until your brother can walk properly again.'

'I can walk.', James proclaims immediately not wanting to disappoint his sister again. Their father laughs silently, but shakes his head in defeat.


	9. Responsibilities

Hello back, guys!

Thanks for reading, for pointing out some of my mistakes (never hesitate to do so, I read over this before publishing but sometimes mistakes elude me) and just about everything. So, enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Responsibilities

'Why do you have to go?', Rachel asks, wearing the most adorable pout Steve had ever seen. He has the urge to hug her and promise he will never ever leave but knows that he won't be able to keep that promise. She looks so downcast he starts to question his own reasons. He had just started to explain that work calls him away for some days so he wouldn't be home. No big deal, really.

His children unfortunately disagree. All through his explanations they had listened quietly but now, they assail him. It's not the first time he leaves for something similar and each time this discussion breaks loose because he can't sufficiently explain why he needs to go. Steve and Natasha had agreed to keep Captain America and Iron Woman from them so they could grow up as normal as possible, hence the last name Rogers instead of the famous Stark. So Steve can't just say he leaves for mission. Natasha has the advantage that she can disguise her business with Stark Industry trips. He has got to be a little more creative.

'Duty calls, princess. I have no real choice in this.', Steve explains. It's not exactly true but as close as to the truth as he can get without telling them what this prolonged leave from home is about. Furthermore it probably won't be the last time. Missions would call him out of country and Avengers' business possibly even to the other side of the world.

'Why?', James demands to know. 'Mom has a lot of money. You could quit.', he suggests with a wide smile, knowing his argumentation would be conclusively with every other job. 'Or you could be a painter.'

Steve smiles leniently. His children don't want to be separated from him, neither does he want to leave them behind. 'Someone needs my help. I can't let them down.'

'Can't someone else do this? I don't want you to go.' Rachel crosses her arms to signal her displeasure. She's about to have a tantrum, Steve can tell, so he wraps his arms around her. He doesn't need a screaming and crying, displeased four-year-old right now.

'I don't want to leave you either...', he reassures her.

The blonde girl looks up with big eyes. 'Then don't go!', she demands.

'.. but I have to.', he finishes, ignoring the disruption. 'I'll come back as soon as possible.' Steve brushes some blonde strands from her face.

'When?' Rachel refuses to be calmed by the gentle touch.

'I'll try to be here on Saturday. And then we can explore Brooklyn.', Steve promises so his daughter would agree. Within the last few days he hadn't found the time to take his children out with all the preparations and planning Steve had to do.

'Can I come with you?', James wants to know, his brown eyes shine with hope. 'Please, Dad.'

'Me too!', Rachel exclaims with a pout, not wanting to be left behind.

Steve shudders at the thought of taking his children with him, of them being in danger. With Natasha as their mother and him as their father, there is a high chance that they would try to do something for the good of the world when they get older but Steve can't help but wish them to lead normal lives, away from danger and the bad guys. It's part of the motivation for still working for SHIELD, to make the world a safe place for them to liv in so they would never be facing the ugly sides of it. 'I am sorry, but you can't.' And if his voice sounds a little icy while saying that and his arms tighten around his daughter, who is there to judge him.

James sulks. 'Mom takes us also to boring science congresses. We never got in much trouble.'

Steve almost sighs. 'But this is different. I won't be there the whole time to have an eye on you.', he explains patiently.

'Still unfair.', James mutters, now pretending not to pout and sulk.

'You're not leaving us, are you?', Rachel wants to know, her eyes getting a little glassy. Steve isn't sure how much of her open display of emotions is played. She knows how to play her cards to get what she wants.

He is a little taken aback by the sudden exclamation. 'No, I am not. I wouldn't go if I didn't have to.', Steve defends himself before adding, 'Being an adult also means having to do things we don't want to.'

'Then I'll be like Mom. She never lets anyone tell her what to do.', James states.

Steve smiles. Pepper had often enough made his mother run to do her bidding in fear of the red head's fury. He doesn't point that out though. 'I'll be back in no time.', Steve promises, hoping for once that Natasha is wrong with her estimation that these are empty words.

'Please, Daddy. I don't want you to go.', Rachel begs.

Steve sighs. He had known this conversation would go along these lines but had insisted on talking to his children about this beforehand. It would do no good to not discuss this important decision with them.

'Rachel.', he tries to admonish her.

'I don't want you to go.' Her high voice almost cracks. 'You can't go.', she stubbornly insists.

'Princess.' She pulls out of the embrace and crosses her arms more firmly this time, turning her back on Steve.

'You don't want us to come with you.', she states, her chin is raised a little. The stubbornness she surely has from her mother, Steve thinks with a sigh.

'I love you two. And I don't want to go like this.' Steve gently nudges her shoulder so she'd turn around. Why just has this conversation always have to go like this? Each time he is called for a mission, his family is fighting this tooth and nail. Don't they realize it's just as hard for him to leave them as it is for them to watch him go? Each time Natasha travels for her company half way around the world, he is worried sick that something might happen.

'You promise to be here on Saturday?', James asks, chewing in his lip. He is the more reasonable of the two. He is also more used to this procedure.

It would be so easy to say yes, but he doesn't want to lie to his children about something this important. They'd never trust him again. 'I will try my very best, James.' Steve touches again Rachel's shoulder. 'I never want to be parted from you any longer than necessary.'

'But you'll take us to Brooklyn, then?', she asks without turning around.

'Yes.'

She ponders over her answer for some time before turning back and hugging her father. 'I will miss you.' Steve can hear the tears in her voice.

'As will I.'

xXx

Thursday evening comes earlier than anyone anticipated and suddenly Steve's duffel bag stands in the living room. Together with his armor and shield which he had already downstairs that'd be all the blond would take to Washington. Natasha stands there, feeling slightly lost.

Steve is taking the kids to bed right now, saying good bye to them. That's usually her job. To say good bye for a few days, that is. Steve hadn't left her alone with the kids very often and then usually only during the days. Natasha is the one who occasionally has to travel half way around the world to congresses or meetings with Stark Industry employees to keep the business going. Or to meet old foes, depending on. She can't really decide which are worse. And Pepper usually forces her to go these stupid useless board meetings. Otherwise she could care less. She owns the main part of the stocks, she isn't really worried.

'I could fly you in tomorrow evening. Cathy wouldn't mind picking you up with the plane.', she tells Steve the second she hears him on the stairway. Cathy flies her private jet, if it wouldn't be for the kids Natasha would pick him up on her own. 'An hour and you'd be here.'

'SHIELD organized a flat for me.', he tells her.

'But you could be home in the evenings and the kids wouldn't miss you so much.', Natasha insists. 'SHIELD can't possibly need you at night.'

'The mission will just take one day. And then I'll stay two days to deal with everything. You'll be alright.' Steve steps in front of her and puts his hands on her shoulders.

'What if something happens? You know I can't be trusted.' Natasha realizes she starts rambling but can't stop. 'How often have I blown up the lab?'

'Natasha.' Steve can barely keep the smile from his face, knowing she tries to persuade him to stay.

'I had really bad parents. What makes you think I could be good at raising children on my own?', Natasha asks with a helpless shrug.

Steve sighs and presses her shoulders gently. 'You will do well. You're a great mother and that won't change just because I am not around 24/7.'

Natasha highly doubts that but doesn't indulge in her daydream of talking Steve into staying anymore. 'You got a list?', she asks.

'On the fridge. And Jarvis also has it.'

'Don't want to forget anything.' Natasha nods absentmindedly, not even pointing out the uselessness of a printed out list on the fridge. Jarvis would remind her anyway of things that need to be done, the hand written list is just there to calm her nerves.

Steve knows of her fears and tries to dispel them by giving her as much help as possible, having written a list with everything that would need to be done, knowing quite well that though it's not needed Natasha will work through the list with utmost accuracy.

'I'll be back soon.' He envelops Nat in his arms, pressing his lips to her forehead.

Natasha leans into the embrace. 'Call when you've landed.', she mumbles against his shoulder.

'Okay. But just really short, we'll get on the next plane right away.', he says with a sigh.

'Just have to know you're fine.' She'd love to go with him if just to make sure that he doesn't do anything reckless or dangerous.

Steve pushes her back lightly to look in her face. 'I'll give you a call once we're back in DC.', he promises to calm her.

Natasha nods. 'I love you. Be safe.'

'Love you too.' They kiss, then Steve grabs his bag and leaves Natasha standing there for quite some time after the elevator arrived downstairs.

'Daddy?' Rachel stands on the stairs, Emma clutched to her chest. She rubs her eyes and glances around the room to find her father. Surprised Natasha turns away from the elevator.

'Sorry, sweetie. He's already on his way.' She whisks a casual smile on her face to hide her sadness and anxiety. There is nothing to be nervous about right now, Natasha tells herself. He is only flying to Washington. No need to worry.

Rachel hangs her head. 'I wanted to say goodbye.', she whines. Natasha comes up to the landing the blonde girl stands on.

'He'll be back soon.' The girl nods when Nat crouches down in front of her, pushing her hair out of the Rachel's face. 'Shouldn't you be long asleep?', she asks with a smile.

'I wanted to stay awake to see Daddy off.' Natasha caresses her cheek. She understands her daughter and wishes she could take the pain away.

'Come, I'll bring you back.' She takes Rachel's hand and leads her back to her bedroom. 'Your dad will be back in no time. And he'll bring you something nice, I am sure. We will have a lot of fun in the meantime.'

Rachel nods, too tired to realize a lot. Emma is almost dragged across the floor. She almost instantly falls back asleep when she goes to bed. Nat breathes a sigh of relief. The day had tired out the girl emotionally and physically, otherwise her mother could have expected a new tantrum and a little girl demanding her father.

Natasha's already asleep when Jarvis announces the call. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and sits up. 'Steve?', she asks sleepily, blinking furiously to get rid of the drowsiness.

'Hey. I hope I didn't wake you.', he answers quietly.

'No, I was waiting.', Nat lies easily. It was no good sleep at least. The bedroom feels empty without her husband. She had just tried to catch some moments of sleep before there would be a reason to worry about Steve.

'I landed a few minutes ago.' Natasha is surprised how long the preparations must have been but knowing Romanov and Fury it's no real surprise. There is some commotion in the background. 'Tasha says hi. We're heading for our next plane.'

Natasha licks her lips. 'Who is with you? Or am I not allowed to know?', she jokes.

Steve chuckles. 'As if that would stop you. Rumlow and his team are here.'

Natasha scowls though Steve doesn't see her. 'I don't trust him. Don't like the way he prances.'

He sighs. There is probably not one SHIELD agent regarding whom she doesn't has reservations. 'I don't like him either but we still gotta work with each other. How are the kids?'

'Asleep. For now.', she adds on an afterthought.

'You should sleep as well. Give them a kiss from me.', Steve asks of her.

'Will do. Tell Tasha to have your back.'

Steve laughs. He surely won't annoy the assassin with his wife's worries or she would most certainly be the greatest danger around him. 'Good night, honey.'

'Call when you can. No matter the time.', Natasha insists. Before that time the end of it would keep her in suspense every minute.

She can hear the smile in his voice. 'Promise.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' The call ends with that. Nat drops down to her pillow before crawling over to Steve' side, not being able to fall asleep for several hours, worried what her husband had gotten into this time.


	10. Murphy's Law

Hi guys! I am sorry if the fluff ahead makes your teeth hurt. (No, I am not.) I am still open for suggestions and requests so don't be shy.

And that thing about Pepper... It's from the comic books that she's married to Happy and I thought, why not? He is nice and she deserves to be happy (especially since Tony doesn't really exist and I don't like them together that much anyway). Enjoy!

[And see? Reviews make me write much more (: ]

* * *

Murphy's Law

She regrets not falling asleep earlier when she hears her kids running through the hallway. Natasha had lain awake most of the night after Steve's call. Worry had make sleep evade her. She knows enough about the mission to know that it's not overly dangerous but still risky enough to make Captain America's presence necessary. What if something goes wrong? The thought hadn't left her all night. She's always jittery whenever Steve goes on a mission of which she can't influence the outcome.

Now she has to force herself to stand up and take care of their children and to not dwell on the nagging feeling that possesses her. The kids think that their father only goes to work somewhere else, not that it includes risking his life so Natasha can't let them know.

After getting dressed rather quickly, Natasha steps out of her bedroom, finding no trace of James and Rachel anymore. Worried she checks Rachel's bedroom but finds it empty. Neither can she hear the TV downstairs.

'Jay, where are they?', she asks when she doesn't hear any commotion from anywhere.

'Master James and Mistress Rachel are both in Master James' bedroom.', the AI informs her.

'Thanks, pal.', Nat mutters, walking over to James' room, stopping dead in her tracks when she reaches the open door.

A head peers out of the big blanket fortress standing where usually there is a desk for the boy. Another head reveals that indeed both kids had withdrawn to the castle. Natasha recognizes blankets from the living room and Rachel's bedroom. That's what the running had been about.

'Good morning, Mom.' James grins widely when he sees her stunned expression. He seems very pleased with himself. His hair is still ruffled from sleep.

'Do you want to come in too?', Rachel asks, smiling sweetly from between the pile of pillows and blankets. They are in their pyjamas, having decided to build their hide-away right after standing up this morning. Rachel's eyes are still a little puffy from sleep.

Natasha smiles at the sight. They are happy, at least for the moment. She wonders how they managed to set this up in such a short time, feeling a little proud of their handiness. 'If I may.'

James nods vigorously and slips back inside. Seconds later the front blanket swings to the side, revealing the cave the kids have build. They have books and paper in their fort and even thought of a lamp to dispel the darkness. Several drawings litter the floor. Rachel must have brought all of her pictures here to work on them anew like she regularly sees her father do.

'Wow. This is great.', she praises her children. They had included the structure of the table without it being seen from the inside, all the colorful blankets create a nice surrounding to spend some leisure time in. It's even big enough for Natasha to sit in with her head tucked in only minimal. Their creativity is impressive.

'Isn't it? We build it all by ourselves.' James sounds really proud when he closes the fort behind his mother so she can see the whole greatness of their construction. It's small but really cozy. 'It's just stupid that we can't show Dad.' He pouts a little.

Natasha takes out her phone from her pocket. 'Show him. I don't think he'll answer but if you record it your Dad can see it. I'll make sure he watches it.'

James lights up immediately, making her smile. Rachel excitedly presses Emma closer to her chest and giggles, hiding her cute smile behind the ears of her bunny.

'Say 'hi' by me.', Natasha adds.

'Will do.', he quips, gazing at the phone in wonder. They are allowed to play around with some old technology but Steve and Natasha had agreed to not give them their own cellphones yet, Steve insisting that they are already spoiled enough and that they also survived growing up without it.

Natasha shows him how to activate the camera though that is hardly necessary, so her kids can make a video for their father, knowing he won't be able to take a video call.

Natasha ruffles James' hair with a smile. 'How 'bout you play a little and I'll make us some breakfast?'

'Can we have rice pudding?', James asks, his eyes shining.

'Rice Pudding. With cherries.', Rachel repeats excited.

'Sure, sweethearts.'

She leaves the fortress with a smile. When she reaches the kitchen, Natasha stops. 'Jarvis, I'll need your help.'

'Already on it, Mrs Stark. First you will need milk...' Step by step Jarvis guides her through the surprisingly easy recipe.

'Here.' James hands her the phone when the kids come downstairs for breakfast. 'Thank you, Mom.'

'I'll send it right away.', she promises.

'Can we call Dad tonight?', James asks, being backed up by his sister.

Nat worries her lip. 'I am not entirely sure when he will call or if he's going to call at all. Today is a hard day for your dad, okay? We'll see.', she tries to evade.

'Please!'

'Please, Mommy.', Rachel whines.

'If you're still awake, you can talk to him as well.', Natasha promises, not being able to resist the unhappy faces of the children but she regrets it instantly. Now they will probably not go to bed at all just to see their father for a few moments and they'll be cranky in the morning. She sighs. Steve probably doesn't have problems like this when she is gone. When she calls late at night the kids are always asleep, well fed and happy. How's that possible? It's hardly fair. Then again Steve is perfect in about everything. Why should being a father be the exception?

'Now get your breakfast before it gets cold.' She shoos them into the dining room where there's a bowl fixed for everyone along with cherries in sauce standing in the middle of the table.

During the meal, Rachel manages to get the red sauce all over her shirt. Jarvis suggests to wash it out instantly, adding that washing is also on the list from Steve. Natasha wonders if Steve tries to make a housewife out of her but then shakes her head and laughs about herself.

After getting Rachel into new clothes and transferring their mess from the dining room to the kitchen, Natasha gets the rest of the laundry and steps into the elevator, letting Jarvis direct her to the laundry room.

'I didn't even know we had one of these.', she muses.

'May I remind you that it was you who designed the Tower, Miss?'

'I thought I had people to do these things for me.' Natasha shrugs and readies one of the washers to the best of her abilities, even separating the white from the dark clothes after Jarvis reminds her of that (because, come on? How come no one had invented anything for this problem?) and swears that she'll come up something that will make this whole process much easier, (dirt proof clothes sound like a good idea, Jarvis write that down.), not that she plans on repeating this experience. Then she heads back upstairs to make sure the kids haven't got into trouble.

They still play in their fortress though some blankets have found their way to the floor already, leaving behind holes in the walls and roof.

Natasha works a bit on her tablet while watching the kids play and draw. They seem more contented now that they could send their father a message, it's almost like Steve is just gone for the morning or as if he'd be in his home office. In the evening they'd be clingy enough.

Half an hour later Jarvis reminds her of the laundry and Nat goes downstairs with the kids who apparently help Steve with the laundry every now and then. For a few moments she just stares into the room flooded with bubbles. Soap bubbles float lazily through the air, glistening in all colors of the rainbow. It looks like an oversized bubble bath if one would ignore the loud clacking of the washers. 'You couldn't have warned me earlier now?, she asks rhetorical.

The kids squeal in delight and dash right into the mess before Natasha can stop them. She can hear their little feet splash on the wet floor. Rachel and James start throwing hands full of foam at each other, giggling madly. This gets a small smile on Natasha's face despite it.

'As soon as I noticed I called you, Miss.', Jarvis replies smoothly.

Natasha curses under her breath, then runs a hand through her hair. 'I can fix this. I guess..' She steps closer to the machines, ignoring the kids play in the bubbles, not trusting the washers as bubbles still come out of them. Suddenly they come to a halt as Jarvis cuts the power supply.

'Are they broken?', Natasha asks cautiously. A new washing machine Steve would surely notice.

'The Internet suggests you might have taken too much powder.'

Natasha blinks a few times. 'Why didn't you tell me before?', she demands to know. Her voice takes on a hysterical tone. A headache announces itself in the back of her head.

'You seemed very sure about what you were doing.', is the mocking reply.

Okay, now she certainly has a headache. When did that damned AI just get so sassy. 'One of these days, Jarvis.. Don't you dare say a word to Steve about this. Actually, do not mention this to anyone. And delete the footage.' , she adds on an afterthought. 'We were never here.'

'Right away, Miss.', Jarvis replies dutifully.

Something wet comes into contact with Natasha's head. Dazed she shakes the foam from her hair. Rachel had gathered the bubbles on her arms to get their mother to also enjoy the unexpected quell of joy. The little blonde girl grins from ear to ear.

Within a few steps she has caught the little girl who tried to run away after the attack. Rachel squeals in delight when her mother picks her up. Smiling Natasha looks at her daughter, then crouches down to gather a hand full of the bubbles and blows them over Rachel's head. The blonde giggles delighted.

She holds out her other hand for James. 'Come on, let's get you into dry clothes before you catch your deaths.' James takes her hand and lets himself being guided away from the cold bubbles.

'Can we do that again?', James asks with big eyes.

Natasha takes a deep breath. 'Maybe.' She can't really guarantee for this to be a one time thing.

xXx

Natasha saves the clothes and mop the floor to leave no evidence of the mistake. The clothes need to be washed again but she postpones that until tomorrow.

In the evening Natasha is ready to fall into her bed and to never stand up again. Like ever. Running after the kids to make sure they don't hurt themselves or each other is difficult enough but how Steve manages not only that but also the household and his word AND finds time to draw a little on the side is beyond her.

'Hi! Anyone home?', a light voice calls from the living room just as Nat is about to give up on cooking dinner and order something. She survived years on take-away, her kids surely would survive one time.

'Pepper?' She looks out of the kitchen as her kids rush past her to crowd their favorite aunt. 'Did Steven send you?', Natasha asks distrustful.

'No, he didn't.' Natasha doesn't believe a word she says. This is no coincidence. 'I'm just here to remind you of the contracts I gave you to sign last week. Tomorrow I need them, the board meets to discuss some details.' Pepper carries her papers into the living room and sets them down on the table before embracing James and Rachel.

Natasha's shoulders slump. 'There is a meeting? I- I can't, Pepper.' She raises her hands to point at everything around her. It's impossible to let the kids alone for a few hours just to fight with some boring old people about how the company should be led. The Tower wouldn't survive that.

The red head rolls her eyes. 'It's nothing too big, so we won't need you. That's why you're no longer CEO, remember?'

Natasha breathes a sigh of relief. 'Best decision of my life. You're the best. I'll get them right away.' She heads for the stairs before remembering dinner, stopping dead in her tracks, looking in the direction of the kitchen.

Pepper waves her away. 'I'll take care of that.' Pepper ends up saving the meal and even makes it edible again. Later she checks if Natasha hadn't forgotten any signatures and they talk about some annotations the brunette still had.

'You can stay, it's already late.', Natasha reasons when Pepper packs away the contracts. The kids are already upstairs to get ready for bed. 'Happy wouldn't want you to drive in the middle of the night.'

'Nat, it's not even eight. And I have a driver.' She smiles knowingly. 'Nice try though.'

'Well, the meeting's pretty early. You could sleep here and sleep a little in.' Natasha isn't willing to give in just yet.

'You'll do just fine.' Pepper hugs her and refuses to listen to her rambling and insisting. Pepper soon is gone, leaving Natasha to walk upstairs to take the children to bed. Before heading for Rachel's room, she gets ready for bed herself, feeling ready to sleep until Steve returns at least. Not even the coffee after dinner had helped and with her that says something. When Natasha returns from the bathroom, she is surprised to find both her kids sitting on her bed with a book between them.

'Can you read to us?' James already urges her to take the book when she steps closer. They miss their father, crosses Natasha's mind. Then she remembers her half-promise.

A fond smile graces her features. 'Okay.' She slips into the bed between them do both can hear her and look at the pictures should there be any. The kids cuddle into their mother's sides to get comfortable. 'Where were you?', she asks when they are all settled.

Rachel already yawns but forces herself to stay awake for her father's call. And to not miss anything that happens in their story so that James would have no advantage, of course.

'There.' James points at the first bookmark. Natasha takes a good look at the book. It appears to be The Wizard Of Oz.

'Your father reads this with you? Are you sure?', she asks, not putting it past her kids to trick her into reading something from the forbidden section. She sighs when James nods vigorously. 'Why don't you first tell me what happened till this point so I understand the story?'

The kids' eyes gleam excited to teach their mother something they know and she doesn't. 'Okay. So there is this girl...'

Maybe being responsible for two kids isn't so bad after all.

xXx

'Hi Dad.' The smiling face of James appears on the screen.

'Hi Daddy!', Rachel chimes in. 'Can you see me, Daddy?' She gets closer to the camera, shoving James to the side. 'I love you, Daddy.' The blonde girl presses a kiss on the camera.

'Rachel! That doesn't work that way.', James admonishes her.

'Why not?' James draws Rachel back, revealing the most adorable confused pout. The boy sighs with a smile.

'We wanted to show Dad our fort.', he reminds her instead of explaining. She brightens up on that prospect, her eyes shine with new enthusiasm.

'Look what we made! Just like you and Uncle Bucky!', Rachel happily exclaims to the camera, waving with her tiny hands at the pillow fortress in the background. James grins as well, taking the camera.

'Look how cool it is. We made it all by ourselves.', he boast. 'Mom was really impressed.' The blankets are drawn aside, revealing the cozy inside. Rachel knocks one of the pillows down while crawling inside, resulting in another blanket to fall to the ground, leaving a hole in the wall. 'Rachel!', James sounds downcast.

'I am sorry.' She turns back to her brother with shining eyes, looking at the damage.

'Be more careful.', he chastises her.

'I'm sorry.', Rachel says now in a quieter voice, looking to the ground. With one hand she rubs her eyes.

James examines the damage with critical eyes. 'You'll fix that later.'

She sniffles and nods, brushing off the tears. 'Can you help me?'

His face softens. 'Of course.' Rachel flails her hands and gets closer to James, hugging him. 'Right.' He seems to remember the camera. 'Mom says hi. We miss you, Dad. Come back soon. Bye!' Jame waves.

'Bye, Daddy!' Rachel waves with both her hands before the screen turns black.

And Steve gets homesick all over again.


	11. Expectations

Expectations

Steve finally manages to call in the middle of the night after they had entered American air space again. He is homesick when he sees his children building their first pillow fortress and he missed that. He knows it's late but that doesn't keep Steve from telling his wife that he's alright and ready to come home. That video surely had been an unfair attempt to lure him back faster. Steve hates to admit it worked flawlessly.

'Good evening Mr Rogers. It's good to know you safe and sound.', Jarvis greets him immediately after Steve dealt the number.

'Evening, Jarvis. Thank you. Is Nat awake?', Steve asks the blank screen.

'No, Sir. But I am sure she awaits your call. Just a moment.'

'Thank you.' He doesn't has to wait long until the screen comes alive, showing the interior of his bedroom. Soft lights shine and barely illuminate the room.

Natasha's face comes up. 'Hi, darling. How are you?', she whispers. Her eyes are puffy from sleep, her hair sticks up in all directions.

'I am fine. The mission went as well as could be expected.', Steve adopts her soft way of speaking, not wanting to further disturb her sleep as there is no reason for that.

'Good.', she mumbles. 'Do you want to come home?'

Steve sighs. 'I miss you but the sooner this is done, the sooner I'll be home and won't have to leave again.', he reasons though the words sounds hollow. 'How was you day?'

Natasha groans. 'Tedious. Come on, Stevie, please. I'll fly the plane myself!', she offers.

He chuckles. 'You'll surely survive another day. The Tower still stands.', Steve tries to cheer her up. And asks just indirectly if he is right with his assumption of the integrity of their home.

'Just come back soon.' She sighs. Something next to her moves on the bed. Natasha laughs when she sees his confused and alarmed face. 'I wasn't the only one who misses you and didn't want to sleep alone. I'll tell them you said 'hi'.'

'I'll call somewhen more early on the evening tomorrow. Promise.' That his belly does backflips has nothing to do with the plane he sits in. It should be forbidden to miss anything that much that it hurts like this. It's only been one day, Steve tells himself but it doesn't work.

Natasha smiles, caressing the blonde hair of their daughter. 'Now tell me about the mission. You don't seen overly happy about something.'

Steve sighs. Of course she had noticed. She always does. 'It's difficult.' He glances up to make sure he is indeed alone. 'Tasha endangered the whole mission and wouldn't even tell me about it.', he then urgently whispers. He hates to only have half of the information, especially when the lives of others depend on it. 'She still won't tell me what exactly that was about.'

Nat merely shrugs, brushing some strands from her face. 'You know how she is, Steve. You're working with spies, they never tell you everything.' An amused smile tucks at her lips. 'What did she do? Is she alright?'

'Yes, everything went well.', Steve waves off. 'We still managed to capture Batroc. She..' He sighs. 'I don't know. She stole data that was stolen from SHIELD, for Fury as she assured me.'

Nat raises her eyebrows but says nothing.

'I'll talk to him in the morning.' He glances at the clock. 'Or rather today in a few hours. And Pierce wants to talk about the mission tomorrow as well with us.' Steve shakes his head. 'Anyway. I will be back by the weekend.'

That seems to calm his wife. 'Any plans for DC?', she discreetly changes the theme.

'There is an exhibition about the Howling Commandos in the Smithsonian. I..' He isn't sure how to phrase it.

'It's alright, darling. You don't need to lie. It's all about Captain America.', Nat states with a smug smile.

Steve has to laugh without meaning to. 'I guess it is.'

'Well then, get me a souvenir.', she reminds him with a grin.

'I'll see what I can get.' Romanov enters the room and tells him to get ready for the landing. She doesn't seem to feel particularly guilty though she seems a little uncomfortable as far as Steve can read her cold demeanor.

'Wow, that was frosty.', is Nat's helpful comment.

Steve nods absentmindedly. 'I'll leave you to our children then. I love you, honey.'

'Love you too. Make sure to make up with her. She might not tell you everything but she has your back. I trust her with your life and you know I don't trust easily.'

'I'll try.' Nat blows a kiss at the camera, then the connection is lost.

xXx

Three hours and exactly that amount of coffees later, Natasha is ready to face another day. The kids are sad that they missed their father's call but are also ready to wreak havoc again. Natasha even finds out why they slept in her bed. Their own blankets and pillows are still built in their fortress, though it fell into pieces somewhen in the afternoon while they played in it.

'Sweethearts..', Natasha starts when she sees the mess as she wants to get new clothes for James to change into.

'Can't we build it up again?', Rachel asks, already readying a pout to convince her mother.

'And where will you sleep tonight? Come on, let's clean up.' They sort out the blankets and pillows of Rachel's and James' room and those that belong somewhere else. Natasha carries Rachel's things back to her room, James and Rachel take care of those not belonging to James. Nat follows them suit after putting it all back to where it had been.

There is a loud clank in the living room.

Nat hurries to see if the kids are hurt. Some pillows lie on the ground alongside the shards of one of the lamps which used to stand on the side table next to the sofa.

'What happened?', she asks, trying her best to sound like a responsible adult and not like she is cheated of an idea of how to react properly. She remembers she should be angry with her kids destroying property and not this relieved and happy that they aren't hurt.

'We just played.', James seems to shrink.

'James, you gotta be more careful.', she scolds her son, crossing her arms to not give in though her only worry is that they could have gotten hurt by the shards. Steve claims she spoils the kids too much, that they need boundaries every now and then. Smashing lamps probably belongs to the things she shouldn't let them get away with.

James looks down to the floor, his bottom lip trembles. Natasha already feels her resolve crumble and panic rising. 'I'm sorry, Mom.'

'Shush, sweetie, don't cry.', she begs him, crouching down in front of James. Nothing panics her more than when her kids cry. 'Sh, James, it's not so bad. Okay? Don't cry.' She tries to smile to cheer her son up. 'There's no need to cry. I'm not angry, sh, sweetie.' Unfortunately her kids know that as well and know how to play her like a violin.

'I didn't mean to.', the boy's voice cracks.

Natasha smooths over his hair. 'I know, sweetheart. I know. It's, everything is fine. Mommy will just buy a new lamp and no one will even notice any difference.' Being strict isn't Natasha's stronghold. Why should she care about a stupid lamp if her baby is unhappy? God knows she has the money to replace it.

Her own parents had ignored her for the biggest part of her life, often she had gotten into trouble hoping to get a reaction from them. But this was an accident and not a cry for attention. She doesn't want to be strict, can't be in fear that that's even worse for her kids then that coldness and indifference. Natasha wants to spoil them, give them whatever she has to make James and Rachel happy, shower them with the love and affection her upbringing lacked. So what if her kids get spoiled? Rules are there to be broken, right?

James sniffles. 'I really didn't mean to.'

'I know.' She feels helpless when faced with this sadness or hurt or whatever. 'I'll get the shards, then we will go out and do something fun, okay? Don't worry, James.', Natasha calms him again.

He brushes away the tears that had accumulated in the corner of his eyes. He nods, still not trusting himself to look at Natasha. 'I'm not in trouble?', he asks for confirmation.

'No. Of course not. It's a lamp sweetie, nothing more. Just - be more careful next time, okay?' He nods again, this time with a little smile. 'Alright. Be careful when you walk out.' She stands up, her legs hurting from crouching down too long, and heads for the kitchen after lifting her kids on the sofa so they could jump down in safe territory. She gets a dustpan and brush set. Natasha misses the little fist pump from her kids as they hurry upstairs to get dressed for a day out. Natasha sighs while carding up the shards. Now she just would have to make sure that Steve would never hear about this. Well done, she sarcastically congratulates herself, you've just been played by a six year old. But remembering the little sweet smile she can't quite bring herself to feel bad about it.

xXx

'Where do you think we will go?', James asks as he and Rachel run upstairs to get ready. They had played catch with the pillows when he had miscalculated his pitch and the lamp had shattered on the ground. He had been afraid that their mother might yell at him though she is only seldom does. His dad probably wouldn't have accepted the excuse nor reacted so strongly to James' tears but she also didn't like him breaking things. Mom could have banished him from her workshop as she had done one time before when he messed up something in the lab, but instead of being punished they are now heading out!

'Maybe we'll go to the playground!', Rachel's excited as well.

'Or to the zoo!'

They part to go into their respective rooms to grab a jacket and pull on some shoes. Their mother needs a little longer and they are already waiting impatiently for her, jumping from the last steps of the stairs and guessing what's going to happen.

'Are you hungry?' It's almost lunch time. Their mother greets them with these words as she comes downstairs.

'Yes.', they answer in unison, trying to suppress their excitement but they are both too giddy to succeed.

'Alright. What do you say, we grab something to eat and then you can choose what we want to do, hmm?'

They don't leave the city, their mother driving while they argue about where to go, and head for a small restaurant. It's almost empty because of the rather early hour. James and Rachel take a seat so they can watch the few costumers, their mom preferring to sit with her back to the entrance. They are allowed to choose alone though Mom orders for them. The waiter is excited to see her though James cannot fathom why. He almost reacts like his Mom would be one of the Avengers or something.

'Do you know him?', he asks her after the man had left again to get their food.

'No, not really.' She frowns slightly.

'But he seemed to know you.', James insists.

'Well, I have a big company.', she evades rather obvious. Though her smile is directed at him, he thinks she knows more than she lets on. 'He probably saw me on some press conference. Or bought a Stark phone.' His mother shrugs, the issue being settled for her.

James ponders over that. It would make sense, he is used to people being and behaving like this around his mother. He had already seen her on TV as probably a lot of others had. Though what that appearance had been about, he isn't entirely sure, it appeared to have not much to do with Stark Industries. There weren't even any logos of her company and it was in front of the Mansion that technically belonged to them but which she had gifted the Avengers as headquarters.

'Hey, I am here with you. Won't run away because of one curios man.', she tells him with a wink. 'They won't bother you either.'

'Why?', Rachel wants to know.

'Because you're named after your Dad. Rachel and James Rogers. So people will need a while to figure out your.. connection to me.'

'Why?', Rachel asks again.

'So people won't ever talk to you like this if you don't want to.', she explains. 'You can grow up without this and won't have to..' Mom stops.

'To what?'

'To be anymore extraordinary than you already are.', their mother concludes with a sigh. 'If you don't want to, well, be in the workshop again you don't have to, okay? Don't feel forced to be there just because of me.' She looks pervasively especially at James while saying that, as if making sure he gets what she means. 'If you want to do something else, just tell me. You can do whatever you want to.'

James nods solemnly because his mother expects him to. She seems relieved.

'Good. So, have you figured out where we're going?', she seeks to change the theme.

This renews their discussion of where to go all through lunch. Though the weather isn't exactly good nor does the sun shine, they agree on going to the zoo for an afternoon.

Mom hands each of them a map of the zoo.

James' 'I want to see the elephants!' sounds at the same time as Rachel's 'Goats!'. Both pull on their mother's hands in different directions to get quickly to their favorite animals. James would love to see the lions but Rachel never liked them and is frightened by them so he refrains from wanting to see them. He's gotta take care of his little sister.


	12. Road Trip

**Just a small warning:** This chapter contains major spoilers for CA:TWS. So, if you haven't seen the movie yet, you might not want to continue reading. From now on though, the movie will be considered canon. Sorry.

* * *

RoadTrip

Natasha already believes that Steve either forgot (which he never does) or doesn't have the time (which happens all the time) to call before the kids go to bed when Jarvis announces an incoming call.

'On the screen, Jay. Call the kids, please.' She had already send them off to get a new book for the evening, having finished the other book last night (she had to tell Rachel the ending in the morning, but still). Jarvis needs pretty long to get a connection so the kids have plenty of time to come running downstairs. They scramble onto the sofa to sit next to their mother just like the well-behaving little monsters they are. Finally Steve's face flickers on the screen. The quality is terrible, Nat still sees the worry and tension on it.

'… a right to know.', he snaps at someone on the left.

'But be quick about it.' Nat recognizes Tasha's voice. She doesn't sound happy at all. Then her eyes flit to the right corner of the picture where the number is displayed. One of the Stark secure server numbers is shown.

'Steve?', Nat draws the blond's attention back to his phone before any of them can utter something that isn't meant to be overheard by the kids. She suppresses a frown and opts to ignore the fact that Steve doesn't call from his usual phone but from an untraceable number she had given him for emergencies ages ago, at least for the sake of their children. This explains the video quality.

Steve turns to the screen, a fake smile brightens his face. 'Hi there.'

'Hi Daddy!' Rachel waves at the screen. A big smile overtakes her face.

'Hello, Dad.', James chimes in, fidgeting around in his seat.

'Shouldn't you be in bed already?', Steve asks, a hint of disapproval in his voice. Nat doubts the kids hear the wish for it to be so in his voice. The smile still doesn't reach his eyes.

'I was just about to take them there.', she explains. Steve nods rigidly.

'How are you?', he asks, glancing over his shoulder to where Romanov must be though Natasha can only see the white sterile looking wall behind Steve. The kids chatter away about all they had seen in the zoo and about their lunch and everything, ignoring the fact that their father doesn't hear a word.

'That's nice.', is his only comment. The slight frown doesn't leave his face though he does his best to hide it.

'Have you already decided on a book?', Nat asks James and Rachel when they are done rambling, hoping they would take the bait.

'No. Can we pick a book from Dad's new stack?', Rachel asks, her eyes are bright with excitement and hope.

Natasha shrugs. 'Sure.' The kids wave and are gone within a moment. Her smile drops in an instant. 'What's wrong?'

Steve sighs. 'I'm not sure yet.' He scratches the back of his neck. 'Something is wrong with SHIELD. Don't let any of them near you or the kids until we found out what it is about.', he insists. His eyes are fixed on her so she would get his meaning. This serious he seldom is and then only about things he thinks she would take too lightly for his liking. He worries, Natasha realizes and it makes her more nervous than anything he could say.

Nat huffs. 'As if I would ever let any of Agent's minions over the threshold.' He really doesn't have to worry about that. 'Are you in the States?', she asks, having to know why he uses a secure number.

'Yes.' His face is set.

'The line is safe. I personally assure you of that.'

'Yes, but it's not safe here.' Steve turns around again as if to make sure no one is listening in. 'I don't want you to come to Washington.'

'That isn't SHIELD HQ. Where are you?', she asks again. Natasha has a queasy feeling about it. The white of the wall reminds her of something she would rather not think of.

'Tasha and I are currently in the hospital. And, Natasha, there is something else.', he hesitantly says. 'Fury's dead.'

She nods mechanically. 'Tell me if you need help.' So still in Washington, she thinks, not wanting to think about the director's death. No, she wouldn't register that fact. She has to concentrate on her Stevie, not on.. 'Who did it?', Nat can't help but ask, at the same time wanting and not wanting to know the answer. She and Fury hadn't always gotten along and more often than not she had cursed his name, his death weighs heavily on her nonetheless. He was the one who wanted to bring her in on the Avengers Initiative, the one to introduce Steve and Natasha.

Steve shrugs. 'I don't know. I don't think it matters, he is just a tool for whoever wanted to see Fury dead.'

There are things he doesn't tell her but Natasha knows he is nervous because of the killer. Why though, that's another matter entirely. He is probably right though, it doesn't matter who it is. She would still feel a little better if she knew who did it so she could help Steve catch that guy. 'How's Tasha?' The assassin and the director had a strange relationship.

He glances to the side. 'Not good. She's... I don't know if I can trust her, especially after Nick said I should trust no one.'

Natasha frowns, having lost the thread. 'When did he tell you?'

'He visited me earlier tonight. Before he was shot.' Steve looks down for a moment. 'I honestly don't know why but he gave me a USB stick with the information Tasha stole yesterday.'

She nods, not wanting to either question the director's motives nor Steve's secrecy. Usually she doesn't has to tear every answer out of him. 'You really think he meant her as well?'

Steve merely shrugs. 'But till I know I better follow his advise.' He glances to the side again. 'Rumlow wants to bring me back to SHIELD. I love you. Give the kids a kiss from me.'

The connection is lost before Nat can even reply. She keeps staring at the blank screen until the kids rush in again, tearing her out of her thoughts. They giggle excitedly. Rachel clutches a pink book to her chest, James looks patronizing as if he just gave in with the choice of the book to make his sister smile.

They jump down the steps, Nat doesn't even bother to tell them to be careful, being still too caught up with the way Steve hang up on her.

The kids flop down on the sofa, turning back to the screen to show their father the book they had chosen. Their little faces fall.

'Where's Dad?', James wants to know.

'He had to go.', Natasha manages to say without her voice failing her.

'But we wanted to show him our book.', Rachel whines. Her bottom lip trembles slightly. The book first hits the sofa when she drops it, then the floor when it bounces off the bolster. The girl crosses her arms in defiance. The first tear makes its way down her cheek.

'Sweetheart.' Natasha reaches out for her, stroking her hair. 'Work called, he had to go. You can tell him about the book next time and spoiler him.', she suggests in a lighthearted tone.

This seems to cheer her up a little.

'When will Dad be back?', James asks.

Nat hesitates for a second. 'Soon.', she evades an answer. She doubts that Steve will come back tomorrow, not with Fury's death and SHIELD's problems to face. Nat has to hold back to not just grab her suit, call Pepper and head to DC to help Steve with whatever is the matter, like they are supposed to. As a team. And also to hunt that assassin down and take out those behind the murder of Fury.

'Not tomorrow?', Rachel looks up to her mother, demanding explanations Natasha can't give.

'I don't think so, sweetie.', she admits, tilting her head as she reaches out to Rachel and caresses her cheek. It feels conspicuously wet.

'Why not?', she whines.

Natasha thinks about it for a second. 'He wants to but there's a person who needs his help and he can't let them alone just yet.'

'When will he be back? I want him to come home now!' Her arms are still crossed and she would stomp her feet if they would reach the ground. Natasha draws her close to sooth her.

Nat kisses the crown of her head. 'I know.' _Me too._ 'Come here, sweetheart.' She reaches over for James who settles on her other side so she can hug both children at the same time.

'Bring him back now!', Rachel demands, growing angry and desperate.

'I know, my angel.' Natasha pulls her into her lap, stroking her back to sooth the now crying girl. Meanwhile she cards her hands through James' hair, drawing him closer.

xXx

During the whole night Steve's words echo through her mind, not letting Natasha sleep for a single moment. Usually she deactivates Jarvis before going to bed so she wouldn't feel watched at night but tonight she doesn't dare and even tells him to not let anyone in, locking the apartment down. The Mark 57 stands in the corner, activated.

Before being abducted by these terrorists in Afghanistan she never minded her friend's presence in her sleep. But knowing to be watched 24/7 by leering strangers had made her a little sensible. Furthermore Steve had never been a fan of constant observation. And Jarvis needs his sleep.

Whatever she expected doesn't happen though. The night comes and goes again without a change, no SHIELD agents attempt to force their way into Avengers Tower, Jarvis notes no hacker attacks or any other attempt of someone to cross the threshold. An idea forms on her mind when she finally abandons the farce of sleep.

'Fly the Mark 57 to safe house three. Stealth mode.', she gives Jarvis instructions. When Steve worries, there usually is a reason to worry. Furthermore sitting around at home to wait for something to happen had never been Natasha's course of action. Keeping her kids where the people her husband is nervous about know they are, doesn't seem the right thing to do either. Outside of any known location she would feel far safer with the children. Agent had forced his way into the Tower once, why shouldn't he be able to do it again, just this time with an army on his heels. Nat doubts he is in league with anyone who doesn't like Fury but one can never be too sure about allegiances.

Natasha knocks first on James' bedroom door, when no answer comes she quietly opens the door to wake her son. The morning is bright, the sky is still tinged orange. A glance to the clock confirms that it is early in the morning, earlier than the kids are usually wakened. The city isn't sleeping anymore though the traffic certainly is bearable, at least it would be for the moment.

'Morning, sweetheart.', Natasha says quietly, sitting down on the edge of James' bed.

James gently opens his eyes, blinking owlishly into the light. 'Morning, Mom.', he mutters.

'Mommy?', Rachel's voice sounds from the hallway, then the small blonde girl stands in the doorway. She rubs her eyes with the back of her hand. 'I heard a noise from your and Daddy's room. I thought he might have come back...' She cuddles into her mother's embrace.

Natasha kisses her forehead. 'Tell you what. I know a great diner where we can get a good breakfast. How would you like that?'

She shrugs noncommittally.

'The one we were to last summer.', she tempts further. 'We could go to our house at the sea.'

'Really?' James' eyes light up when hearing the suggestion. Rachel doesn't catch up that quickly.

Natasha laughs. 'That was the idea. A short vacation for us to get our minds off of things. So, get up and get ready. I'll pack a few things for you. Just tell me what you need. We can go within an hour.'

Even Rachel now brightens up at the prospect and hurries back to her room to look through her things and decide what to take with her. James hurries off as well, probably to grab some books and get ready as fast as possible while Natasha starts packing clothes for her son, then for Rachel and last for herself. James remembers their little house better than Rachel, they had only stayed there for about a week when a villain had threatened to overtake the Tower and destroy the Avengers and their families. She was still too young though Natasha's impressed James remembers the diner. Then again, the food was really good there and he wouldn't stop talking about the pancakes for the whole trip.

Within half an hour the kids are downstairs with their bags, occasionally running back upstairs to get something they forgot or thing could have been forgotten.

Natasha eventually manages to hoist both the children and their little luggage into the car, pressing juice boxes into both their hands for the drive. The traffic got worse since she stood up but since most people want to get into the city, they make a good pace. The kids stare out of the windows when they leave the city and trees start to line the almost empty roads. Jarvis plays their road trip playlist, they sing most songs along. Inconspicuously Jarvis also checks if someone is following them. Who knows if they are already watched?

It's warm today, warmer than it had been all year, the sun is shining, only a few clouds litter the light blue sky. It's the perfect day for a road trip. The time they need to reach the small diner they bridge by eating a few cookies and drinking orange juice.

She hears her phone buzz once. She doesn't need to look to know it's Jarvis informing her silently that the apartment and workshop have been locked down and the Mark 57 is stored safely in the house but ready to aid her should the need arise. Jay would inform her if something happened or someone else would seek to contact her despite the kids in the back of the car.

The parking lot of the small diner Steve and Nat had discovered years ago during a mission is almost full despite it being already past ten. Nat finds a space at the end of the line. Her car, despite being an inconspicuous one and a boring one on top of that for her standards, is sticking out next to the pickups and older cars that are on the lot. Nonetheless the dark blue car has enough features to ensure a safe escape should that prove necessary. Natasha doesn't take Steve's warning lighthearted. She certainly wouldn't risk their kids security. She slips on her sunglasses, happy about the weather to be good enough for this to be not considered strange, then heads with a kid on each hand inside. The small town is beautiful to look at, close enough to New York that townies aren't too rare a sight here but far enough away to have kept a nice unique flair.

Natasha checks out everyone in the room as they enter, scanning for potential threats of any kind while Jarvis checks via face recognition for their background, being relieved when she finds no such a thing as a known criminal or SHIELD agent. Jarvis had hacked into the SHIELD database so she believes Jay's verdict. James and Rachel are excited, they had been here only two times, probably remembering just the one last year. They choose a table near the kitchen next to a window. The diner looks old but in a cozy way. It's somehow in the style of the fifties though it seems to have grown into the image. The floor is covered in white linoleum, the tables mostly don't have chairs but bench in an old, worn-out red.

The kids sit down on opposite sides of the table, sliding towards the window, watching the cars pass down the road. Nat slides in next to Rachel with her back towards the room though she keeps her eyes on everyone in the room, the camera, which is in the side of her spectacles she had put in her hair, projects the image to the contact lenses she is wearing.

Her daughter almost jumps in her lap when Natasha glances at the menu, already far calmer than in New York. She's determined to enjoy the short vacation with her kids, if just to cheer them up. It's not as if she would have anything to do at home.

'What would you like?', Nat asks the girl who full of zest for action turns the pages, glancing at the pictures.

'Pancakes!' She grins up at her mother. Nat smooths down the blonde hair with a smile.

'Me too!' James bounces in his seat.

A waitress comes over to their table. Natasha orders a glass of milk and apple juice for her kids, black coffee for herself and a big plate of pancakes for them all. She can hear their stomachs grumble already, having not had anything except cookies.

Rachel turns to Natasha, her face serious. 'What's in for desert?'


	13. It's just a Question of Semantics

It's just a Question of Semantics

Natasha huffs. Maybe, just maybe, that second helping of bacon with the pancakes had been not such a good idea as it had sounded. It certainly feels like the bacon isn't getting along with the slice of cake her kids had wanted as dessert. Her kids are tired after the brunch but she at least wouldn't be able to lie down for another two hours. The weather in Malibu would be better but flying there with her children wouldn't have been any better than simply staying at the east coast. It's not that they hate flying, they just hadn't taken to it yet.

The brunette leaves, tipping the waitress generously for not judging, with her kids, getting them into the car where they fall asleep minutes after Nat had pulled out of the parking lot and directed the car back on the road.

The rest of the car ride is quiet, the area gets more rural with every passing mile but they stay close to the coast until they get to a small village where they leave the road and head to the secluded house Steve and Nat had bought a year into their marriage. It's meant to be a safe house as well as a vacation home for the family. It is surrounded by a small forest and is placed at a light slope. The trees lighten until the drive way shows up out of nowhere. The big meadow in front of the white house glows in the sunlight. Elms line the drive way, casting a shadow on the sand beneath the wheels.

The car slowly makes its way over the bumpy way. Through the open window Natasha hears the birds sing. James wakes from the jerking of the car, Rachel just sleeps on when Natasha parks the car in the drive way. They'd have to go shopping later anyway in case she wouldn't find someone willing to bring the food here. That reminds her that she wouldn't want anyone to know they are here at all. James seems surprised that they are already there. He is still sleepy when Natasha helps him out of the car, then she picks up Rachel and unlocks the front door.

'Good afternoon, Miss.', Jarvis greets them as soon as they cross the threshold. His voice is quieter than usual to not wake up Rachel. 'Your rooms have been prepared.', he informs Natasha quickly.

'Thanks, Jarvis.', the brunette murmurs. On the left hand of the spacious corridor are white stairs to the upstairs bedrooms. As everywhere in the house the floor is made of dark teak wood, the walls are of a nice beige. The hallway leads to the living room with the window front towards the garden, on the right side lies the kitchen and a dining room. The furniture is not as modern as in the Tower, Steve had his hand in making this house as cozy as it is. Everything is light and opened towards the nature outside.

The air is a little stifling, Nat would have a look at the air system later, though everything else is impeccable. Puppy (and that most certainly has nothing to do with Pepper cleaning up after her, no matter what the red head claims) is the all time housekeeper Jarvis controls so that no stranger would have to come here and clean the house every now and then.

Natasha carries the blonde girl upstairs, opens the door to the second room on the right and carefully puts her into the bed. There would still be a few hours of daylight left so Nat decides to let Rachel sleep for at least another hour.

James sits downstairs on the steps, blinking a little sluggishly and staring at nothing in particular.

'You can lie down a little as well, sweetie.', Nat creeps down the stairs, not wanting to startle him and sits down next to him.

He rests his head against her arm, shaking it. 'Can we go outside? I don't want to sleep.', James says just as he always claims during being taken to bed that he most certainly isn't tired.

Nat chuckles. 'Of course, sweetheart. I'll just get our luggage. There is a ball in the closet, maybe it could use some pumping up. Why don't you get that for us?'

James grins, slowly as if not to rush, stands up and goes to the cupboard under the stairs while Natasha grabs the car keys, then gets their bags and drops them in the hallway. She makes a detour to the kitchen to shuffle through the cabinets. They most certainly need restocking. She and the kids would have to go shopping should they want any dinner or breakfast tomorrow. Some dried goods are there, things that have a long storage life but nothing really fit for a vacation.

There is a knock on the high windows. James stands in the garden and waves at her from the other side of the window, a bright blue ball tucked under his arm. She gets the hint, grabs some of the juice packages out of the food bag, then heads outside.

The air tastes salty and fresh. Natasha leaves the door in the living room open to let the some air stream through the house. It's not cold outside either so Rachel won't bother the fresh air. The terrace is empty, she'd have to take the garden furniture out of the garage so they could eat dinner outside. Or she would tell Jarvis to get this done. Natasha places the snacks on the window sill and steps onto the lawn.

They look for four big stones to make the goals, then they kick the ball around somewhat lazily, just enough to have fun and pretend they aren't tired. James had a little nap so he is in a better condition but not even he is as spirited as he would normally be.

Despite the easy game, Nat soon needs a break, flopping down on the ground with her back leaning on the house wall and hands James a drink as she takes one herself.

'Can we go to the beach?', James asks, sipping on his orange juice.

'The water is still far too cold for swimming.', she reminds him with a smile.

James seems to ponder over this. 'But we could take a walk there. No swimming, promise.'

She nods. 'But not today. We are going to drive to the shop, then you can help me cook dinner.' Nat doubts either of them will be awake for much longer after that. She would have liked to do the shopping earlier but with her kids both asleep, she really couldn't leave them alone or wake them up just to drag them through a room full of strangers as grumpy as they probably would have been.

'Can we get cookies? And chocolate? And gummy bears?' His brown eyes shine. Steve normally tries to raise them without 'bad sweets', an effort Natasha undermines whenever his back is turned on them. It's really not her fault. How could she possibly resist to cheat on her abstinence whenever her husband is gone and doing that without their kids seems wrong.

Nat smiles widely. 'Let's wake your sister and find out what they got here.'

xXx

Natasha pushes the cart in front of her, trying to keep an eye on the kids. The supermarket is small for her standards and probably doesn't have half the things she usually buys. Jarvis wrote her a shopping list, consisting mostly of Steve's original list, switching the items this supermarket doesn't have with compensational groceries, expanded by some things that would be needed for the meals they arranged together. Every few seconds a British voice reminds her of something she just walked by. It's Saturday afternoon, so the shop is almost empty, every responsible person had already done the weekend shopping.

'James!'

The brown haired boy turns around to his mother, looking as innocent as he can and not as if he just tried to climb a shelf in an attempt to reach something above his head. The short nap in the car had apparently made each of the kids more vivacious than usual. Or maybe it's just the sleep deprivation. Nat leaves the cart to see what had piqued the interest of her son.

She has trouble suppressing the fond smile on her face. 'Which ones?'

'The yellow.' James bites his lower lip, glancing between Natasha and the yellow package, assessing what the question's meaning is.

Natasha pulls out two packages of rice crackers. 'Next time you just tell me, you know, before you hurt yourself, sweetie.' She allows the smile to make its way to her face and cards her fingers through his hair. James grins and pads behind her to the shopping cart. Some man just leans over it to grab some nuts from the shelf she had parked it in front of.

'Sorry.', Natasha says, pulling the cart out of the way.

The man's smile is friendly. 'No problem.' Nat returns the smile, then directs her attention back to the problem at hand.

'Okay, what's next?', she mutters more to herself. Jarvis nevertheless replies with a long list of items. Nat spots Rachel at the shelf with the cereals further down the aisle. 'Why don't you and your sister choose something for breakfast?'

James dashes off when he spots Rachel. Some minutes later the kids come back when Natasha looks at the vegetables, each holding two or three packages in their arms which they put into the cart. Nat sighs. She should learn to phrase her offers better. Natasha starts to remember why she usually leaves the kids with Steve when it's her turn to buy groceries. How Steve manages to keep them in check is beyond her. Nat sighs deeply but lets them proceed. No use to take it back now.

The kids continue to drag things to her that aren't on the list and occasionally she even manages to say no. All in all Natasha is quiet proud of herself. In the end most of the items on the list land in the cart beside other things that would have to be hidden away from Steve's health-conscious gaze. But that would be a problem for another day.

Jarvis guides her through a recipe for a rather healthy, light dinner because none of them is particularly hungry. The second car ride has brought back the tiredness to all of them and Natasha is happy to see her children yawn all through the vegetable-y meal, though she barely holds on herself. Her sleep these past nights hadn't been restorative, without the steady breathing of Steve next to her she has trouble falling asleep and is listening into the silence for it.

The sun sets in front of the high windows, painting the wooden floor golden. James and Rachel don't even pretend to want to stay up any longer. Natasha helps them get ready for bed, then gets ready herself.

'Mommy, when will Daddy come back?', Rachel asks after brushing her teeth, white foam still covering her upper lip.

'I don't know, sweetie.' Nat crouches down and brushes the foam away, then hugs Rachel to her chest. 'Don't be sad. It won't be for much longer.', she soothes the girl, not knowing if it's a sweet lie or the truth. Sadness bubbles in Nat's stomach. She draws back and tries a watery smile, carding her fingers through the blonde curls the girl had inherited from her father. Her eyes though she got from her mother.

James looks at them with big eyes. He sees his mother's unshed tears and knows something must be wrong. He doesn't know what it is though.

'Everything is fine, sweetheart.' Natasha caresses his cheek. 'Let's go to bed.'

'Can we stay with you? Please?' Rachel tugs at her hand when Natasha stands up. She agrees without hesitation.

xXx

'Nat?'

'Steve?' Natasha rubs her eyes. The voice comes from the ceiling, a place usually reserved for Jarvis. She wonders why the AI didn't inform her of the call.

'Sorry I woke you, honey.'

His voice is soft, she can hear a smile tugging on his lips. She can hear the resignation in his voice. So he wouldn't come home just yet.

'Where are you?', she asks just as softly, glancing down at the kids on Steve's side of the bed. They are sleeping soundly, not bothered by the call.

'I am in hiding.', he says without much of a preamble. 'SHIELD has been compromised.' She lets the information sink in for a few moments. Her husband is a fugitive, hunted probably by an organization which is supposed to protect them. Without something like governmental supervision.

'Okay.', she sighs. She is too tired to ask for more information or to worry about Steve's whereabouts. She trusts him to tell her when he is in need of help. 'We're out of the city. No need to worry about us.', Natasha informs him. 'Taking vacation.' Suddenly she is very glad she had brought the kids out before SHIELD could hunt them all down.

'Good. I miss you.' He smiles fondly. The relief is palpable in his voice.

'Hmm. Miss you too, darling. Come home soon.'

'Hug the children. I'll be back soon.' Steve seems to want to end this conversations as fast as possible. She doesn't want to think about the reasons.

'Do you need something? I have several safe places in DC and around.', Natasha offers. 'Jay could get you anything, he is on our side.' For now. The AI surely is clever enough to take over the world somewhen.

'No, Tasha and I are at a friends place for now. I gotta hang up now. I love you.'

'Love you too, Stevie.'

There is a silent crack when the safe line is disconnected.


	14. Kepping Promises

Hey ho! What's up guys? Sorry, this update is a little late and not as long but this kinda felt like the right place to stop. Next week will be longer and more exciting, shit's about to go down, promise. Don't worry about suspense, it'll come quite soon. *cough* Rumlow *cough*

* * *

Keeping Promises

The sun is shining into the half-veiled windows. The bright light of the morning comes soon after Steve's call and would raise the dead but not so much the Stark-Rogers household, especially not after a long day driving to their summer house on the eastern beaches of the States and dealing with the sadness caused by the absence of the male adult of their little family.

Natasha turns away from the sunshine, muttering something about Jarvis shutting the blinds, then buries her nose in the soft pillows, unconsciously looking for the crook of Steve's neck to hide away in. After the call from Steve she had slept much better, knowing he is safe and with people he trusts. She cares little for SHIELD and even less for the organization's fate. Steve had sounded sure that he could deal with this in record time, furthermore he's got Romanov at his side, and he had been in hiding plenty of times before. Natasha isn't worried. At least she likes to tell herself so anyway.

She pushes the thoughts aside, groaning when her brain refuses to shut down. Tiredly she opens her eyes to find her kids still fast asleep, not moving or making any sound apart from their quiet breaths. At least James' medication still works correctly and he wouldn't suffer another asthma attack any time soon though it probably is too early for such assumptions. Still, Natasha makes sure to always have her phone and his inhalator close by in case he could need help. The sunlight divides the room like a curtain.

She reaches for her phone on the bedside table and checks the weather forecast though there seems to be no need for that. The air that comes from the open window smells fresh and clean, promising a warm and sunny day, begging to be spend outside. Nat still makes sure that no rain cloud is about to litter the perfect rich blue sky she can peer at through the moving curtain. Jay draws up the weather forecast, contenting Natasha. There's supposed to be sunshine till the late afternoon so nothing is standing in the way of a day at the beach. She had promised after all. The weather will be too cold to do more than hold the finger tips into the sea though. The walk there will take them long enough to still provide a nice activity for the family.

As quietly as she can, Natasha stands up, letting the kids sleep for another few minutes. With any luck they'd be just that tired again in the evening, making no trouble when she's going to take them to bed. Sneaking downstairs she makes a list of things they would need to take with them, dictating it for Jarvis to write it down.

The cupboard under the stairs holds almost everything she would have to pack, including a backpack with a blanket and plastic cups and plates. She knows plastic isn't good to drink or eat from but she figures stepping into shards on the sand isn't too healthy either. In the kitchen she looks for some things to take with them, deciding for apples and sandwiches.

When Natasha is done with that, she asks Jarvis to let her down into the cellar. A panel of the wall in the hallway slides back, revealing a narrow staircase. She had designed this door to be invisible so the kids would get no strange ideas or any stranger would find their hiding in case of an emergency. Not that it would do them any good. The door is practically impregnable. Behind it hides a two-inches thick wall of steel that belongs to the bunker the cellar is build in. Down there is a small workshop which the Mark 57 occupies currently, and the basic systems that keep the house running like the servers that hold Jarvis, the heating and air systems. Nat checks everything over routinely, quickly finding the vent that's broken and fixes it, allowing the cleaned air to get into the house again.

The morning wears on, it's already past the time Nat usually would prefer to stand up, when the brunette wakes her kids and they eat breakfast, a mixture of different cereals for them all.

'Do we go to the beach later?', James asks, reminding her of yesterday's conversation and having seen the backpack on the counter.

'Yes, James. As soon as you're ready.' She smiles at her son. Of course he hadn't forgotten about their agreement yesterday.

Rachel squeals in delight and jumps up and down in her seat. Their worries and fears seem stilled for now and are pushed aside as Nat notes with a smile.

She stands up and cleans their bowls (more like places them in the basin and hoping they'd magically vanish somehow). The kids jump up and get ready to leave quite soon. Jarvis reminds her of several things she shouldn't forget, then Natasha walks upstairs to check on her kids' progress.

Rachel struggles with her clothes, having chosen a dress she likes to wear.

'Sweetie, wait.' Natasha smiles fondly before freeing her daughter from the bright yellow prison she had somehow managed to get stuck in with her head. 'Don't you want to wear something more functional?'

Rachel vehemently shakes her head, sending her hair whipping around her face. 'I want my dress!'

'It will be uncomfortable, sweetie.', Natasha tries to reason, going to the wardrobe and gets some shorts and a tee for her, the latter also in a bright yellow.

'Mommy, no!', Rachel protests loudly. 'I want my dress.', the girl whines and crosses her arms in defiance, stomping her feet to convey her point.

'Rachel.', Natasha sighs. How does Steve just manage to deal with her temper tantrums every day? 'You can wear the dress tonight. But not while we are wandering.' Then a thought crosses her mind. 'You want to play at the beach, right? It will get dirty and then you can't wear it anymore.'

The blonde girl ponders over this. She looks like she is about to argue some more but gives in eventually. The prospect of losing her favorite dress might have been enough to deter her. 'Tonight?', she chews on her bottom lip.

'Yes, then you can also climb on the trees. In a dress that will be difficult.', Nat coaxes further.

'Okay.', she finally gives in. Natasha breathes a sigh of relief and helps her get dressed. They leave Rachel's room just when James runs past them towards the stairs.

'Whoa there. Where do you think you're going?' Natasha raises an eyebrow with a smile. James stops immediately, looking slightly guilty. 'First sun blocker, then fun.', the brunette decides, stretching out her hand to take his and drag the two grumbling children into the bathroom, using the opportunity to brush James' hair also since he hadn't done so himself.

They take after Steve's easily burned skin unfortunately. The sun isn't strong for now but Natasha refuses to take any chances. Steve just has to go out into the sun without a proper blocker and gets red within a few minutes, her kids are just the same just that Steve is an enhanced human and it heals within minutes as well either on the contrary to them. Because Nat knows that at least Rachel will rebel otherwise, she smears the sun milk on her own skin as well though she likes the tan that would have probably settled on her skin at the end of the day. Well, there would be enough time to lie in the sun within the next days. Assuming the rain wouldn't last too long.

The kids grumpily accept to be covered in the lotion, Nat making sure that every visible patch of their skin gets treated.

When she finishes their make up with a baseball cap for each, sliding sunglasses over her own eyes, they head downstairs where Natasha picks up the bag, surprised how light it still is.

'See you later, Jay.', she calls when they leave the house. The AI locks the door behind them and won't let anyone enter the house except for family or Avengers members. They turn to the forest on their right.

The trees are wide spread and in the beginning there is almost no undergrowth. The ground is covered in fallen leaves. The kids still know the way and they run in front of Natasha, delighting themselves with the white flowers that rise their heads out of the brown foliage. They pick a few of them while climbing the slope. There are paths up the small hill made by deer which Natasha follows while her kids are more busy collecting the prettiest flowers.

They walk past Jarvis' last sensors as they reach the top. The kids stop for a few seconds to look over a big part of the forest which now lies in front of them, the trees are tall with bright green tiny leaves, the floor is green and white here because of all the small blossoms. Some pines already mix with the local beeches and oaks, telling the viewer all about the closeness to the sea.

'Come on.', Natasha says quietly after some moments, taking a hand of each in her own. They wander the ridge for a few moments before reaching a well used path which winds over the back of the hills. The ground up here is almost level at all times though there are enough dead trees for the kids to not get bored as they balance on them and jump over the pits and dents left by them.

'Can we make a crown out of the flowers?', Rachel asks, holding on to her mother's hand and hopping over the rustling ground. She has forgotten all about her dress, being happy about the additional layers between her and the cool forest air. The trees shade almost the entire ground though some sun beams make it down to the ground where plants crowd in the early spring light, illuminating bright patches before it too is cut out when the trees will be fully foliate.

'If you pick enough and let the peduncles as long as you can.', Nat tells her. She already has to carry a whole bunch of the flowers with short peduncles, too short to even place in a tiny vase (aka a tumbler). Seeing how much fun they already have collecting different flowers, though the choice is rather limited, and finding the prettiest ones, she makes a mental note to check for any place with ''Flowers for self picking''.

James walks in front of them with a stick, poking and prodding the earth every now and then. Rachel nods full of enthusiasm, slips her hand out of Natasha's and begins to pick flowers anew, this time paying attention to not just take the blossom.

Natasha had never made a flower crown in her life, it's not like her parents took her out to admire the beauty of nature and she skipped the best part of pre- and elementary school so there also weren't really any girls around to teach her. But really, how hard can it be for a PhD of engineering?

Birds are singing in the trees, not bothered by their passing beneath their feet though they aren't as quite as the forest would demand. Eventually they reach the end of the ridge and carefully walk down the slope towards where a real path made by humans is visible. Down there they sit down on a bench to rest, or rather Natasha sits down and rests while the kids run around the bench, still singing a hiking song. She hands each of them something to drink.

More than three quarter of the way is thankfully behind them already. At least they aren't wandering in the direct sunlight or the heat would be another problem, Nat thinks, trying to calm her heartbeat. She'd have to take another look at her arc reactor once they are home again. Or maybe she is just out of form after a winter in the lab. She really hopes it's the latter. The fear that the reactor could stop working somewhen or that her body would eventually reject it, never really leaves her. Natasha forces herself to take a deep breath and let her worries rest.

They follow the road for about half a mile, then leave the main way to climb the stairs to the right. There are way more conifers now. The stairway is placed into the soft ground consisting mostly out of wooden planks and leveled dirt to make climbing the hill easier. The kids run up the stairs as if they are nonexistent, Natasha follows them a little slower.

At the top of the hill the trees thin out, revealing the stormy coast.


	15. Regret

Regret

The sea isn't as quiet as the day would suggest it would be. The water is rather a stormy gray and not the deep blue Natasha had expected. The sky is clear of clouds, no white sheep tenant the blue plain though the wind ruffles their hairs. Several people have taken a place on the white sand beach nonetheless, some lying on towels, enjoying the sunshine and spending time with their friends and family, some wander the shores of the sea, barefoot with the waves occasionally touching their soles with wet and salty fingers, or still wearing their shoes and keeping their distance to the cold waves.

Natasha places one palm on each of her children's shoulders to keep them from just running straight down the steep slope towards the beach. They are standing in the shade of the last trees and watch the golden illuminated scene in front of them.

Rachel squirms a little under her grasp, wanting to dash forward immediately. Natasha gently nudges them to the left where stairs lead down to the beach and where none of them would get a sprained ankle when taking a wrong step. The slope is covered in sand and weeds, traces of people climbing these slopes or going down again are all over it. The way the sand slides down as Natasha steps a little closer to the edge isn't very reassuring. She prefers the old wooden staircase, thank you very much.

They walk on the edge of the slope, needles of the conifers cracking under their soles. Soon they reach a parking lot with a few cars parked on it, to their right the stairs lead down to the beach. Nat grabs the hand of each James and Rachel, to ensure they don't run off instantly and she'd have to run after them to catch them again.

James slips out of his shoes as soon as they reach the foot of the stairs, Rachel imitates him soon. The sand is quite warm underneath Natasha's feet, the sun is glistening on the white plain. The brunette shakes her head to rid herself of the mental pictures of another sandy plain with scorching sand and a burning sun and no water in sight. Soon the feet sink further into the soft ground, revealing the icy underground, it erases the last unwanted memories.

She still cannot find it in her to regret anything that had happened in that time. If the Ten Rings wouldn't have captured Natasha, if Yinsen hadn't placed that electromagnet hooked up to a car battery in her chest, she would have never become Iron Woman, she wouldn't have changed and abandoned her party life as a playgirl, she wouldn't have met Steve (or just under circumstances that would have been toxic for their relationship, like Steve being old-fashioned and boring to an intoxicated Natasha and Natasha being arrogant and vain to a still old-fashioned Steve) and they wouldn't have saved the world together, would have never become friends and more. But first and foremost, she would miss the three most important people of her life. Natasha smiles when she looks down to two of them.

James looks up at her with hopeful eyes, his gaze flitting occasionally towards the splashing waves that swash to the coast in a soothing rhythm.

Natasha smiles. 'But stay close and don't wander off.' James already hurries to the cold water, Rachel runs after him with a big grin. 'And don't go into the water!', Nat calls after them just to be sure they wouldn't catch a cold.

That reminds her of something. Natasha pulls out her phone. 'Jay, organize a swimming course for the kids, starting as soon as possible.' Jarvis affirms his task immediately. In the summer she would love to be able to relax a little and know her kids can swim and won't drown the second she'd turn to the other side. She had wanted to enlist James for the past two years but his delicate health wouldn't allow it. Now that he could go with Rachel and maybe some of their friends, and with his asthma being under control for now, she hopes it will work. Steve had learned to swim at six as well. Since James seems to take after him, maybe now would be the perfect time. She'd feel much safer to have at least eliminated one danger.

Natasha learned swimming just after college, before that there never was time and her parents didn't exactly care either. But when getting around the world and partying at the most beautiful beaches across the globe, even her intoxicated brain found the idea alluring to not only stand by when someone suggested a midnight swim.

The beach stretches out for miles to both sides. Natasha keeps her eyes fixed on her kids as they run towards the water. She searches for a nice place to spread their things so they would be able to eat something before exploring the beach further. A little walk for the kids to collect some trophies would be just the perfect thing to do after lunch.

Natasha places her phone on the heap and trusts Jarvis to watch their things, so she follows the children to the sea as soon as she had spread the blanket and placed down the shoes of them all. James and Rachel are currently busy with running towards the water and retreating giggling when the waves crash to the land so they wouldn't get in contact with the icy water. The salty air fills Natasha's lungs. The waves wash over her feet, making her toes curl because of the cold.

'Mommy.' Rachel makes grabby hands when the waves retreat for a moment. Natasha picks her up before the sea can engulf their feet again.

Nope, nothing to regret. Without the bad in her life, she would have never found the light.

Xxx

Natasha sits in the kitchen to have a little serenity to work out some stuff for Pepper. She hears the TV play in the living room, also the quiet chattering of James and Rachel breaks the relative silence of the house every now and then.

They had left the beach shortly after lunch, the kids had complained about cold feet and after both had found a souvenir (surely not the last), they had decided to not risk the afternoon rain and go home a little early though Natasha had to promise they would visit the beach again before they would go home. As it turns out, there was a little shower, now the evening sun bathes everything in golden light, having already dried the lawn again.

Suddenly the pitched animated voices cease. Natasha barely pays attention until Rachel shouts: 'Mommy, look, there's Daddy!'

She holds her breath when she recognizes the voice of the news anchor and hears the words 'Captain Steve Rogers'. Nat jumps up and rushes into the living room, her imagination already running wild.

With a pounding heart she stares at the screen, ready to have her life being crushed. What if SHIELD had gotten him? What if there had been a battle and Steve had.. that he is.. She can't even bring herself to think that through to the end. Her attention returns to the TV screen. An elderly man informs the public of the threat the man on the picture, her husband, poses.

'… Captain Rogers refused to be questioned about the death of SHIELD director Nicolas Fury. During his escape several agents were hurt. The public is advised to...'

Here she shuts off the TV. Her knees shake with relief though the developments of this make her worry.

'Enough television for today.', Natasha says, trying to control her breathing. It feels like a weight of several tons rests on her chest and suffocates her. That they are looking publicly for Steve is a bad sign but also a sign that he is safe in hiding somewhere.

'Is Dad in trouble?', James asks in a small voice. 'What did he do?' He looks up at her just as Rachel does, wanting an explanation which she couldn't give if she wanted.

'Nothing.', Nat says immediately. 'Go and play outside.' She turns to the kitchen, knowing her kids wouldn't defy her now. 'Jarvis, get me Steve on the phone.', she says as soon as she is out of earshot.

With a heaving chest she waits for him to pick up but he doesn't. She curses loudly. A look out of the window confirms that Rachel sits o the swing outside, being pushed by her brother. They don't look happy. How is she to explain to her kids that their Dad is a fugitive right now? That he might not come home for quite some time?

Natasha flops down into a chair, her legs refuse to carry her further. Her head, usually too busy to just do one thing at a time, is empty in an unpleasant way.

How long would it take Steve to sort this out? Would he even be able to sort this out and come home? What if... SHIELD is a very powerful organization. Would Natasha be able to get Steve to safety by using her influence in the public and the government? Maybe it wouldn't be enough. Maybe they would have to run, to hide for the rest of their lives. Her gaze returns briefly to the two kids playing outside. Officially she and her kids are untouchable, unofficially all that is needed is a grudge of someone else who doesn't even exist officially to threaten their lives. Steve, especially out of his Captain America uniform, is just an ordinary man who they could just declare an enemy. Natasha will need to find a way to keep Steve safe and bring him home. How difficult can taking down a secret organization be? She curses SHIELD for ever having stepped into their lives. For not keeping her husband safe.

How long she had sat there like this, staring out into the sky, Natasha can't remember. The stupor still has a hold of her, though the shaking stopped.

'Mom!', the call from outside catches her interest. Some moments later Rachel comes running into the kitchen. 'Come.' She pulls on her mother's hand, forcing Natasha to stand up.

'What is it, sweetie?' What could get her daughter into this state of excitement?

Rachel smiles, being proud that she has to deliver a message to her mother. 'We have a visitor. And he wants to talk to you.'

Natasha's insides freeze. Jarvis would have warned her. Surely he would have warned her. Unless he couldn't. Within a few steps she is at the door and throws it open. On the drive way there really is a man with dark hair. He is tall and his features detested. James is still on the swing near him.

'Ah, Mrs Stark. I feared you weren't at home.', he greets her with a smile, taking a few steps in her direction and fortunately for him away from James.

Hot fury settles in Nat's stomach pit, seeing the man standing there with Steve not at home. 'What do you want, Rumlow?' She had never trusted that charming smile.

The dark haired man comes up the steps, easily towering her. Rachel stands close to Natasha and peers up at the stranger. 'We're looking for Captain Rogers. You,' he glances over her shoulder inside, Nat has to resist the urge to step in his way, 'wouldn't happen to know where he is?' With glee she notices his black eye and the cut in his lip, probably a courtesy of Steve.

Nat glares at him but he seems unfazed. Her hands itch for her armor to wipe that smirk of his face. 'This is private property, how did you get here?' SHIELD has no way of knowing about this house but his presence clearly indicates the opposite. Natasha tries not to scan the surrounding trees for danger. How many men has be brought with him? Jarvis still doesn't react, he must be deactivated. Fortunately she feels the slight hum of the electrodes in her arms that tell her the Mark 57 is activated and ready to assist her even without Jarvis.

The smirk grows. 'SHIELD has its ways.', Rumlow says ominously.

Rachel apparently picks up on his tone and tugs at Natasha's leg. Without thinking the brunette picks her up to comfort her and turns Rachel to face away from Rumlow to protect her little girl. James vanishes from the swing and heads for the back of the house.

Rumlow looks at Rachel and Nat really wants to shoot him.

'Times are dangerous, it's unwise to be this far from anyone, don't you think?', he asks innocent enough. 'I would have thought Cap would be more attentive about his family.'

Nat grits her teeth. 'Get off my property. And don't you dare to ever set foot on it again. Then I can't guarantee for your safety.', she almost hisses.

She doesn't like the smirk on his face that screams he wouldn't need to. Nat attempts to shut the door right in his face. Rumlow keeps it open without breaking a sweat.

Leaning casually with his arm on the door, he smiles. 'Just tell me where Cap is.'

'I wouldn't even tell you if I knew. Now get off my lawn.', she snaps.

'Of course, Mrs Stark.' His gaze flits to Rachel who hides her face in Natasha's hair by now. 'Until we meet again. Greetings to your husband.'

Finally he allows her to shut the door which she does with full force. She takes a breath to calm a little, then looks through a window to make sure he really is gone.

'Jarvis, where did he come from?', she asks.

'I don't know, Miss. They appear to jam my signal.' At least the AI answers now. How just did they find them here? Could they have followed them? But the road is too small to do so without being noticed and the car is untraceable.

'Well, find out! And make sure that none but us are on the property.', she instructs.

Jarvis seems worried as well. 'Yes, Miss.'

Nat trembles with fury but slowly she forces Rachel to let go of her neck so she can look into her face. 'What did I tell you about talking to strangers?', Natasha asks as calm as she can.

Uncertainty flickers across the blonde girl's face. 'We don't talk to them.'

'Not ever.', Nat presses her point.

James comes from the living room to hear her lecture. His smile fades a little when he sees that his mother is angry.

'No matter where you meet them or what they say, you do not answer or ever talk to strangers.', she says to both of them.

Rachel has caught her lip between her teeth and nods abashed.

'Mom.'

Nat looks down at James. 'You are supposed to protect your sister and be a paragon in these matters.'

'I'm sorry Mom.', he says quietly. James looks like he feels very guilty having forgotten about this vital behavior.

She sighs. 'Just don't do it again. Jarvis, get me Steve.' He still doesn't answer his phone nor does Tasha. Nat thinks feverishly. 'Open the Stark Secure Servers. Steve, if you get this, call me in an instant and tell me why the hell Rumlow just showed up in front of our safe house and threatened our kids!'

'What's with Dad? And who was that?', James asks after a while.

Nat sighs, her fury shouldn't be directed at the kids when the subject of her rage sits probably in a SUV and hunts her husband down. 'Your Dad got into trouble, he needs to sort that out.' How Rumlow had tracked her and the kids though, she doesn't know.

'Why was he on TV?', Rachel asks, gaining courage again. Natasha crouches down and puts a hand on James' and Rachel's shoulders.

'Sweetheart. There are things I can't explain yet but you have to understand that your father is innocent and a good man. He always does what is right. Don't worry. That man won't come back.' Or at least won't live to tell the tale.

* * *

 **Enough suspense? If not, there is a lot more right ahead of us. I have the slight feeling Steve won't like this when he finds out about that 'visit' of his old friend. And Natasha needs to find out how Rumlow could have possibly found them. And of course, how Steve will get out of this mess. Phew. Quite some revelations and discoveries to be made.**

 **Reviews? Pretty please? :)**


	16. Security Measures

Security Measures

Natasha puts the children to bed soon after Rumlow left but makes sure to lock the house down so no one would enter it. Nervously she sits in the living room and stares out of the high windows. It's already dark outside, clouds litter the sky and keep the little light there is with the decrescent moon away from the ground. The trees are a formless black mass behind the expanse of the lawn, the garage looks like the perfect hide out for assassins and other evil doers.

They can apparently block Jarvis and she doesn't know how they've been able to hack him but Natasha has a laptop in front of her, surveying Jarvis' process of hacking into promising files on SHIELD servers that might give a hint. It feels strange and unnatural to not depend on her best friend to keep her safe and warn her of dangers. Jarvis had been always at her side and now SHIELD dares to hurt him, deactivate him even. They would pay for this insolence.

Jarvis makes almost no progress with the files, there are just far too many and the encryption changes every few seconds. He might be the cleverest AI there is but even he needs time to analyze the instruments he is fighting. And these files seem specifically designed to not be hacked by the base program Nat installed on the servers ages ago, in the beginning of the Avengers initiative. They knew Natasha would want these files sooner or later.

Though this could wait. This could all wait until Steve is home again and she would know no one is touching her children. The Mark 57 is flying rounds over the house and the area, stealth mode activated so he won't be spotted from anyone on the ground or satellites. No one would come near her family without warning again. Jarvis said they didn't interfere with his sensors but just blacked him out which is reassuring that they don't really know how Jarvis works to fool him. He had seen them close to the safe house but before he had a chance to warn Natasha or activate the suit, their whatever stopped him. He seems really displeased about this whole matter. She wouldn't want to mess with Jay when he is like this. The option of him taking over gets more real with every day passing, Natasha thinks to herself, not quite dissatisfied with her work.

What is really bothering her though is the fact that Rumlow knows where this safe house is. How had that idiot found out? No one had followed them, she had ran facial recognition everywhere they stopped, had taken a lot of precautions except for taking her armor and fly the kids here in stealth mode. No one had gotten into contact with..

Her heart stops for a moment. 'Stop all streams in and out of the house.', she breathes. The progress bar on the laptop stops immediately as it loses the connection to SHIELD's data base. Nat's breathing is hard and labored. The man. Of course it was the man. How could she forget about the man? How could she carry in her groceries without having Jarvis scan everything? How could she be so stupid? The picture of the man leaning across her card is imprinted on her retinas.

Natasha stands up and almost runs into the kitchen as if by speed the damage could be undone. Feverishly she thinks what she had already put into the card when the stranger had leaned over it, pretending to reach for the items on the other side. Most of the things she had already touched. She throws the door of the fridge open and shuffles through the contents. It's no use asking Jarvis to locate the signal, if he had picked it up, he would have told her so already. The cupboards are next, the fridge door still stands open and cools the room.

The soup can almost winks at her. Natasha yanks it out of the cupboard and turns it around to see the small black devise glued to the underside.

She slides to the ground, her eyes fixed on the black dot. They had followed her but lost them somewhere. The devise was just to relocate them and get the exact position. Photostatic Veil. The thought crosses her mind and she almost breaks down.

'Fuck! Jay, stop the signal, trace it. Now!', she almost screeches when she rips the devise from its place and almost crashes it in her hand. She has to know how close they are. But in the end, Washington isn't too far away either.

'The trace leads to the Triskelion, Miss, after diffusing half way around the world. The signal has been cut short when I started tracing it so I cannot say where it went after there.', Jarvis sounds unsure of himself.

'So SHIELD know not only where we are, they could be watching us right now and sit outside of the house?' Natasha is surprised by how calm her voice is.

'Yes, Mrs Stark. Might I suggest using Iron Sight to check out the area? The Mark 57 will not see them should they be very close to the ground under the trees and hidden from radar.' Jarvis wouldn't be Jarvis if he wouldn't already offer up more options. He seems as bend on catching the people threatening his family as she is.

She sighs. 'Activate them.' They wouldn't be taken down so easily, especially with their high numbers. Where Jarvis is complicated they are mere robots. Just the slightest hint of AI Natasha built into the small camera drones with speakers. They can react and not actively act. Because of this, their cameras are better equipped than Jay's because they don't have to process so much information. They can see through walls, a forest shouldn't be a problem.

'Right away, Miss.', Jarvis confirms.

The are foot steps on the stairs.

'Mom?' A really tired James who rubs the sleep out of his eyes comes scrambling into the kitchen. Natasha becomes aware of the chaos her search ensured.

'Sweetie. Why aren't you sleeping?', Nat asks when she picks herself up from the floor. The tracker is still in her hand so she puts in on the table to pick it apart later. She would also have to build new sensors for Jarvis to make sure something like this doesn't happen again. A part of her wants to leave this house immediately and go hide on the other side of the world, possibly out of SHIELD's reach.

'I heard a noise and I..' He stops himself before he can say any more when he also sees the state of the room.

'I am sorry, sweetheart.', she tries to calm her son while closing the fridge door.

He looks from side to side. 'Was that the man?' James sounds worried.

Natasha gasps surprised. 'No. No, sweetheart, James. He won't come back, not anywhere near us, promise.' He nods in earnest. 'That was just me, I..' How is she to explain this to a six years old boy, no matter how clever he is? She can't just run away with her kids. James already senses danger, if she now changes houses with them for anything but home, they would panic and be afraid. Plus, as long as she hasn't figured out how they were followed and how these bastards got past Jarvis, it probably matters little where they hide. 'I am sorry I woke you sweetie.', she says instead.

At the edge of her vision some warning flashes over the screen of her contact lenses. The HUD of the armor appears right in front of her eyes for a brief second, a dark forest is beneath it, some shadows move beneath the foliage, hidden from regular sight. Jarvis had found their hide out. So Rumlow had left some agents here to watch her and her kids and look for Steve in the meantime. For a second she is tempted to tell Jay to attack them but then a map flashes across the screen, showing they are far away from her private property. Lucky a-holes.

Natasha flicks the screen away with a move of her finger. The last thing she needs now is James to ask questions about Iron Woman and make this whole mess even more complicated.

'You should go back to bed.', she tells her son.

His big brown eyes stare at her openly. 'Did Dad call already?', he asks. She flinches slightly, regretting to have been as thoughtless as voice her panic towards Steve's mailbox while he and Rachel still were in the same room.

'No. No, he hasn't.' Natasha goes for the truth. 'Don't you worry, we're safe.'

'What's a safe house?', James asks, tilting his head, looking remarkably like his father for a moment when he doesn't get a particular aspect of the future.

Natasha sighs. Picking him up and placing him on the edge of the table seems like the right thing to do to show him she takes him serious. She looks into his eyes that are so much like her own. 'A safe house is a place where you stay when you don't want to be found.'

He ponders her answer for a few seconds. 'So we are hiding? From whom?' He immediately continues his questioning.

She hesitates. What would Steve say?, Natasha asks herself. 'I am not sure yet. The man you saw this evening for once. I don't like him.'

'But you know him?'

Natasha nods. 'He works with your father. Or rather he used to.'

'Did you yell at someone?', James asks after some seconds.

Natasha actually starts to laugh. 'No, not this time.' He must remember that the family left New York once after a nasty incident with a reporter who refused to leave them alone for five seconds on a family day in the zoo. Her choice of words hadn't been heard by the kids as Steve had taken them to the car at some point but several cellphones had recorded every word, each of which had made Pepper pale when she instructed Nat to leave the city for a bit so she could sort through everything. Like it would have been surprising that sooner or later something like that would happen.

'Is this still our vacation house?' James bites his lip.

'Of course it is. It's a house to take vacations from the rest of the world. That's why I was mad that Rumlow found us.', she explains lightly to not worry him further.

He is silent for a minute. 'Are you still angry with me?', James looks up at her through his lashes.

So that is what's behind the nighttime wandering. Natasha leans over him and brushes some unruly strands from his face. 'No, sweetheart. I am just worried and want to keep you safe. I am not mad at you, James. I just want you to be careful whom you talk to. Not all strangers are nice.', Nat tells him as calm and earnest as she can.

'He wasn't nice. But he says he knows Dad and..' James stops and looks down to the floor.

'We all miss him, James. But you cannot talk to strangers just because they claim to know your dad. Promise me that?' James nods so Natasha hugs him close. 'You ready to go back to sleep or shall I make you some milk?', she asks, ruffling his hair. His hopeful glance tells her everything Natasha has to know. She grabs a pot and turns the stove on, then gets the milk.

'Do you think Daddy will call soon?' Now that he no longer fears his mother to be angry with him, he is all smiles and excitement again.

Natasha pours the milk into the pot, enough for two cups, then looks for the honey she remembers having seen the day before. She props herself up against the counter when she fishes it out of the cupboard.

'I am not sure. He first has to get my message. Probably not tonight though. And he would be really angry with both of us if you would still be awake at this hour.', she answers smiling.

James nods solemnly though he looks sad. Natasha picks him up again, glad that he is small for his age and she quite strong from having to work out with a heavy armor.

'He'll be home soon.', she reassures him.

'And when he was on TV?' James frowns slightly.

Natasha forces a smile. 'It'll blow over. Like it did with me.', she says, hoping it is no lie.

xXx

Cold fury bubbles in Steve's stomach when Nat's panic-filled voice sounds over the speakers of his phone when he activates it. Rumlow. For a few seconds he can think of nothing else than track him down and punch him in the face for seeking out his family but he has to concentrate. There is far more at stake than just their peace.

He casts a wary look to where Tasha, Hill and Fury go over the plan with Sam once more, then turns around to have a little privacy, not that it would matter much or help with his clenched fists.

As expected Nat picks up after the first ring, her face lights up on the display. There are dark shadows under her eyes but also a determined look telling that her head wouldn't touch a pillow tonight.

'Where is he?', he asks without preamble, trying to see past her as if he could see Rumlow just standing behind his wife.

Nat shrugs, tiredly rubbing her eyes. 'On his way to Washington probably. At least that's where they think you still are.' Belated he risks a glance at the watch, it's well past midnight, in two or three hours the sun would come out already.

'What did he do? How did he find you?' Steve knows he sounds near insane with his gritted teeth and his barely veiled anger.

Nat hesitates just for a moment. 'He placed a tracker on our shopping.', she admits. 'He wanted to know where you are and demanded that I told him.' Something changes in her demeanor. 'Then he pointed out how far from everything we are out here. That was about the time I seriously considered letting Jay deal with him.'

Steve knows the look on her face well enough. The uncontrollable rage of a genius with enough resources to pull off just about any stunt without having to worry too much about punishment.

'I won't let him get away that easily.', Steve promises. Before, Rumlow had just threatened his life, but now, with his family in danger, the brunet man would have to face Steve personally.

'What happened to you?', Natasha asks.

Steve unconsciously touches the fresh bruise on his cheek. It's already healing. 'Barely worth mentioning.' If he would have known what Rumlow did in the meantime, he wouldn't have let him get off this easy.

* * *

 **Hi, I know, a terrible point to end this chapter. The first thing I'd like to say is, sorry for the delay. I know I was supposed to update on Friday but somehow this refused to work out and instead of posting something I don't like and that this story doesn't deserve, I figured I may be late for one time. Next chapter will hopefully be up on time next Friday.**

 **Thank you for all the favorites and follows, it means a lot. Also, thank you for your review, my dear. More action is about to come (It was supposed to be this chapter but... well :) some things you can't force).**  
 **Again, I am sorry. This won't become a regular thing hopefully. Hope you still enjoyed this, at least a little.**

 **First things last, Iron Sight isn't my invention, for that see Superior Iron Man #4. (Yeah, I just read it and can I just point out how absolutely cool Tony is? :3 sorry, fangirl mode is already being deactivated... But seriously! He's just awesome!)**


	17. Disagreements

Hello! Thanks again for the review, I hope you'll like the next chapter (which is totally on time, yay).

* * *

Disagreements

'Steve.', Natasha chides him when he downplays his injury. There is a fresh bruise on Steve's face which is already healing. She is still sitting in the kitchen, observing and overseeing Jarvis' progress and Iron Sight while tinkering away on the glove of her armor. 'That's not nothing.' She knows what it takes to leave marks on Steve's unblemished skin.

The blond man shrugs. 'Got in a little fight with some SHIELD agents. And that stranger. He is..' Steve shakes his head slightly, thinking about a way to best phrase his observations. Something disturbs him.

'The one that.. Fury?' The words refuse to leave her mouth. Nat still knows he will understand her.

For a moment he frowns. 'Yes, the presumable killer. I..' Steve sighs. 'There is so much I would need to talk to you about.'

'Line's safe.', she reassures him yet again.

He smiles wistfully. 'I know. But I want to look into your eyes while you talk some sense into me.' Natasha wonders what would require talking sense to her husband. Usually he is the peak of human rationality.

'I miss you as well, darling. I wish you were home.' She refuses to reach out to touch the screen though her hands itch.

'Me too. Than at least I wouldn't have to deal with seeing him like this.', Steve murmurs.

'Him?', Nat prompts.

Steve merely shakes his head. 'Not yet and not over the phone.'

'Something is wrong, Steve, just tell me.', Natasha asks. It weighs on her to know that there is something bothering Steve and that he refuses to talk.

Steve smiles and shrugs. 'I just miss you, honey.'

What are you planning?', she asks suddenly. That face on him she would recognize from anywhere.

'What? Nothing.', is Steve's too fast answer.

'I know that 'I miss you honey' tone. You're about to do something reckless. What is it?', Nat demands to know.

'Can't I miss my wife without having to do something reckless?' He opts for a surprised and slightly hurt expression through which Natasha was able to see even after they only just met.

'You better miss me.' She points a finger at him. 'But you don't say it in that way. Like you never get to say it again.' Voicing her fears doesn't calm her as Nat would have thought.

Steve drops the smile, then sighs. 'They threatened our family. Not just Rumlow but people who might even get to your.. reputation.' If he is playing at Iron Woman or her influence in most political things, should she ever wish to do such a thing, she doesn't know. 'I don't have much of a choice.' He grits his teeth and closes his eyes in frustration. Natasha had only rarely seen that expression on his face and it never meant something good for his enemies. 'You do have the armor with you, yes?'

She nods. 'Of course. And Jarvis monitors everything that gets anywhere close to the house. We're safe here.' Now at least. 'I even activated Iron Sight.'

Steve doesn't comment that but his expression makes her doubt her enthusiasm. 'I love you. Tell James and Rachel I love them. Just.. in case.'

Natasha can't breathe for a few moments and for once it has nothing to do with the arc reactor. No matter how dangerous the missions, he had never said good bye like this. Not that she would have allowed it. _Just in case_. The words sound hollow, mock her with their emptiness.

'Steve.', Nat chokes out. The man in question looks up again, his bright blue eyes hard as ice. How does he dare say things like that and jinx it? Her heart falls into a bottomless pit. What could possibly make him think things like that? Her hands shake violently. Cold sweat accumulates on the hallow of her back. She can't think of a single thing to say to that. 'Why..?'

He sighs again, the action sounds defeated in itself. At least he faces her again and looks at her. 'I don't know. There are many of them and not enough of us. Project Insight must be stopped by all means though, and if my death means your lives, then I am more than willing to give it.'

Nat shakes her head in silence, tears fighting their way up but she won't let them.

'They are after everyone who could oppose them, honey. Our plan has its problems and..'

'Don't say it.', she begs quietly.

'..I might not come back.' Nat closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths as a tear slides down her cheek. He had said it. 'I love you. I always will, Natasha.', he adds quietly.

'I get the kids to Clint and then come down to DC.', she decides. Whatever frightens Steve like this, worries him like this, it must be bad. She can't let her husband face that alone. Doing something, having a course of action that needs to be taken, is better than to sit here and listen to Steve, her Stevie, say good bye like this might be the last time she sees him. It crosses her mind that it might be.

'No.' The word rings into the silence. Steve's face turns to stone.

'Steve, this is also my family.', she immediately replies, crossing her arms. In her mind she already prepares a flight plan for the suit and calculates the shortest distance to Clint and Laura's house.

'And I need you to keep it safe. I can't concentrate when I have to fear for you or the kids to be in immediate danger.' Steve doesn't budge.

'They need their father.', Nat tries to reason.

'As they they need their mother.', he shoots back. 'What would they do if both of us were to die? Nat, they need you.' Steve's eyes are fixed on her. 'I need you to be with them, to brighten them up, to know you're okay.' His voice breaks a little at the end. Steve blinks away some stray tears. She knows he is right, damn, how she knows it. She can't leave the kids alone, couldn't if she tried. Her head wouldn't be on the battle, wouldn't be on anything but her family. What if neither of them would make it out alive? Rachel and James would be orphans, alone in a world who would seek to hurt them and they wouldn't even know why. Captain America and Iron Woman are just two of the Avengers, friends of their parents but surely have nothing to them. Nat thinks of the time when she had been told of the car accident of her parents. She shudders. The thought that Rumlow could sneak past Steve and her to hurt the kids is too threatening to be able to be of any help in DC.

'Then at least call in the team.', she says with a plea in her voice. Nat doesn't care anymore. This is her husband's life that's at stake and if he doesn't care, then she will do so for them both. 'You said we might be all threatened.'

'Thor is on Asgard, no idea where Bruce could be hiding. Barton has his own family to protect and won't leave them alone. They know where he is. Well, that leaves you and Tasha.'

She sighs in defeat. 'Stevie. Please. This isn't your responsibility.', she tries one last time.

'Yes, it is. My responsibility is to keep you three safe. With these Helicarriers in the air, none of you would ever be safe again. You are already a target to Hydra, the children are probably as well, or will be in the future. I can't let that happen, Nat. Hydra almost destroyed the world once before, it's my duty to fight them.'

'But I need you too, darling.', she almost whispers too quietly for the speakers to pick up.

The blond shakes his head. 'How are the children?', he asks with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Natasha wants to say she can't. She can't deal with all of this, with Steve being in danger, with the possibility of him bringing safety to their lives and the following day still destroying all their lives by taking the most important part of hers. She can't just talk to him like it is a normal day, a normal evening. Can't pretend to not be worried and sick with longing.

But Nat has to. 'Tired. They wanted to know how their Daddy made it to the news. Asked me if you yelled at a reporter as well.' She tries a small smile and it doesn't feel as hollow when she cracks a joke. Maybe pretending is all that's left. To make Steve happy, she would do just about anything. Even breaking her own heart. She wants to beg him to come home, to hole up in the bunker with their kids and not come out until this whole mess blew over.

Steve chuckles though the sadness doesn't fully leave his eyes. 'Well, I hit someone who was asking a lot of questions, so you might as well say yes.'

She forces her smile to widen. It hurts. 'Will do.'

'And..', Steve's voice trails off. His eyes glint a little in the dim light. She doesn't need words to understand what he wants.

'I will. Until you come back and tell them yourself. They love you too, they adore you, Stevie.'

The blond nods with his eyes cast down. 'Keep them safe, Nat. do everything you have to do.'

'Seriously, Steve? After tonight you really believe I haven't understood the threat?', she asks with a smile. 'I will do anything in my power to protect them from all danger. Don't worry about us, darling. Concentrate on your task, on you.' There are a lot of things she could tell him about what security measures she had built in since their last stay, or what had been there since the beginning what he never noticed. It would probably not be very reassuring to know that she had surrounded them with weapon systems and an impenetrable underground bunker to survive the next nuclear strike in. Steve believes them to be safe, that has to be enough. He doesn't like having too much weapons lying around with the kids searching in every nook for new fun stuff. It's just hard to trust others to keep them all safe. Steve doesn't has to know how deep her paranoia runs.

'It will all be over by tomorrow.'

That's also what she fears. 'Call me. No matter the time or whatever. Call me. I need to know you're safe.' If she had been a little sleepy before, that is long past. Nat couldn't sleep now even if she tried. Wouldn't sleep until she can be sure that all of her family are safe again. The thought that Steve, the responsible Steve, could do something reckless and risk his life without her being there to stand between him and the next bullet is frightening beyond compare.

'I will. As soon as we're done.', Steve promises.

'Will you call before you go?' She hates how needy her voice sounds but can't quite bring herself to care just now.

'There is a lot to prepare, Nat. I don't think I can make it.' What he doesn't say is that he just can't hear her voice again, face her anxiety, have her come after him. Can't do it to her to torture her more. Things are bad enough as they are.

Natasha takes a deep breath and keeps her expression schooled. This might be the last time she sees her husband alive. Hears his voice. She shouldn't waste that time with crying. They are both already tense and nervous.

'Okay.' She understands. She knows it would kill her even more to have this conversation yet again. She wouldn't be able to just sit by and let Steve do the work. 'I thought that maybe afterwards, we could take a vacation here in our house. No one could begrudge you not being in the office next Monday.'

Steve laughs with a tinge of sadness mixed underneath. 'That sounds great, Nat.', he admits. 'Yes, I'll come by and we will stay for at least another week. I've got enough of my job for now. I might need to quit.', he adds with a smile.

'Do that.', Nat says and she means it. 'Maybe I can get Happy and Pepper to come over and watch the kids.' She wiggles her eyebrows. 'Bed feels empty without you.'

Before Steve can answer, Nat hears some commotion on his side of the line. He looks past the screen. She thinks she can make out Tasha's voice and one she thinks she remembers though she can't quite place it.

'I gotta go, honey. If I am fighting a war, I need a uniform.', he says. It makes little sense since she just made him a new one mere months ago, a cooler dark one which looks more like a soldier and less like an exhibited monkey, as Steve would phrase it.

'Alright.' Natasha smiles fondly at her husband. 'Be careful, soldier.'

'Yes, Ma'am.' He salutes. 'Take care of the children and yourself. And don't leave the house tomorrow, okay?'

'Jarvis will warn us of anything. Just come back soon.', she says quietly.

'I love you, honey.'

Her 'I love you too.', falls on deaf ears as Steve had cut the line already. Natasha slumps down in her seat. Some silent tears run down her face. She can't let the kids know, but maybe there would be no other choice. She thought there could be nothing worse than SHIELD hunting them down. Oh, how wrong she had been. With Steve's life on the line, she could literally think of nothing worse than to sit at home and wait for the message of his death. Usually she is good at distracting herself during periods of doubt. Usually Steve is more self-confident. Fear is stilling her mind and her hands. Natasha just stares at the white wall without seeing anything.

Jarvis doesn't try to get her attention when the troops move away from the house, presumably to regroup and then head for Washington. The Mark 57 comes back in to recharge for the next morning, not that the brunette would notice. Just in case, the AI prepares some of the files he hacked into about Project Insight though he doubts his creator will have the nerve to look at them.

Natasha is still paralyzed after what feels like an eternity. The glove of her new suit lies forgotten next to her as does her phone.

'Miss? Master James has awoken.', Jarvis announces quietly.

That snaps her out of the haze. Nat wipes her cheeks swiftly, then stands up to clean the living room table of any evidence. 'Right. I..' She takes a deep breath with closed eyes and wonders when the sun had risen. 'I can do this.', she tells herself, then clears the table and walks into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.


	18. Doubt

Doubt

Rachel notices how tense Mommy is this morning. She had fixed a bowl with cereals for James and her but had forgotten to put out the milk, bustling through the room and never stopping anywhere for long.

Rachel chances a glance to James but he also eats his dry breakfast without complaining, watching their mother with worry. She doesn't dare to say anything either, anxious to find out what Mommy would do next or what could have gotten her into this frenzy.

Something is wrong, that much even she notices, and it probably is about Daddy and his job. This is no normal working phase for Mommy where she can't concentrate on anything but her project, Mommy tries to remain calm though she worries. Rachel remembers her behaving similar when James last had been in hospital. At home she had tried to pretend everything is fine but couldn't concentrate on any task. There is a tension in the air that is almost too much to bear for the small girl. She is frightened as to what will happen and what has happened to get her mother in such a state. Mommy tries to cheer them up but doesn't touch her own food, her coffee stands forgotten on the counter near the window through which she regularly stares lost in thoughts, her smile isn't genuine and her eyes dart outside every few seconds. Rachel stares at the full mug. That is never a good sign. Mommy never leaves the breakfast table without at least two coffee.

Eating the crunchy cereals, Rachel takes a hold of James' hand under the table. Her brother squeezes it gently and smiles weakly at her. They had woken up in their parents' bed because there were loud noises downstairs in the middle of the night. Mommy had been Rachel knows not where, but had shown up immediately after James had went down to check what the racket had been about. She had put them in one bed together and reassured them that everything is fine and they'd be safe, though safe from what she hadn't said.

Rachel wants to know what happened but she bites her tongue when she feels her brother's warning squeeze. He had told her about his conversation with Mommy but also couldn't explain what was up.

'Mom, can we go upstairs?', James asks instead after Rachel gave up on eating. Her stomach hurts a little and she can't eat when tensed like this.

Mommy snaps out of her thought. 'Yes, but leave the door open.' A very strange request since Jarvis would watch them anyway and could call them at any time but James nods and stands up, dragging Rachel with him, never letting go of her hand.

'I'm scared.', she whispers as soon as they leave the kitchen.

James stops and turns to look at her. Now he looks like the big brother he is, fearless and calm. 'Don't be.'

'Is Daddy coming home?', she asks quietly.

The shrill ringing of the phone in the hallway startles them. James and Rachel dart upstairs to evade their mother so she wouldn't worry about them as well. Rachel doesn't repeat her question in case her worst fears could be confirmed.

'Nothing will happen, Rachel. Mom is just worried we talk her into having a kitten.', James tries to cheer her up.

Despite herself, she giggles. 'Or a puppy.'

It's during lunch that everything goes down. Mommy had made them chicken and had calmed a little, being more cheery. Rachel's fears hadn't fully subsided but playing with James and talking about pets had helped.

Suddenly a loud alarm blares through the house and pierces the comfortable silence. Rachel whimpers and covers her ears with her hands to block out the noise though it stops as sudden as it began.

'Mom, what was that?', she hears James' muffled voice ask. He sounds afraid as well.

'Tocsins.', is the answer, then warm arms embrace the girl and lift her up. Rachel hides her face in the crook of her mother's neck. The sound had scared her, tears burn in her eyes. She has no idea what is going on and that is just too much.

'Shush, sweetie.' Mommy strokes her back. 'Jarvis, what is this about?', she demands to know, her voice taking on an edge Rachel had never heard before.

'Military operation systems have targeted the house. I suggest a retreat to the bunker, Miss.' In Rachel's opinion even Jarvis sounds stressed and he is always so calm. She holds on tightly to her mother, trying to hide from the world and the words she didn't really understand but how Mommy's body tenses it can't mean anything good.

'Mommy.', she whimpers, some tears falling.

'I got you. Everything will be fine, Rachel. Come, James.' She holds out a hand for James, Rachel holds on tighter to her mother's neck.

They walk through a door Rachel had never noticed before. It closes behind them and everything is dipped in darkness for a few moments before the lights come on. Mommy carries her downstairs.

'Emergency systems all online and ready.', Jarvis says from above them.

This is all too much for the small girl. She wants her Daddy and wants to be held and know everything will be fine. Why is her mother so worried? If a grown-up is nervous there always is a reason for it. Rachel screeches and clings to her when Mommy wants to put her down so they sit together with Rachel in her lap. Her mother caresses her hair and lets Rachel cry into her shoulder. If she lets go, Mommy might vanish as well and leave her alone in this dark and frightening place.

xXx

'Everything is fine, sweetie. Nothing can happen. You're safe.' The words somewhat soothe Rachel but not enough for her to let go.

Natasha holds James close to her side, not wanting to let go but knowing she might have to. Rachel is a mess on her lap, James barely holds it together or maybe he is too scared to put up a lot of resistance. They don't know what is happening or why, they are confused and frightened.

The familiar sound of the unfolding of metal somewhat soothes Natasha. Jarvis readies the suit without her having to tell him, he is checking the systems. In the morning she had given him more power and had granted him access to SHIELD. Hacking into Pierce's computer had been a lot easier than anticipated since they just needed the latest information. Nat doesn't doubt that's how the AI found out about the impending attack. Natasha would love to hear more about the attack but is afraid what that would do to the kids.

She has to resist the urge of jumping up and grabbing her suit to rush assisting her husband who is sure to be in the middle of the action right now, defending their family. All she can do in the meantime is making sure they are safe and calm the kids, or at least be there for them. She holds on tighter to them. They are all that Steve's left with her and she will sure as hell defend them with all she has.

'Mommy, what is that?', Rachel asks quietly, still sobbing.

'It's just Jarvis, nothing can happen to you, my darling.', Nat soothes her when the clanging of metal continues.

Years ago she had fortified the workshop down here, first to make sure nothing can happen with her experiments, later as a security measure. This bunker probably would survive the nuclear destruction of the East Coast. Or the explosion of the Iron Woman armor.

Each moment Natasha expects to get a call from Steve to ask her to join the battle. She doesn't want to leave her kids alone, especially when not knowing what the attack on their home includes, but neither is she willing to let Steve fight a losing battle.

'I want Daddy.', Rachel whines. She struggles against Natasha's arms, trying to wiggle free or just moving in frustration.

Natasha swallows thickly. 'I know, sweetie.', she whispers, not letting go of the blonde.

'I want him NOW!' I want Daddy here! Bring him here!', the little girl demands, her voice climbs higher with each passing moment before it breaks and she sobs once more.

Tears sting in her eyes as well as Nat envelops her two kids in her arms and lets them cry, occasionally muttering sweet nothings and empty promises into their ears.

How long they sit there, huddled together, Natasha trying to calm the confused and crying kids and herself, she can't remember later. It certainly feels like hours while the suspense is killing her. What happened to Steve? Would the walls be thick enough to hold back any attack Hydra may perform?

She still doesn't dare to ask Jarvis for specifics on the traced weapon systems for it would scare the kids even more and honestly, she doesn't want to know. Jay would warn her should someone come closer to the property, especially should that someone be armed and/or dangerous. Some information about Project Insight flash across the display of her contact lenses. Doesn't look too good either. Three Helicarriers are in the air by now and will extinct anyone opposing Hydra. Steve probably is on TV now again, such a spectacle is surely not to be missed by the media, but she wouldn't be able to watch him anyway. It would break her heart.

'The systems have powered down, Miss. Shall I try to contact Mr Rogers?' Jarvis' smooth voice finally fills the room again.

Mechanically she nods. With baited breaths they all wait but no one answers the call. A sob almost works its way up Nat's throat. That doesn't has to mean anything, she tells herself.

'Get me Tasha.' Her kids may be safe but Steve is still out there. Her kids must feel that though their threat is over, there is something else looming over them.

'Mommy?' Rachel brushes tears from her eyes.

'Everything is fine.' How often had she said that today? Would saying it again and again make it any more true? 'Your father just forget his phone in his flat.'

'What was that?', James asks, pressing still closer to Nat's side while Jarvis tries every number Romanov uses. Now that the AI had given the all-clear they dare speak again. It would have been too loud in their little bubble of silence in the midst of the chaos outside the doors.

'Go on trying, Jay. Sweetie, you're safe, okay? Your Daddy and I will always protect you. Now all people in this world are good but none will ever hurt you.', she promises.

He looks more confused by this than reassured. Carefully Natasha picks up Rachel and takes James' hand to guide them back upstairs. She can only imagine what the dark cellar must have done to them.

How she will fix the state of shock the sudden withdrawal had caused to the kids, she doesn't know. But this is better than to later regret them seeing Natasha fight for them as Iron Woman or endangering them in any kind. Without knowledge of where the weapon systems are, there had been no way to disable them without leaving the kids alone.

Rachel refuses to let go of Natasha, holding on tightly to her clothes and hair, hiding away from the world.

'Do you remember how there once was a fire alarm in the Tower?', she asks to distract the kids.

James nods, if Rachel hear her is impossible to tell.

'Was there a fire?', James asks, picking up immediately.

'There was an emergency. Something like a fire.', she agrees. Better not go into detail, she decides.

'And the weapon systems?' Nat tries to cover her flinch with a shrug. So he had understood that particular aspect.

Telling the truth won't help here, she guesses. They aren't old enough yet and she doesn't want them to think of this as a game. 'Jarvis protects us. So when someone attacks him, he warns us and gets us to safety.'

'Like hacking him?'

Natasha nods. 'It's just a precaution but you always have to get to safety when he tells you, okay?'

James nods, Rachel sniffles but Nat thinks she can feel her head move up and down a little.


	19. Courtesy Call

Courtesy Call

'Miss, I got into contact with Agent Romanov.', Jarvis informs her. Natasha presses Rachel closer to her and rests on hand on James' shoulder as the line cracks online within moments, Jay wasting no time to put her through. Ready or not, here it comes.

'Natasha! Finally.' Nat still doesn't dare to breathe, worry for Steve takes her almost all her air. She pretends to expect just good news because she can't deal with thinking about all the bad things that could have happened right now.

'Are you alone?' Tasha's voice is tense. Nat freezes, her eyes find her kids who had only just calmed down a bit and now look up at her with beginning shock.

'No.' She starts to tremble violently. The kids can't find it out like this, is her only thought. She puts Rachel down on the sofa, holding both her and James' hand for a moment, then lets go. 'What happened?', Nat asks Romanov, then turns to her kids again. 'I'll be back in a second, sweethearts.'

She ignores the whining protests and screams of the kids and marches upstairs into her bedroom, locking the door. It breaks her heart and it isn't fair to the kids but it's the best she can think of. 'Speak. Where's Steve?'

Tasha sighs. The silence seems to stretch for a whole eternity. Tears prick at Nat's eyes but she refuses to let them fall yet. 'He's injured. Some doctors tend to him at the moment.'

Nat almost laughs with relief. 'How bad is it?' He is alive.

'Pretty bad. But he will come around, they say. He is strong, Nat.', Tasha tries to reassure her. Who is she telling?

Natasha releases a breath he hadn't known she was holding and sinks to the bed, her legs don't hold her up anymore. 'What happened?', she wants to know. There is a timid knock on the door but she can't bring herself to open it. Of course she had scared the kids yet again. But first she has to know what transpired in DC before she can face them.

'Our mission didn't go as planned. We got an.. unwelcome guest. Steve fell from one of the Helicarriers after destroying them.' Tasha isn't happy about the developments.

Natasha nods though the assassin won't see her. 'How is he? Honestly. Can I talk to him?'

The hesitation is audible though the answer comes without Tasha missing a beat. 'He almost drowned.' There is a sigh on the other end of the line. There are a lot of things she doesn't tell the brunette woman. 'The children shouldn't see him like this.', she merely says.

'I understand.', Nat says. Now she at least understands why Tasha wanted to talk to her without the kids anywhere near. They wouldn't understand what happened to their dad or it would scare them even more. It would frighten them just more. The knock is back. It breaks her heart not to rush to their side.

'I'll let you know when he wakes up.', Tasha promises. 'Don't worry too much, Steve's tough. Listen, I got to go. I'll keep the phone around.'

Natasha nods when the redhead hangs up on her. She stands up and opens the door. James and Rachel sit in front of it. There are new tears in Rachel's eyes. They had tried to find out what had happened.

'Mommy.' Rachel sniffles.

She crouches down on front of them and embraces them tightly. Steve would come home. 'Everything will be okay.' And this time she means it.

xXx

The wind beats the rain against the window. It's a gray day, fitting for the current mood of the occupant of the black car passing the streets. Happy drives her because Natasha would be only a danger to herself fan others of she drives on her own, at least that's what Pepper claimed.

Nat stares out of the window, watches the dull landscape fly by and can only think of the past few hours and what's about to come.

Yesterday, after the incident in the protective bunker, she had called Pepper to come over immediately. The kids had forgotten all about the excitement under the prospect of getting their father back. She had wanted to return to New York immediately, wanting Pepper to organize everything so she could fly over to Washington to be with Steve but her friend had insisted on her not driving with her kids anywhere.

Begrudgingly Nat had to accept her friend's claim that she is too distracted as to not threaten their lives in the reckless attempt to drive home or to their father. She just needs to see Steve, make sure he is fine and given Tasha's warning, she can't take the kids with her. It hurts to leave them alone this soon. Steve would have loved to see them but she doesn't want to figure out how they would react to see their father hurt.

Pepper hadn't asked many questions when Nat stated she'd need to see Steve but only offered their car and her husband to drive her there.

Tasha had send her the address of the SHIELD approved military hospital Steve is in. the kids had been happy about playing with Pepper and showing her everything, and though they hadn't been happy about being left alone by their mother, they had accepted it. She'd just have to be back before sundown.

Nat wonders if Steve's awake by now. Having no idea how her husband fares, is frightening. Time doesn't seem to want to pass at all when Happy finally maneuvers the car into the dense traffic of the city.

'Let me drive.' Nat knows she wouldn't be so squeamish and prissy as the man driving. She is nervously shifting in her seat and nearly yells at Happy when his foot yet again touches the brakes. They would never make it to the hospital poking around through DC like this.

'I don't think that's a good idea.' Happy casts a wary glance through the rear mirror, his hands tightening on the steering wheel like he is afraid she might jump up to the front and take it from him. He too well remembers the last 'emergency' where she drove and wants no repetition of that.

'Then drive faster.', Nat hisses. Thoughts of activating the armor and taking the short cut litter her mind. So what if she'd make a dramatic entrance? She is Natasha Stark. People would more talk about her sneaking around than about her breaking in through a window. That's what they expect.

Finally the car stops in front of a plain hospital. Natasha all but jumps out of the car and runs up through the lobby. Romanov awaits her. No words of greeting are needed, the redhead just leads her straight to some more secluded corridors.

xXx

Steve opens his eyes carefully when his comfortable, calm and dark world explodes in pain. He becomes aware of aching muscles and dull throbbing over his whole body and face.

'Don't you even dare to think about doing this again.' The words are rather laced with worry than with anger.

The smile that forms on his face hurts almost enough to drop it. Steve turns his head though it rebels against looking at the brunette sitting next to his bed, clutching his hand as he just now realizes. A watery smile adorns her beautiful face. Steve tries to raise his hand to brush the tears away but only manages to squeeze her hand when the pain in his arm becomes intolerable.

'I feel like a train rolled over me.', he confesses. His voice is hoarse and doesn't sound at all like his own.

She laughs weakly. 'Hopefully. At least that will remind you why it's a bad idea to leave your family alone.'

'How are the children?', he asks to distract himself. Nat seems to notice his distress and before he has a chance to stop her, has adjusted the iv bag to pump more painkillers into him.

'Still a little dazed. Jarvis gave us quite a scare when he told us that highly advanced weapon systems are pointing at out house.', she fails to cover her worry. 'They miss you.'

'I'm going to be up and about in no time.', he promises. He knows how he must look like and why she didn't bring them with her. He still wishes he could see their little smiles and hug them close.

She leans over the bed. 'You better be. Don't frighten me like that again.' Nat kisses his forehead which feels like the only part of his body that is not bruised. Her hand skims across his cheek.

'I'll do my best, doll. But a soldier's got to do what he has to do.', he says in his best forties-mannerism which draws a little smile from her. He sighs which hurts like really a lot. Steve just hopes Nat doesn't notice the flinch. 'But I had to save our family, you, our friends. It's not that I had a choice.'

'I get that you threw yourself into that lake. But the being shot part wasn't without a choice.' Nat sits down again. So Tasha had told her more about what happened or the doctors had filled her in.

'You won't like where he got me.' Because of his impish grin, Natasha's gaze drifts down. Her mouth curls in unhappiness.

'If you dare say anything about an upgraded suit for you ever again and I don't care how heavy it is, you won't have to worry for me seeing that.'

The painkillers finally kick in, his eyelids grow heavy once more. Steve doesn't want to fall asleep, not now that he has his wife here and can see her relief.

'Sleep darling.', she whispers softly. A kiss is pressed to his hand. Then everything is going black once again.

xXx

'When does Mommy come back?'

'I don't know. Soon.'

'Where is she?'

'She had to do something important.'

'What?'

Pepper suppresses a sigh, massaging the bridge of her nose to fight the impending headache. First she gets called to the coast without so much as a warning that Natasha hides here, now, after she thought James and Rachel would finally be able to just draw a little so she could get some work done which she had to take a leave from, they start questioning yet again. Rachel looks picture perfectly innocent. 'Your mother has to do something for her company. Important work that couldn't wait.', she retells the story Nat had thought of. After a day in a car, a long talk with Natasha and just three hours of sleep, Pepper is positively tired out. She doesn't even want to know how Happy will deal with a sleep deprived and worried Natasha.

'Did you send her?'

'Yes. That's why I am here to watch you.'

Rachel and James nod in earnest. They are all in the kitchen now with Pepper sitting with her laptop in front of her and the children cornering her.

'And when is Dad coming?'

Yep, they are really Natasha's kids. This time the sigh can't be held back.

xXx

The afternoon sun shines into the living room. The white long curtains billow in the soft breeze. Aunt Pepper had opened the windows to let the warm sea air into the house.

James and Rachel sit on the floor in front of the sofa with a picture book in front of them. The bowl with the apple and carrot sticks is empty by now and the children are done with sitting inside.

'Can't we go to the beach again?', Rachel asks. She gazes longingly to the far horizon behind the trees.

'It's too far. We would need at least.. a long time to walk there. It would be dark already.', James says, voicing his concerns.

'Maybe Aunt Pepper could drive there with us.', she quips, her eyes gleaming with pride of her suggestion.

James shakes his head. 'Mom and Uncle Happy took her car. And she probably wouldn't anyway. She wants us to stay here.', he reminds her. What he doesn't say is that maybe they'd miss Mom's return but he doesn't has to. Rachel misses their parents just as much as he does. That Mom had left so early is disturbing to say the least. And with Dad also gone, James feels a little lost.

'I want to go outside and wait there.' They look at each other, glance at the same time behind them to see where Aunt Pepper is, then make a run for the opened door and are out in the garden within seconds. They cower under the kitchen windows and sneak around the house to the tall trees lining the drive way. Why hadn't he thought of that?

'Do you think Mom will allow us a treehouse?', James asks Rachel when he stares up to the lower branches. In front of his eyes he can already see where they are thick enough to carry a house and how he wants it to look like. 'Maybe Dad could help us build one.', he muses.

'Can you help me up?'

Rachel isn't really listening and stands on her tiptoes trying to reach the lowest branch. On another of the higher branches their father had attached a swing. James folds his hands, Rachel puts her foot on them and manages to grab a hold of the branch and pulls herself up with James' help. Now the boy stands in front of the bigger problem. When he jumps up high, he barely reaches the wood with his fingertips.

Rachel sits on the branch, chewing on her lip, contemplating how to help her brother climb the tree as well. 'Oh, I know.', she happily exclaims suddenly. The rope of the swing is long enough so when she climbs a little higher and to the other side of the tree, she can grab it and pull the swing to the lowest branch and wrap it around it. The seat of the swing is too high now to play on it but low enough for James to first pull himself up to it and then reach the branch.

'Thank you.', he says a little out of breath.

Rachel grins.

* * *

 **Phew. Okay, enough of the suspense. Thank you for reading. As I pointed out in my other work, though I still got a lot to do (like writing two weekly fics, and having started on two unpublished ones and technically still having a prompt lying around) I right now have a lot of free time till October due to vacation. Feel free to either drop a request or a whatnot as a message or comment. That's all for this week from my side! Bye for now!**

 **Just so you know, when I first watched CA:TWS, and Bucky shot Steve, I might have misinterpreted a scene (or it was on purpose, who knows?), hence the 'you won't like where he got me' because it just looked like he didn't hit Steve's back but rather a little more to the south. At least that's how Steve's face looked in that moment. Just saying.**


	20. Of Conchs And Puppies

Of Conchs And Puppies

James feels a little weak in the knees after climbing the tree in the driveway with Rachel's help, so he sits down next to her, straddling the branch to not lose his balance. They free the swing again which James had used to get up. It wouldn't do that Aunt Pepper knows where they are. She had forbidden them to go outside but after a whole day inside the children had wanted to wait for their mother outside and play a little.

Mom had gone to repair some machine for Aunt Pepper, Uncle Happy drives her. She had promised though to be back before sundown which would be in an hour or two.

Rachel watches him closely but keeps quiet when James looks over to the house to check if they are being watched. Apparently what she sees satisfies her. She points up.

'Come on, up there we can hide better.'

James nods and slowly stands up, balancing on the round surface he stands on is harder than he thought, and walks to the trunk to follow Rachel a little further up. The branches hang close enough together. She probably also fears detection.

Already two brunches higher, maybe seven feet above the floor, Rachel stops, having climbed high enough to content her. James' legs shake again and he grabs the wood a little harder than necessary, afraid that he might lose his footing. Heights aren't really his but for Rachel he ignores the surge of panic. Once he reaches the branch she slides to the side to make some room for him. Here the leaves cover their hide-out from the house completely, only from the driveway they can be seen.

James grabs a hold of a twig and plucks off some leaves, shredding them in his hands to distract himself.  
The air is still warm, the breeze rustles the leaves. They listen to the soft song for a few long minutes, then chat a little about what they still want to do while they are here.

'Do you think Mommy will take us to the sea again?'

'She promised. Maybe tomorrow we go with Aunt Pepper and Uncle Happy.', James says, chewing on his lip.

'You think they will stay? Aunt Pepper complained about missing work the whole day.', Rachel points out.

They talk about them for a while, then listen to the birds starting to sing as they get used to the two observers.

A car drives up the driveway. For a moment they tense because the last time they had been here and someone came, it had been the creepy man who Mom had had a fight with. Then James smiles reassuring because he surely wouldn't dare to come back after Mom told him not to, right? Curious the kids hold onto the trunk and peer down to see their mother climb out alongside Uncle Happy.

'Mommy!', Rachel calls out, waving at her.

Mom looks around before she spots them in the tree. They had climbed down to the lowest branches again, being slightly taller than their mother. A bemused smile tugs at the corners of her face.

'And how did you come up there?', she asks, cocking her head as she steps closer under the tree.

'Can we have a tree house?', James asks instead of answering. He had wanted one now for some time, maybe now Mom would finally allow it.

'When is Daddy coming?', Rachel chimes in at the same time.

Their mother reaches her hands up. The blonde girl jumps into them. 'Soon. Really soon.', she promises, placing Rachel on the ground, reaching up again for James. He lets himself be lifted from the tree. 'And.. Maybe next year.'

'How was work?' James tries not to pout.

She frowns briefly before smiling again. 'It was okay. A little tiring. What's up for dinner?' She seems far happier than she did last night or this morning so that's a good sign.

Rachel and James shrug. The entrance door flies open suddenly, revealing Aunt Pepper. 'There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you.', she scolds them. 'Now, quick, quick. Wash your hands, dinner is ready.'

Grumbling the kids retreat. James holds Rachel back on the stairs though when he hears the adults whisper.

'How is he?', Aunt Pepper sounds worried.

'Not so good. But he'll be.' Mom reassures her but sounds unsure herself.

The whispering becomes inaudible as they enter the kitchen.

Rachel looks questioning at him but James merely shrugs. Normally Mom gives her machines names but Aunt Pepper never picks up on calling them 'he' or 'she'. There is just one exception. 'Maybe we get a new Jarvis.', James says, casting a wary glance to the ceiling.

xXx

Pepper and Happy leave the next morning, Pepper having to do important CEO work and Happy having to check if anyone put their badges down in his absence. Natasha decided the kids and her would stay here in the wild till after Steve's return. He could use a little vacationing from work after all this crap. And the kids could use some time with their father.

Steve had said she needn't worry about him, higher metabolism and everything. She would have loved to sit by his side until the doctors would give their okay that he can leave but the kids need her more. Steve will grow a little bored maybe but he said he had a friend who would visit him.

The kids get more anxious with every hour passing, often sitting in silence somewhere with an open window, listening for each sound that sounds remotely like a car coming up the driveway since she had told them that their father would come back soon. It's almost eleven o'clock when Nat decides to put a stop to this.

'Go get dressed. We're going to the beach.', she says, her hands at her hips. They all could use some distraction.

The kids jump up immediately to get ready. For a moment Natasha contemplates taking the car but that would just ruin all purpose. With any luck the kids would be tired out again and not wait uselessly for their father half of the night.

Natasha quickly preps some sandwiches for them to have some late lunch at the beach, then waits for the kids. The sky is full of clouds but it doesn't look like rain. Jarvis confirms that rain is improbable. She chooses some shorts and a shirt because despite the weather it's starting to get warmer. The kids come running downstairs sooner than expected, Rachel this time doesn't even try to put on a dress, now knowing again how hard the way is (at least for Natasha).

With the kids singing songs and hunting the first butterflies the distance is quickly covered.

After a late lunch consisting of sandwiches and some fruits, they take a walk on the beach. After getting used to the cold, Natasha walks with er feet in the water because she still can't stand the feeling of hot sand beneath her feet. The sun had broken through the clouds and warmed the beach a little. Rachel is fascinated by the footprints she leaves in the wet sand and how they get washed away seconds later. She walks some steps in front of her mother now but on the contrary to her she evades the waves whenever they come high enough to touch her feet. James walks outside of the reach of the water.

Rachel turns around to see that her footprints are already gone. Her mother carries the bag, the shoes she had tied to it. She carefully watches James and Rachel for any signs that they are getting cold.

xXx

Suddenly James crouches down and picks up something light. Rachel tilts her head, then crosses the distance to see what her brother is now watching with such interest.

'What is that?', she asks when she is close enough. The sand is warm beneath her bare feet. She realizes that her feet are quite cold already.

James looks up as if he only now realizes her proximity. Then he looks down again and opens his hand so Rachel can see the what had piqued his interest. It's a conch shell horn, white like snow and beautiful. 'I just found it.'

'It's so pretty.' It's so unfair that her brother should always find such beautiful things.

'Do you want it?', James asks after a brief moment of hesitation. He extents his hand further to her, smiling sheepishly.

'Really?', Rachel asks back, not believing her luck. Her gaze flits between James and the conch. He nods with a small smile. 'Thank you.', she chimes, taking the precious object out of his hand. It feels so light and breakable. 'Can I show Mommy?'

James' smile widens. 'I also found something for her.' With that he dashes off to catch up with their mother who walks slowly further down the beach. Rachel quickly catches up with him. Their mother had stopped when she saw them running to her.

'Mommy, look what James gave me!', Rachel squeals as soon as they are near enough, raising the white conch so her Mommy would see it. James patiently waits for her to finish admiring his find.

'Wow. It's beautiful sweetheart.' She takes the conch from Rachel's hand to examine it from all sides. A pleased smile is on her face.

James rummages through his pockets and fishes out a white specked, gray stone with brown fragments. It is smooth on the surface, almost perfectly oval, with just a few dents.

She praises the stone. 'Do you want to take them home?', Mommy asks.

Rachel jumps up and down, excited about the things the would be able to show Daddy once he comes back. Mommy smiles and takes the two objects and puts them into her bag, making sure they are not getting damaged.

When they reach about halfway point of the beach, their mother announces their turnaround. Rachel had taken to walk with James in the dry sand to find more nice stones and pebbles and conchs, occasionally bringing all their findings to Mommy so she'd keep them safe.

Rachel has had enough of collecting so when she looks away from the waves that now toss their spray more angrily at them, she is absolutely delighted with what she finds.

'Look, look, look!', she exclaims, pointing ahead. There is a tiny golden speck that dashes through the sand. The small dog barks a few times at the sea after narrowly avoiding the waves. Two elder people walk behind it and laugh. 'Mommy!'

'I see it.' She smiles as well but doesn't look as excited as Rachel feels.

'Can I pet it? Please?', she asks, already readying herself mentally and physically to touch the shimmering soft fur.

'I don't know, sweetie. We'll have to ask.', her mother admonishes her. The dog had seen them by now, one of the last visitors of the beach, and his owners keep him back.

The woman smiles as they come closer. 'She doesn't bite.', she calms Mommy when she notices the excitement of Rachel. The blonde girl crouches down. The small dog comes closer immediately without fear, wagging its tail and raising one ear. She pets its head and after evading her touch for a second to sniff her hand, the fluffy dog edges closer to let itself being petted.

James sits down on his knees to have better access and scratch its back.

'What's her name?', Rachel asks, being totally enthralled by the soft fur that gleams in the sun. The little dog tolls to its back to enjoy the patting more. Its belly is lighter than the rest of it. Just the paws stand out dark against the golden fur.

'Her name is Lucy. She is still a puppy, only nine weeks old.', the nice old woman answers.

'She is so cute. Hello, Lucy.', she coos. Lucy picks up one ear, rolls to one side and wags her tail some more. Suddenly she jumps up and tackles Rachel's chest, licking her face and excitedly sniffs her. Rachel squeals in delight and she feels the tiny paws on her stomach. Lucy seems to like that and gets even more excited, starts to jump around her to make Rachel stand up and play. The nose she gets shoved into her face, tickles. She giggles delighted and tries to cover her face with her hands.

Meanwhile Natasha watches her kid anxiously as she plays with the dog. Nat had never been much of a dog person, it had been a real trouble to keep Steve from dragging one of these noisy and demanding creatures into the Tower. Steve had always wanted a dog, he would love the one currently charming their daughter, says it belongs to a family like the all-American apple-pie he is.

'Mommy. Can we have a puppy as well?', Rachel asks when the dog had calmed and lets her and James pet it again.

A tortured smile appears on the brunette's face. She isn't quite worried that Lucy the puppy would bite her but she surely wouldn't let one of those demons into her house. 'We'll see.', she evades, dreading what would come in the evening.


	21. Blasted

**At least it's on time this time. Phew. Sorry for the late update last week. I do have time but I kinda forget about the days and then lose track. Time I went back to University. :3**

 **Whatever, some notes on the text, I hope you all know Mau Mau, I used to play it a lot in my childhood but I am not sure how known it is. It's an easy card game, ideal for kids. Second, the book that's mentioned is based on my imagination since I couldn't find one about a puppy (my childhood books are more about rabbits and other wilder animals). Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Blasted

The sky grows darker by the minute. Rachel still complains that they left the beach rather hurriedly after the encounter with the puppy Lucy with which she had instantly fallen in love. Natasha begins to regret not having checked the weather forecast. Last time they had had luck and were home before the few rain drops hit the floor. Looking at the swirling black clouds overhead, Nat doubts they'd be this luck this time. The only thing she can do is urge them to walk a little faster so they wouldn't get caught in the storm. Jarvis could have at least warned her before they departed from their vacation home to pack some umbrellas or raincoats. Or told them to get going a little sooner. The sea had been stormy, yes, but so it had been last week and there had been a little shower only. Jarvis could have at least suggested going home earlier which maybe also would have prevented the kids from seeing that golden retriever puppy.

Natasha had blamed the oncoming storm for their rash departure and it had most certainly nothing to do with her kids starting to talk about dragging a dog into their house or that she is at least trying to postpone the inevitable discussion.

The tour back seems shorter, if just because they hurry a little bit to reach the safety of the house before the storm would overtake them, the kids also not wanting to be caught in the middle of the forest during which promises to be an epic storm. Eventually they had accepted that maybe staying longer wouldn't be that good an idea.

The first drops start to fall when they reach the outskirts of the forest, the meadow in front of the house already visible. Every now and then a big fat drop lands on the covered ground beneath their feet, heavy thuds in the relative silence of the forest. It doesn't take long though and the purple black sky opens its gateways, pouring down masses of water.

Natasha grabs a hold of her kids' hands and they start running towards the house which is already in sight. The kids giggle when the lukewarm rain drops hit their skin and they run across the quickly drenching ground. Fortunately the sun warmed the clouds earlier and the water isn't as cold as the ocean was.

When they reach the door, Jarvis immediately unlocks it just as Natasha tries to open it. She doesn't have the patience for a key in any case. Completely drenched by even the short distance and slightly out of breath they collapse to the floor, goofy grins still on their faces. The joy of the kids is contagious.

Natasha feels the clothes sticking to her skin eventually and sends the kids to get out of their wet clothes less they might catch a cold. After walking out of the bathroom after a warm shower and fresh clothes having made a new woman out of her, she casts a look outside. Lightning starts to fork the sky though the storm is still quite some distance away. The rain falls down faster now.

'What would you like for dinner?', she asks when James emerges from his bedroom, dark hair still wet and unruly sticking up in odd angles. It slightly obscures his vision. With awe he stares out of the window in the hallway, watching the storm unfold.

'Can we have spaghetti?', he suggests immediately. He is already in his pyjamas.

'If you help me prepare it, sure.', Nat says with a grin. 'Are you hungry yet?'

James bites his bottom lip, pondering the answer for some moments before shaking his head. 'Not yet.'

'You can go down to the living room and look for something we can spend our time with.' James nods, then hurries downstairs to find something to spend an hour or two with. Natasha knocks once on Rachel's door before entering the room. The little girl stands on tiptoes, trying to reach a new t-shirt, her wet old one lying discarded on the floor. Her mother pulls down the clothing article Rachel is pointing out and helps her getting dressed in some sweat pants and the tee. She collects the wet clothes and carries them to the bedroom, grabbing a hairbrush on the way out after hanging up the clothes to dry.

They huddle in blankets in the living room, lights on but dimmed as they watch the storm unravel in front of the high windows. The wind drives the rain against the window. A fire flickers in the fireplace, warming the room and making everything look softer. The sound of cracking wood is soothing against the wild rage of the storm outside.

Rachel sits in front of Natasha, letting her drying hair being brushed by her mother so it would be sleek and shining again and not tangled. After that Natasha braids her hair, Rachel holding still, enjoying the attention while playing a card game with James.

xXx

'Can you read this for us?' Rachel excitedly bounces on the bed, a big book in her hands. Because of the storm Natasha had allowed them to come to her room. She wouldn't admit that she sleeps very poorly here without Steve being here.

Natasha holds out her hand and takes the book from her daughter to look at the title, skipping the lecture about hopping on the bed. It's big enough and Nat would have an eye on her. When her eyes land on the book, she barely holds back a groan. On the cover is a little dog ready to go on an adventure.

'Can we have a dog? Please, Mommy! James also wants one.', the girl insists. She had stopped jumping and now kneels on the bedding, looking up at Natasha with big pleading eyes.

James sits down on the big bed as well and nods enthusiastic. They hadn't chosen the book without thought, Natasha realizes. She braces herself for the onslaught that is sure to follow.

'Everyone has a pet, just we don't. That's unfair.', Rachel continues to reason.

'Sweetie, a dog needs a lot of attention.' Natasha feels a little bit lost and knows the argument is lost on them. The dog had enamored them too much. And no, it wasn't cute.

'I'll take care of it with Rachel. You won't even know it's there.', James insists, sitting down next to his sister to gaze at his mother with the same pleading look.

Natasha sighs and sits down on the bed, The Adventures of a Dog Named Morgan still in her hand.

'Daddy would like a puppy as well.' Rachel nods along.

'And you'd have no work with it. It could sleep in our rooms.', she adds.

'We would walk around with it.' James is just as enthusiastic as Rachel. This had long been coming. It's not the first time the kids get the idea of having a pet. Now, with the memory of Lucy still fresh on their minds, they pull every register.

Natasha gets the feeling they talked about this when she was preparing dinner and left them to play Mau Mau. This is a well planned attack to get a 'yes' out of her, she realizes while she listens to the well-thought out plan.

'Please, Mommy.'

'Please.'

They sit on the bed with bated breaths and wait for their plan to unfold. If this works, their father even couldn't stop them getting a dog anymore because Natasha would feel compelled to stand up to her word. Not that Steve would ever say no if Natasha'd agree to get a dog.

Natasha sighs. She sees them picking up on it. 'A puppy is a big responsibility. It isn't just a toy you can toss aside once you grow tired of it.', she reminds them.

'It doesn't need to be a puppy.', James suddenly exclaims. 'We could have a kitten. They are far more independent.'

'Oh.' Rachel gets big eyes. 'Lila also has a kitten. It's so cute and tiny.' She purses her lips. 'But dogs are cooler.', she interjects.

James crosses his arms. 'Nah ah. Cats are far better. They are fluffier.' Natasha can't bring herself to remind him of his asthma which also stands in the way despite that he had never reacted to Barton's cat or other animals.

'But Lila's cat scratched me when I tried to pet it.' Rachel pouts.

'And dogs bite.', James counters. 'So, can we have a cat?', he asks, turning back to Natasha.

'Or a dog?' Rachel's eyes shine.

Lost for words Natasha looks down to the book. 'We'll discuss this when your father returns.', she eventually forces out, hoping the matter would long be forgotten by then because Steve surely would be no help to keep the home animal-free.

xXx

'Hi, honey.'

Jarvis had brought up a screen so that Natasha can see her husband without standing up and waking the kids. There are still a lot of bruises and cuts on Steve's face which are only slowly healing.

He smiles weakly.

'Hey, darling. How are you?' Natasha hadn't slept yet, waiting for Steve's call. The sun had already set, the storm had quieted down. The kids surely sleep already for an hour.

'Far better.'

She raises one eyebrow. 'Liar.'

Steve's smile widens a little when he laughs, then flinches because of the movement. Natasha has to school her features to not get a murderous look because it reminds her of the guy doing this to her husband. 'What were you up to today?', he asks to distract himself and her. It's good to see his face, it's calming. She wishes she would have flown down to Washington to see him face to face. But to know Steve is out of danger, it's taken a weight of her chest.

Natasha sighs, then relates the 'pet' discussion to him. Steve's eyes get a dreamy shine when she mentions the little puppy at the beach. He had always wanted a golden retriever. Knowing his kids would like to have one as well is giving him leverage.

'The Tower is big enough..', Steve tries his best to not be too eager but his enthusiasm makes his face glow.

Natasha groans. 'Not you as well.', she says though she had known exactly how he would react. 'Can you imagine me with a pet?'

'You're right.', Steve smirks. 'We already have an expensive cat demanding all of our attention.'

Nat huffs. 'At least I can use the facilities and can run a multi-billion dollar company.' She pokes out her tongue. 'So you'll be on my side once you get here or you can forget about getting any, understood?'

Steve looks a little abashed as he salutes. 'Yes, Ma'am.'

Natasha smiles fondly at her husband. He surely wouldn't let this opportunity pass. From the moment these three would get together, she would have to watch her back. They would lurk around every corner with pleading eyes and cute pictures of adorable puppies and kittens to get her to agree. At least Steve would not just drag an animal into their house without talking to her first. At least she hopes that. 'Be careful, darling. Don't die of boredom.'

'Take care of the children. I have music and some books Tasha brought by. I'm going to get along.', he assures her.

'Just get well soon.' She doesn't tell him that the kids miss him greatly and want him back instantly. They hadn't asked for him again since she had told them that Steve would be back soon, sensing it makes Natasha still sad to talk about him. It would just pull him down.

'Don't worry. I'll be with you in no time.'

She nods. 'I love you. Always.' Natasha blows a kiss to the screen.

'I love you too, honey. I call you tomorrow night.'


	22. Finally

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I could lie now and say I forgot or it wasn't finished yet but truth is, I might have been too lazy to make this chapter presentable. Friday updates apparently don't work out too well. You're still one update short as by now so I will try to update again this week (either Sunday or possibly Monday morning) and change the schedule to that date (preferably Sunday). Then I am on top of everything again. :P**

 **Just a quick note about the arc reactor scene that will follow, I was actually planning a one-shot explaining where that behavior comes from. If you would like to read it or not, tell me in the comments.**

 **I am running a temperature right now and my head just might explode but I couldn't just leave out another update lest you think I forgot all about this story. All mistakes are entirely my own (and I bet there are quite some). So here is Chapter 22. And it comes..**

* * *

Finally

The clock strikes one o'clock. Natasha sighs and lets Jarvis confirm the time. She picks up the tablet with the book she had been pretending to read for the past few hours. Steve had promised to call tonight but she thinks it is about time to accept that he either forgot or had fallen asleep, either way, it surely makes no sense to stay awake to wait for it anymore.

Natasha had contemplated calling herself but didn't want to interrupt Steve's sleep should that be the reason for him not calling. He needs to sleep to get better, would still need a lot of rest for the next week or two at least.

The storm from the night before hadn't quieted down all night so it had still been raining this morning, forcing Rachel, James and Natasha to stay inside.

Today had been James' turn to read them something, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, and they had played some indoor games. The rain had stopped just as the night had fallen.

Natasha turns back to her book and realizes she has no idea what happened during the last twenty pages.

There is a strange sound in the hallway, almost like a key being turned. The kids have been in bed for hours now, Natasha had settled in the living room to not disturb their sleep in case Steve eventually would call. Natasha freezes immediately.

Slowly she stands up and sneaks across the wooden floor on bare feet. Her thoughts race to all the people having a key to this place, to all those knowing about it first place. Rumlow comes to her mind instantly. A cold shiver runs down her back. He couldn't have gotten away, surely not. Then why did Steve not call tonight? Now Natasha is sure that the door is being opened, the cold night air hits her feet.

Jarvis would have sounded an alarm. Except if that device the Hydra agents had the last time is here again, rendering Jarvis useless. She should try him but that would give her position away.

She peers around the corner, seeing a dark tall figure against the moonlight lite driveway, closing the door behind it. Nat breathes a sigh of relief.

'Steve.', she whispers, fumbling for the light switch. Casually she leans on the wall, then flips the switch. 'Trying to sneak in late now, are we?', Natasha asks loud enough for him to hear her.

Steve turns around surprised, apparently he hadn't noticed her because she had red on her tablet in near darkness, then his eyes light up. 'Nat.' His face is still bruised, he limps a bit and tries generally not to move fast. He looks terrible and is the most handsome man Natasha had ever seen. She quickly crosses the distance and comes to stand right in front of him.

Gently she puts a hand on Steve's face, caressing the dark spots and cuts.

'The kids are in bed?', he asks after placing his duffel bag on the floor and holding her close.

' Yes.', Nat whispers back.

'I'm impressed.' His mouth twitches to fight a smile.

She hits him playfully. 'Hey! I'm a genius, give me at least the benefit of the doubt.'

'I missed you.' Steve's hand glides over her face as if memorizing the lines. His light blue eyes grace her hair, smoothing it down with a smile.

'You better.' Nat puts her arm behind his neck and stands on her tiptoes to kiss him. 'I missed you like crazy.', she whispers into his ear after breaking their kiss. Steve's arm had snuck around her waist to hold her close.

Steve suddenly seems to remember something. She sees the sparkle in his eyes when he separates them and raises the hem of her shirt, then leans down to kiss her arc reactor. 'Thanks for keeping her alive.', Steve breathes against the cold metal.

Nat smiles against her will. He had done this every time they were separated in the past, no matter if it had been only for a day or weeks. It had started when Nat had finally confessed that she thinks it's ugly and told him she couldn't fathom why he would want to be with her and that she knows it must repel him. Steve had brushed away the tears of frustration and sworn to remind her every day that the arc is beautiful if only because it keeps her alive.

She would never admit it out loud but it's the best proof of his love Steve could have given her. He doesn't care about the scar tissue nor about the alien object embedded just over her heart.

Steve groans when he comes up again.

'Serves you right.', Nat scolds his recklessness. Who knows what he would tear moving like that? 'Why are you here anyway? The doctors said you should stay at least a week.' Her hands glide over his chest, feeling where the bandages begin. She doesn't even want to know how Steve must look underneath that. When she had visited he had to stay in bed and had been covered by several blankets to keep him warm. She would probably want to run a knife through that guy's heart who is responsible for this.

'Couldn't keep away from my heart, could I?', he teases with a smile.

Nat sighs, suppressing a smile. The soldier is just too cute for his own good. 'The kids will be overjoyed that you're here. But they shouldn't see these.' She traces the signs of violence on his face and body.

'That's why I told Tasha to drop me off after I was sure the children would be asleep. They will be gone in a day or two.', he says when Natasha's fingers linger on the bruises on his jaw and cheekbone. She touches them with utmost care to not hurt Steve further.

'We can cover you up.', she says with a smile. 'They will be delighted to have you back. No matter how you look.'

There is a soft creak from the wooden floor above them. 'Let's get you to bed.', Natasha suggests with a look at the ceiling. She picks up his bag again and they sneak upstairs into their bedroom. The kids would never go to bed once they laid eyes on their father and Steve certainly needs some rest now.

'Do you want to talk about it?', she asks as soon as the door is closed. Steve hesitates, then shakes his head.

'Tomorrow.', he insists. She can tell something is on his mind.

'Just tell me you punched Rumlow for me.' Nat tries to distract him.

Steve chuckles. 'Sam did that for me. The bastard didn't look too good if that is any comfort.' Despite his easiness Natasha can tell that he still holds a grudge against Rumlow for threatening his family.

She raises an eyebrow. 'Ah. Mystery Sam.'

Steve envelops her in his arms, his chin rests on top of her head. 'Sam Wilson.'

Something clicks in place. 'Sam Wilson, Exo-7, codename Falcon Sam Wilson?'

Steve seems stunned. 'You know him?'

Nat shakes her head. 'Not personally, just wanted to know who flies with my inventions. I designed the exoskeleton when I still worked on stuff like that. I mean, stealth mode and everything, practically invisible and certainly since Iron Woman no one should even dare to shoot it in fear of my wrath in case it is me.', she jokes.

'I saw it fly. Quite impressive. I'd like you to meet him somewhen. He'd be a valuable asset for out team, I believe. After you fixed his suit that is.'

She wants to say something about their obvious disregard of property that doesn't belong to that Sam but refrains herself. 'Sure. I have to dig out the blueprints but I surely have them still somewhere. And already some ideas to improve that.'

Steve stops her rambling by pulling her in for a kiss.

'Tomorrow, alright? How are you? Why are you awake anyway?', he asks, brushing her hair from her face.

'Waited for your call.' Nat raises an eyebrow. Steve looks down at her sheepishly.

'I should have called you, but I wanted to come as quickly as I could and I didn't know if Tasha would get me out tonight. Like I said, I missed you.', he repeats, running his hands down her body.

xXx

Sunlight tickles Steve's nose, waking him up effectively. For a moment he is confused to where he is, the lamp above his hospital bed is missing and the walls have a completely wrong color. The sound of Nat's familiar breathing hits his ears. Steve closes his eyes again,, enjoying the warm sun on his face. A small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

He lies on his back which becomes rather uncomfortable now that he is fully awake. Steve shuffles slightly to relief the pain in his back and bottom without waking up Natasha which is like trying to sneak past a tiger with jingles attached to the whole body while walking over gleaming coals.

'Can I get you something?', she mumbles against his chest.

Steve has stopped his moving efforts and frozen. 'Nah, I'm fine.', he lies easily because it doesn't feel like a lie.

Her hand rests right over the wound at his stomach. He hadn't dared defying the doctor's orders and so hadn't taken off the bandages. He might heal faster than an ordinary human being but even Steve can still feel the dull throb in his chest which isn't entirely from being shot. Somewhen he would have to tell Natasha who exactly shot him but he isn't sure she will believe him that Bucky needs help and that it isn't his fault. He had seen the fire in her eyes, the burning rage when her hands had touched his wounds. The problem is he can't remember anything after falling out of the destroyed Helicarrier and hitting the water, can't remember Bucky saving him. But it must have been like that, he must have remembered and dragged Steve to the shore. He'd need Tasha to explain this whole mess to his wife. Tasha's rationality would work for his cause. And this can certainly want now that brown eyes twinkle up at him.

Steve's stomach chooses that moment to grumble loudly. Nat's smile grows wide.

'Let's get you patched up and then some food into you. Sounds like you're starving.' Her voice is a little hoarse from sleep.

'For three days I got only hospital food.', Steve agrees. Normal food is like a dream by now.

'My poor husband.' Natasha leans up to kiss him, then gets up. Steve sighs and reluctantly follows her example. His muscles protest against the movement, he is glad Natasha left him some dignity by not watching him get up. It's frustrating and he blames the sting in his eyes on that. The pain radiates in circles from the bullet wounds which had started to heal but not nearly enough to stop hurting. Without tearing any stitches he finally manages to sit up. Steve closes his eyes and forces his breath to deepen and slow.

In the bathroom adjourned to the bedroom, Natasha is already busy with her make-up, trying to compose the perfect tone of Steve's skin.

Natasha turns with a small smile. 'What about these?', she asks, touching the bandages which cover his chest. Steve merely shakes his head, not sure yet if he can trust his voice. 'Okay.' She doesn't sound the least bit comforted but accepts his decision.

With expertise she covers up his bruises quickly and effectively, making Steve wonder how often she does this with herself. Silently he sits on the edge of the tub and waits. When she is finished, a look in the mirror confirms that no one would probably see any signs of the fight he fought a few days ago without knowledge of where the bruises and cuts are. His cut lip is the only thing still visible. Gently Steve touches his face as if to make sure it's his own.

Natasha assists him getting dressed in a wide t-shirt and comfortable sweatpants. She doesn't comment on the faces he surely pulls because of the pain, merely places a hand on his cheek after the ordeal with the t-shirt is over. There is a little ruckus in the hallway.

'Thanks, honey.' Steve kisses her. Natasha hugs him as tightly as she dares.

The second he walks out of the bedroom door, first one happy high voice, then another demand his attention. 'Daddy!' 'Dad!' 'You're back!' They cling to his legs as if never wanting to let go of him again.

'Daddy!' Rachel reaches both her hands up and makes grabby hands. Steve crouches down to hug both his children, not trusting himself yet not to flinch when lifting them up. It's painful enough as it is but holding his children close again more than makes up for that.

His heart sings in joy having his children back in his arms, the feeling being mutual. James and Rachel chatter happily, talking so fast it is mostly unintelligible for Steve. He doesn't care though and listens with a wide smile. He sits down and draws James and Rachel close, Natasha watches them with a fond smile.

'I missed you too.', he laughs softly, ruffling their hair once the first wave had passed and they wait for him to talk.

'What happened? We saw you on TV!', James cries out, her eyes gleam in the morning light.

'And then there was that evil man!', Rachel adds.

'What's with your lip, does it hurt?', James wants to know.

He casts an excusing glance to Natasha. He hadn't known SHIELD, or rather Hydra, would go as far as threaten his family - or declare him an enemy of the state. She merely leans on the doorway with her arms crossed and a smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

Before Steve can answer though, Rachel tugs at his sleeve. 'Will we go home now?'

The question surprises Steve a little. 'Do you already want to go?'

The blonde girl shrugs, then shakes her head. 'Maybe we can see Lucy again.' Steve laughs about Nat's resigned expression.


	23. Exercise

Exercise

Something is wrong with Daddy. Rachel can't place her finger on it but he seems different from before. He doesn't pick her up that often, even after she asked him to. He had merely placed her in his lap during breakfast when he had sat down. It's unusual that Mommy cooks breakfast when Daddy's home.

Rachel doesn't want to let go of him, afraid he could vanish again and leave her alone. She eats her toast and eggs, one hand clutching at her father's t-shirt. Daddy combs her hair back and wolfs down his far bigger potion after cutting her food into edible pieces. James had skittered closer to their father's side as well. She is overjoyed again to have her whole family around her. Happily she munches on her meal.

The sun is shining, promising a brilliant day after all the days of storm and cloudy weather. And why wouldn't it be? The sky seems to mirror the joy in Rachel's heart. She wants to go out and explore. When she tells her father, he smiles softly and caresses her cheek.

'We could take a walk.', he suggests.

'Are you sure that's wise?', Mommy interrupts him, turning her back on the stove to cross her arms. Rachel had just wanted to get excited at the prospect of going out with Daddy, now she is confused.

Daddy gives them both a smile. 'A walk would be nice.', he insists. 'Just not so far, I am still a little tired, princess.'

Rachel nods in earnestness. Mommy is also often tired after one of her trips, sometimes she sleeps for a day or two and doesn't leave the bedroom, insisting on her and James reading or drawing with her there.

Mommy sighs. 'Yo should get dressed when you're done. We can discuss this later.' James and she shuffle out of the room but Rachel lingers in the hallway, watching her parents. What if Daddy is gone when she leaves now? Rachel can't risk that. Mommy stands behind his chair, her arms rest around his shoulders.

'Are you sure this is a good idea? You should rest.', she says softly.

Daddy tries to sound cheerful. 'I've rested enough. A little walk will do me some good.'

Mommy sighs again. 'Just a small one.', she finally gives in.

'Yes, Ma'am.' She kisses the top of his head, then raises herself up to return to her own breakfast on the stove.

'If it's too much for you, you're going to tell me. Wait, scratch that. Jay, do we have a heart rate monitor?'

'Yes, Mrs Stark.', is Jarvis' quick reply.

Mommy nods. 'Alright, ready that and inform me when Steve strains himself.', she instructs.

'That's really not necessary.', Daddy protests.

'Yes, it is.', she insists. 'Go to the living room and lie down a bit, Rachel and James will probably want to talk to you or watch some cartoons. Just be there, they missed you.'

Rachel draws back silently and walks upstairs to tell James about what she heard after making sure that Daddy really goes into the living room and doesn't leave the house.

'Do you think he is sick? Like Mommy last winter?' Rachel wishes it to be untrue. She doesn't want it to be true. She is insecure and afraid because she doesn't know what to expect.

James is already dressed and sits on his bed. He looks grave and it frightens Rachel. 'But he didn't tell us. And in contrary to Mom last year, he stood up for breakfast and he isn't in a hospital.', James says slowly. 'You know that Mom sometimes overreacts.'

Rachel feels relieved.

'We can go down and ask.', James suggests then.

The blonde girl nods, then looks down at herself and hurries to her room only to run into Mommy on the way out.

'Sweetie, careful.' She chuckles when crouching down in front of Rachel. Rachel tries her best not to let her mother see that she did something she is pretty sure Mommy wouldn't want. 'What is it?' Mommy sounds worried when Rachel refuses to look at her.

'Is Daddy alright?', she feels her bottom lip tremble.

'Hey.' Mommy tilts her chin up to force the girl to look at her. She takes a few moments to gaze into her eyes. 'He is fine.'

'Then why do you worry about him?', she demands to know.

She sighs. 'He is tired and I want him to rest. I guess I am fussing about him again. Like I spoil you.' She ruffles Rachel's hair.

'Really?' Rachel's eyes shine with hope.

'Yeah. Come on, you should get dressed. Your father waits for you downstairs.'

The girl nods and allows her mother to search out clothes for her and later braid her hair while supervising Rachel brushing her teeth.

Rachel can see no medical machinery on her father when she enters the living room some minutes later. Maybe Mommy had changed her mind and her Daddy doesn't need, whatever a heart rate monitor is. Smiling Daddy sits on the sofa by the open window. Maybe she had misinterpreted something. He looks fine. Daddy pats the spot on the sofa next to him, Rachel scrambles in his lap. 'Will you leave again?'

'Not any time soon, princess.' He strokes her when she leans on his chest to hug him. 'Did Dorothy make it home again?', he asks, reminding her of the book they read together before his work.

Rachel had completely forgotten about that! Of course, Daddy hadn't read the book to the end with them. He must be mad with suspense about Dorothy's last adventures and Rachel had already forgotten about telling him. Immediately she remedies that mistake and tells him everything she remembers of the end and what Mommy had told her about the ending.

James comes downstairs in the meantime and sits down next to them, occasionally adding some information to Rachel's recounting.

'Can we go outside now?', she asks when she finishes.

He smiles while carding through her hair. 'Sure, princess.' He takes a look at the clock. 'Tell your Mom that we will go before lunch but will be back in time.'

'Oh, you wish. I'll come with you.' Her mother is smiling again as she leans her forearms on the back of the sofa, showing up right next to Daddy. 'Won't let you leave me alone that soon again.' She kisses his cheek.

'Do we need a jacket?', James asks. Rachel pouts to show that she doesn't want to carry one with her. It's looking so nice out there.

Mommy ponders. 'It's warm enough, I guess.' Rachel and her brother cheer and jump up from their respective seats to get their shoes.

Within minutes they leave the house but instead of walking towards the forest and the sea, they take the way to the road and follow the steady path to the village. The kids run in front of their parents, no one who doesn't know about the house would ever take this road.

Rachel looks back to find Mommy and Daddy holding hands and talking quietly with a smile on both their faces. The world seems right again. They don't follow the way for a long time before turning into the forest half a mile down the road. The forest is light and after a few steps they reach a small path lined by oaks and pines. A little later, after they had collected enough interesting shaped leaves and pretty flowers to decorate Rachel's and Mommy's hair, the trees thin out even more and grant them a sight to a big meadow, the end of which Rachel can't see. A little creak had joined their path and now splits the land in front of them. There is a small shallow lake to their left. Reed, almost as high as Daddy, stands in the water.

Rachel crouches down to touch the clear liquid with her hand. 'Careful, sweetie.', her mother warns her.

The embankment is quite steep, the water is harder to touch than the blonde girl had anticipated. She looks up with a pout. Mommy chuckles and then helps her get down to the water without getting wet or falling in. The water is cold and refreshing. Rachel would love to get out her shoes and dip her feet into the lake. It can't be deeper than ankle-deep.

Her mother pulls her up the small slope before she can delve too deeply into that thought though. Then she sees that James had crossed some distance and is exploring the now green grass on the slopes. Rachel takes off to catch up with him.

Their parents follow the way threading through the landscape while she and James look for always new things to see and new paths to tread.

Rachel is careful to not run too fast once she caught up, she makes sure James can always keep up with her comfortably. Mommy and Daddy had explained to her long ago that her brother isn't allowed to strain himself that much. She had only seen James not being able to breathe twice. It had scared her and she had sworn to herself to always make sure that he would never be like that because of her. She also knows of the inhalator in his pocket which James is always carrying with him. Daddy had shown her what to do should James ever get sick while she is around.

She looks over her shoulder to make sure that her parents are still close. Just in case.

xXx

Rachel is watching a beautiful yellow butterfly, James watches some birds perched in the trees surrounding the meadow. Steve had sat down on a stone to rest a little bit. He looks pale despite the make-up covering most of his natural skin color. They had just walked up a steeper slope. His wounds itch to say the least.

'Are you okay? I can get a car or my armor if you can't walk anymore, darling.', Natasha suggests. She sounds a little out of breath herself. He blames himself on that, leaning on her shoulder a little more than he would like to admit.

Steve smiles despite that. 'I am fine. Just a little wobbly. A small break will do the trick. Sit down, honey.'

She sits down on his thigh and leans on him a little. 'What's on your mind?', she asks.

'A lot.' His hand trails down her back. 'I'll tell you eventually. I just..'

'You have to make sense to it first?', Nat guesses.

Steve presses a kiss to her hair. 'Something like that. What about you?', he asks with a slight frown when she still hadn't quite caught her breath.

She waves dismissively with her hand. 'Guess I am just out of form. Furthermore, you don't get to worry about me.' Nat looks up at him through her lashes.

'I am glad you are alright. Rumlow had said something along the lines of me being not able to keep my family safe.' His arms wrap around Natasha. 'I.. if I'd lose you and the children I..' Steve has the feeling he can't breathe anymore.

Nat puts her hand on his cheek. 'We're not leaving, darling.'

Steve kisses her. 'Would you mind if we'd go back now? I'm quite hungry.', he admits sheepishly.

Natasha laughs. 'Not at all. What would you like? Tell me.' She coaxes when he hesitates.

'A steak and some potatoes?' Apparently his appetites return.

'Chocolate pudding as dessert? Or apple pie?' She laughs when she sees his sheepish look. 'Apple pie it is, darling.'


End file.
